Stubborn Hearts
by SingerMe
Summary: Even when logic tells you that something is over, your stubborn heart will do what it wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Stubborn Hearts**

I don't own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had than that.

 **M &KM&KM&KM&KM&K**

 **AN: Have you ever really wanted to write a really long Gunsmoke adventure? Well, I did and this is it. Oh and you can't say you haven't been warned about it's length. And for those of you that I have promised unshown moments, I have not forgotten. My little sister helped me out with getting some of those episodes to watch so that I can do my best on them and I am working on that as well.**

Kitty Russell sat silently and rigidly on the train as it took her away from Dodge City, Kansas with little expression save a slight down turn of the mouth. She didn't cry. She didn't frown and she didn't look out of the window next to her as the train pulled out of the station.

She simply sat and stared at the floor, her mind far away from her physical presence.

 _"Dear, Miss Russell_ ," the letter had started. Never a good way to start a letter, in her estimation.

 _"I regret to inform you that Marshal Matthew Dillon has been killed in the line of duty in Arizona territory. Due to the nature of his death, it was deemed necessary to bury Marshal Dillon there and quickly rather than transport him back to Kansas. Though you and he were not married, I do personally know that you were more than just friends and I do want to express to you my deepest sympathy. Sincerely, Governor Harvey."_

Kitty had read the missive over and over again, praying for something, some tiny glimmer of hope that the letter had been lying, as Doc had lied years ago when Mace Gore had shot and supposedly killed Matt.

Festus, also refusing to believe in Matt's death, took off for Arizona along with money Kitty had given him for the trip. But he returned a month later, sore of heart and soul, with Matt's hat and wallet, a wallet that contained a picture of her. The Sherriff in the small town where Matt had been buried had given them to Festus to return to his family. Festus brought them to her.

Even after that, Kitty refused to believe. She continued to hold out hope. But no hope was forthcoming. Matt was gone along with the plans and dreams she'd held for their future. She tried to hold on for a time after she'd received the letter. Tried to do so for another life besides hers. But that life had been violently taken away from her as well.

Knowing she could no longer run the saloon physically or emotionally and with Sam no longer there to steer the ship in her absence, Kitty had sold the Long Branch. She wasn't even working when it happened. She had stopped in to pick up a small cameo inadvertently left behind when she'd moved over to Ma Smalley's. It hadn't been much, hardly worth the effort. But Matt had given it to her and that made it worth more.

After retrieving the broach from the new owner, Hannah, she was one her way out of the saloon just as a fight had started over cards. Kitty had been caught in the crossfire. The bullet hadn't taken her life, but it had taken something much more precious to her and she had wanted to die ever since.

But though she willed it, her stubborn heart refused to quit and day after weary day she grew stronger of body even though her soul grew weaker and wearier. Finally, she could no longer stay there in Dodge. She could no longer live in the town that had given her, her greatest joy and bore witness to her greatest sorrow.

Doc and Festus had protested her decision. Doc had even pleaded. But once her mind was set, she refused to change it. She was leaving. Packing had been no matter. She'd never unpacked from leaving the Long Branch and she didn't plan on taking much of it with her. Only some clothing and jewelry, including the broach, and her memories.

A year later and miles away in Denver, newly arrived citizen, Mark Dalton, stepped out of the Luna Hotel and looked around him. Someone was supposed to contact him this morning, but who and when he didn't know. A lot of time and a lot effort and expense had gone towards making this day possible. He just hoped it would all be worth it. Until then, he had nothing to do but roam around town lost in thoughts of another place and another time.

Pulling his hat down a little lower over his light blue eyes, he sighed and started off down the street to the stable. He wasn't leaving town, couldn't leave, but he could at least check on his horse and feed him an apple. A briefly sad smile touched his face as he remembered the woman who'd spoiled his horse that way. He wondered again how she was. Was she grieving him? Or was she finally living the life she'd dreamed of and deserved, with someone else.

Refusing to delve into those thoughts, knowing where they would lead, he trudged on down to the stable, doing his best to minimize the slight limp he'd acquired many years ago from a bullet in the leg. He could not afford to show any sign, no matter how slight, of weakness. Not now.

"Howdy." Max the stable man greeted him when he stepped inside and headed to his horse.

Mark nodded. "Hi."

"Ya figure on taking him out?" Max kinda liked the tall stranger who'd been boarding his horse here for the last few days, but not so much he was willing to let him ride out without paying.

Mark shook his head as he pulled an apple from his coat pocket and fed it to his horse. "Nope. Just checking on my horse."

Max rubbed his grizzled chin watching the gentle way the man handled the big buckskin. "You take awful good care of that animal."

Mark nodded. "He's taken good care of me many times."

Max knew the big man didn't want to talk; he usually didn't when he came in like this. So the old white haired man turned and left the stable, leaving his customer to feed his horse the apple and to daydream.

Mark was doing just that, when he sensed another presence in the stable. Quickly, he drew his gun and moved deeper into the corner of the stall. He knew there was a small possibility that it could be Max but he doubted it. He'd lived far too long on instincts and he knew whoever had entered was there for him.

"I know yer in here." A twangy voice called out suddenly. "I saw ya come in."

Mark stiffened. He recognized the voice and it was the last person he ever hoped to see. Taking a deep breath, Mark put his gun back in his holster and rose from the corner. "What are you doing here?" He hissed as he quickly crossed to the bearded man who was staring at him with an open grin. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Aw, foot." The man grinned. "I didn't know till I saw ya a coming down here. I know'd it couldn't be nobody else, don't ya see?"

"Yeah, I see." Mark said in exasperation. "I also see that you being here could get me and you both killed. You've got to get out of here and away from me. And you've got to promise never to tell anyone that you saw me."

"No, sir." The scruffy man shook his head. "I ain't gonna do it. Not lessin' you tell me what this is all about. You owe..."

"I don't owe you anything." Mark snapped at him.

"I didn't say ya did." The man with twang to his voice studied Mark with a glare. "But they's two I know that ya do owe something to. One more so than t'other."

Mark dropped his head, knowing he was right. After allowing himself a moment he finally raised his head to speak but stopped when he heard noises. Knowing Max was still outside; he quickly grabbed his companion by the arm. "Hide. Hurry."

One look at Mark's very serious face was plenty convincing and the man quickly stepped into an empty stall and concealed himself in the shadows, drawing his gun as he did so. He didn't figure on using it, but he was taking no chances.

"Figured I'd find you in here." A deep baritone voice spoke from the doorway. "You've been here three days and you spend more time in here with that horse, than anyone else. I expected you to at least visit one of the fine saloons and gambling houses we have here, but you've not been in a single one."

"I don't much like drinking and I like that horse better than most people." Mark replied easily. "What's it to you?"

"I like knowing the people I do business with. That's all. Now, I was told you were the man who could solve my problems." The voice answered. "Are you?"

"Maybe." Mark replied. "Who are you and what kind of problems do you have?"

Several seconds went by before the deep voiced stranger spoke again. "Join me in my hotel room and I'll give you the details."

Festus Haggen sat in his hidden corner for several long moments as he listened to the sounds of the two men leaving the stable and the door closing behind them. When he was certain they were gone, he rose and studied the closed door and then looked back over at Buck.

"Matthew's got hisself inta something, Buck." Festus told the equine listener. "I ain't sure what it is, but it's something bad, I can garontee ya that."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Phoenix, thank you and I will be keeping you in my thoughts and prayers. Thank you as well to everyone whose commented. I will do my absolute best not to disappoint anyone.**

On the south end of Denver's main thoroughfare, was a grand and palatial establishment called the Silver Dollar Saloon and Gambling Parlor. And just as its name suggested, it was home to the best whiskey, cards and women in the entire city of Denver as well as the surrounding area.

One of those women that worked there, at least temporarily, was a red head by the name of Kitty Russell. Though it had been years since she'd worked full time as a dealer, she found to her own delight, as well as the owner's, that she hadn't lost her skill or cunning in the game.

Within a day of sitting down at the premium table on the main floor, she was the most popular and sought after dealer in the city. It didn't seem to matter to those who sat down with her, that they would most likely lose, just as long as she continued to deal and smile.

And that she did. Of course the smile that graced her lips never reached her eyes. But it took someone who knew her to see that, and except for the owner of the Silver Dollar, no one in Denver actually knew her. At least, not that she knew of.

"Kitty."

Looking up from the cards she was shuffling, Kitty saw Deborah Villon the owner of the Silver Dollar and one of her best friends. Throwing the deck of cards, she held, atop the table, Kitty got to her feet and headed in her direction. "Afternoon, Deborah. What's up?"

"Nothing really." Deborah smiled at her. "I just thought you might like a break from dealing tonight. I'm heading over to Buckhorn for dinner and figured you might like to go with me."

Kitty looked at her petite brunette friend with the soft brown eyes and shook her head. She'd known Deborah since they'd worked a river boat together in New Orleans. And though their time together hadn't been as long as some friendships she'd held, she had quickly learned how to read the woman and she could tell Deborah was up to something.

"Who is he?" Kitty arched a brow.

"He?" Deborah feigned innocence but only for a moment. She could tell Kitty wasn't going to buy anything but the truth. "Oh, alright. It's a friend of mine. He's a really nice man and a really rich one and he really likes you."

"Oh, really?" Kitty did not look convinced. "I don't seem to remember meeting anyone, so how does he know he likes me?"

"Oh, come on, Kitty." Deborah gave an exasperated look. "Isn't it about time you stopped running and settled down?"

"I am not running." Kitty replied. "I'm just doing something I haven't had a chance to do in a long time. I'm taking some of my hard earned money and seeing the country. And I don't need a man to do that with. Now please, quit trying to fix me up. I am not on the market."

Deborah closed her eyes in frustration and watched as her friend returned to the table and picked up her abandoned cards. She had hoped that by getting Kitty to help her out during the absence of her regular dealer, she could help her get over the loss of the man she'd loved. Though Kitty never spoke of him, Deb had heard from others that Kitty and the now dead Marshal from Dodge City, Kansas had been quite close indeed. Deborah thought she could help Kitty move on. But so far all her efforts had proven to be fairly futile.

Kitty spent all of her time either in the saloon or her room. She'd resisted all of Deborah's attempts to introduce her to some very eligible bachelors. And she knew as soon as her regular dealer returned, Kitty would take off once again to God only knew where. The woman was running, whether she admitted it or not. But Deborah knew all too well that that a person couldn't outrun their grief, they had to stay and deal with it. She just wished you could convince Kitty of that.

Of course she didn't know, as she stood there and watched Kitty dole out card after card, that her friend's stubborn heart would soon be forced to deal with it, whether she wanted to or not.

TBC

AN: The Buckhorn Exchange is Denver's oldest and most historic restaurant and I hear the steaks are marvelous. I've never been there but it sounded good and though it wasn't established until 1893, it's close enough for my purposes.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt, still in the guise of Mark Walton, walked quietly alongside the man who'd found him in the stable. He didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him and he wasn't taking any chances. But in order to carry out his part in all of this, he had to go along and play along in the role of Mark Dalton.

As they walked they passed the Silver Dollar and the man paused just outside the door.

"You have a room here?" Matt asked glancing at the doors but not looking inside. Going into any saloon was a bit too difficult still.

"No." The shorter, brown haired man with the expensive suit hooked his cane on his arm and adjusted the cravat at his neck. Deborah Villon had wanted him to join her and her beautiful red headed friend for dinner. Pausing he considered taking Dalton with him and accepting her offer. Upon seeing the lovely dealer, Deborah had working for her, he had been extremely smitten.

But with a moment's consideration, he decided against it. The business he had with Dalton was too important and urgent to be put off. Besides he wasn't really in the mood to make small talk and chit chat. The red head, though beautiful and tempting, could wait.

"Come on." He glanced up at Matt as he continued down the street leading Matt to the opulent Brown Palace Hotel.

Matt said nothing but the hesitation did make him wonder and he decided later, he just might have to check it out, despite how uncomfortable being in a saloon made him.

Once inside the Brown Palace, the man led him upstairs to a large suite at the back of the second floor. The suite, consisting of three rooms and elaborately furnished with only the most expensive materials, fit in with what Matt had been told to expect. Still he was amazed at the luxury which surrounded him as he walked in.

"Drink?" The man moved to an ornately carved chest in the corner and opened the doors to reveal a well appointed liquor cabinet.

"No." Matt answered as he took his hat off and stepped over to a large wing chair near the window. It sort of reminded him of another one from a different life and for some odd reason it comforted him. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to his host. "You want to tell me now what it is you want of me and who you are?"

Pouring himself a drink, the rich man took a sip as he studied the man he knew as Mark Dalton. Tall, strong, obviously intelligent and doubtlessly fearless; if this man was as corrupt as he hoped, he'd have the perfect man for the job.

Taking a sip of his drink, he nodded towards the chair, Matt was standing by. "Have a seat." Sitting down himself on the low ornately carved couch he waited until Matt was seated before he spoke again. "Do you have any idea of why you were summoned here?"

Matt placed his left ankle on his right knee and his hat atop his leg. "Nope. Just got a message that a man here needed my kind of help and was willing to pay a pretty penny to get it."

"Your kind of help?" He quirked a brow as he settled back against the couch and took another sip of his bourbon.

"You know what I mean." Matt said gruffly. "I can fix problems others can't. I can take out targets, others can't get near. So who is the target and who are you?" Matt, of course, knew who he was sitting in the room with, but he wasn't supposed to. He had to have this man tell him.

The man took his time in taking another drink and then setting the glass down before speaking. "My name is Miles Wallace. I am a businessman."

"A pretty good one by the looks of things." Matt observed taking an obvious look around the lavish room.

"I do very well." Wallace answered. "But I wish to do better. I have plans to turn not only Colorado Territory but Kansas and surrounding states and territories into my personal kingdom."

"Pretty ambitious."

"It is," Wallace agreed. "But completely obtainable. I have the men and the money and the perfect plan to achieve it. I only have a few obstacles in my way and that is why I summoned you."

"Obstacles?" Matt tilted his head curiously.

A slow smile spread across Wallace's face as he leisurely picked the glass up, took another swallow of his drink and replaced it on the table. "You've heard of Senator Obadiah Harkness and perhaps Congressman Ted King?"

Matt hesitated before finally giving a curt nod of the head. "Yeah. So?"

"So, these men are in my way. They, and one other, are blocking my plans and I want them gone." A smile of evil intensity crossed his face as he looked over at Matt. "And I want you to do that."

"One other?" Matt had to have him say it all. He needed all the cards on the table so he knew how best to play this.

"The Governor of Kansas." He gave Matt a challenging stare. "I can work around the other state and territory officials, but Harvey and these two others are fighting me and unless they're stopped, my plan will not work."

"Those are pretty big obstacles." Matt stated. "they won't be easy for you to get to."

"No, they will not." Wallace agreed with a grin. "But then again, I will not have to. You will."

"And if I turn the job down?" Matt didn't want to appear eager to accept this job. He needed this man to believe completely that he was Mark Dalton, hired killer.

"Why should you?" Wallace finished his drink and rose to get another. "Though the job won't be easy, it will pay very, very well and if you live up to your reputation, then in no time you will be a wealthy man." He turned back to Matt with a grin. "Not as wealthy as I am of course."

Matt gave the man a scowl as he finally got to his feet and put his hat back on his head and headed for the exit. "I'll let you know."

Before Wallace could respond, Matt was across the room and out the door. He'd had his fill of the odious rich man and had no desire to spend any more time than necessary in his company. Besides, there was little more to be accomplished there. He now knew who the targets were. Barring complications he could be free of this mess soon.

Of course, little did he know, that his life was about to be filled with nothing but complications.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful comments and thoughts. I'm trying to reply individually to each of you but if I miss you, just know I do appreciate it.**

Striding purposefully down the street, Matt kept his eyes and ears open, waiting to be contacted again. Only this time, it wasn't Wallace or someone he was connected with that Matt expected.

"Matthew?"

That was who he expected.

Sitting on a chair outside a leather goods shop, Festus had been waiting patiently for Matt to emerge from the fancy hotel he'd gone into with that man. "I been a waitin' fer ya."

Matt took a careful look around them, to make Festus hadn't been heard calling him Matt. Sure that he hadn't, he nodded toward the stables. "Get Ruth, Festus. Ride out of town going east. There's an old miners cabin about five miles out of town, just to the north of the trail. I'll meet you there." Before Festus could answer or even question, Matt was gone and making it clear, he had no desire to say anything more.

Down in the Silver Dollar, Kitty laid yet another winning hand of poker on the table, and scooped up yet another pile of money. "Gentleman." She nodded to the three grinning men sitting around her and the four others standing by and waiting their chance. "I'm sorry, I am done for the day." She looked towards the bar. "Randy? Would you take over here?"

"Aw, no." One of the men protested. "We don't want him."

"Sorry, fellas." Kitty gave them a conciliatory smile but didn't stop as she went over and deposited the house share of her winnings in the cash box. She was tired. Tired of dealing out one hand after another and tired of being leered at. As well as tired of the smoke and noise of the saloon itself. It may have been the most prestigious saloon and gambling parlor in Denver, but in the end, it was not really any better than many others she'd been in.

"Kitty? You okay?" Deborah had noticed she'd left the table early and was concerned.

"Oh, I'm alright." Kitty shrugged. "Just needed to take a break."

"Well, it's about time." Deborah grinned at her. "How about going one better and joining me for that dinner."

Kitty started to refuse but Deborah had her arm and was leading her to the door before she could utter a sound. "You'll thank me later, Kitty." Deborah told her.

The Buckhorn Exchange restaurant, which occupied a large brick building a block away from the Silver Dollar was fairly crowded when the two beautiful women walked in but with a slight nod from Deborah, the waiter quickly appeared at their side and escorted them to a table.

"Eat here often, do ya?" Kitty grinned at her friend as they took their seats.

"Occasionally." Deborah answered slyly. "Just like Frank Mills the owner occasionally visits the saloon."

Kitty burst into laughter, knowing Frank Mills spent a good amount of time at the Silver Dollar. "Food that good or are there other considerations?" Kitty arched a brow at her friend.

"Now, Kitty Russell!" Deborah feigned shock. "What a question."

Kitty was quickly tired of the game and looked around the restaurant at the other diners. Pretty much what she expected. A mixture of cowboys and businessmen and miners and various other kinds thrown in. As she looked around the huge rectangular room, she happened to glance out of the large glass front of the building and for a second her heart stilled.

Blinking hard, she looked again, harder but this time it was gone. The tall man on the buckskin horse riding past had either been an illusion created by her weary mind or just someone who resembled the love of her life. Either way, it was a sharp reminder to the heart sore woman that despite a year of traveling around the country and pushing herself to her limits to forget the pain, his loss had created, she wasn't over him. Probably never would be.

"Kitty? Kitty?"

Kitty suddenly realized Deborah had been speaking to her and she hadn't a heard a word. "Uh, sorry, Deb." She shook her head, hoping it would dislodge the pain and send it back to where she'd been hiding it. "What'd you say?"

"I said, I hope you don't mind, but that friend of mine still might join us for dinner. When you turned me down earlier, I sent a message to his hotel to cancel but I never got a reply, so he just may show up here."

Kitty let out a puff of air. "As long as you don't try to play matchmaker. You know how I feel about that."

Deborah nodded. "I know. But honestly Kitty. That lawman you were so taken with is gone. From what I hear, he's been dead a year now. Don't think it's time you stopped running around the country and settle down and maybe give yourself another chance with another man? Maybe, this time, a man who won't take off and leave you all the time."

Kitty glared at her friend's words. "Matt Dillon had a job to do." Kitty snapped. "An important job and he couldn't always be there with me."

Deborah sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Kitty. I didn't mean any offense to him. I'm just worried about you. You deserve better, Kitty."

Kitty had no answer to that. She wasn't sure what she deserved anymore.

"Ah, come on, Kitty. Honestly, I'm sorry." Deborah cajoled as she spotted a man coming in ther direction. "Look, if you won't cheer up for me, do it for yourself and the handsome man whose headed in our direction, huh?"

At her words, Kitty brought her head up and looked towards the door to see a man approaching them. Obviously wealthy from his clothing and bearing and even good looking in a back east sort of way, he drew the attention of most women in the restaurant. Even Kitty's. But only for a moment. She wasn't really interested.

"Ladies." The man approached their table and doffed his hat. "I was hoping I would catch you before you left. I'm sorry, I'm late but I was delayed." He addressed both women, but his eyes rested solely on Kitty.

"Oh, it's alright." Deborah smiled up at him. "We were delayed ourselves. In fact we just got here. Come on, have a seat."

The man finally looked over at Deborah and smiled but stayed as he was. "Uh, aren't you going to introduce us first?"

"Oh, oh, of course." Deborah answered. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Kitty Russell. Kitty. Meet Mr. Miles Wallace."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Miles Wallace proved to be charming, intelligent and debonair. Though he told Kitty and Deborah several witty stories, he also displayed the wonderful ability to listen. He paid particular attention to everything Kitty had to say, making it clear he was very interested.

Deborah, who watched the both of them, was pleased to see that while Kitty hadn't eagerly accepted his advances, she hadn't shot him down and left either. After listening for a while, and seeing that Kitty wasn't willing to go any further than she already had, Deborah decided to give her a slight push.

"Well, Kitty, Miles, I really hate to leave such pleasant company, but I need to return to the Silver Dollar." She placed her napkin down and pushed back from the table.

"Oh." Kitty nodded and started to rise, but Deborah shook her head. "Oh, no, Kitty. Just because I have to leave, doesn't mean you do. You stay here and finish your dinner." She glanced over at Miles. "You wouldn't mind walking Kitty back to the Silver Dollar later, would you, Miles?"

"Of course not." He hastily agreed as he rose from his chair and pulled Deborah's chair back for her.

"Well, I would," Kitty spoke up as got up from the table. Turning to Miles, she smiled and extended a hand. "Mr. Wallace, it was very nice meeting you but I really do need to get back."

"To do what?" Deborah demanded. She was irritated that Kitty was resisting her efforts to fix her up. "You don't have to be downstairs til this evening."

"I know." Kitty answered. "But I have some other things I need to attend to."

"Well, I understand." Miles answered, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. "But I do hope this won't be the last time I see you. Perhaps we could share supper."

Trying not to yank her hand away from him, Kitty offered a brief smile but shook her head. "I'm sorry, I will be working tonight. But thank you very much for the offer."

"Well, then, perhaps breakfast in the morning, or maybe dinner or supper tomorrow." He wasn't used to being told no and he found that her refusals only made him want her more.

Kitty opened her mouth to refuse those offers as well but upon a glare from Deborah, conceded slightly. "Well, we'll see." She offered.

As the two women turned and walked away from him, Miles watched Kitty with a raised brow. "Oh, yes, my dear. We'll see, indeed."

Out on the street, Deborah stopped and turned to Kitty, her expression told of her displeasure. "Kitty, please. What is it with you? Miles is a damn attractive man and a rich one. He could give you everything you've ever wanted."

Kitty shook her head sadly. "Not everything." She sighed.

Deborah's expression softened as she linked arms with her friend and started them down the street. "I know, honey. I know nothing will ever bring him back to you, but please don't stop living because of it."

Kitty didn't reply as they moved on down the street. She hadn't felt truly alive for a long time and was certain she never would again.

While the women returned to the Silver Dollar, Matt rode swiftly to the rendezvous point he'd mentioned to Festus, keeping his eyes and ears open for anyone who may have followed him. Finally, certain he had ridden out there alone, he stopped in front of the dilapidated little log cabin and dismounted. He didn't call out or expect Festus to. He knew the hill man well enough to know he'd be cautious.

Taking one more, slow look around him, Matt threw Buck's reins around what was left of the porch support and moved towards the front door. He heard and saw nothing he didn't expect to. Turning his gaze to the cabin, he pushed the door open and stepped through. Immediately, he felt the barrel of gun pressed into the back of his head.

"Been waitin', Matthew." Festus said as he reached down and pulled Matt's gun from its holster. "Right proud to see ya come alone."

"I could say the same, Festus." Matt offered him a smile as he took two steps forward and slowly turned around. "You planning on using that?" He nodded to the pistol Festus had pointed at him.

"I don't know." Festus answered, eyeing him owlishly. "You plannin' on givin' me cause?"

Matt's smile widened and he shook his head. "Nope."

Festus studied him for a moment, before finally, he holstered his gun and nodded to an old crate leaning against the wall of the cabin. "Ya might as well have yerself a seat, Matthew. I ain't lettin' ya leave here till ya tell me everything."

On the ride out there, Matt had considered lying to Festus, telling him anything to get rid of him. But he decided against it. He didn't like lying to anyone and certainly not to a friend. Taking a seat on the offered crate, he unbuttoned his coat, took off his hat and sighed. "It's a long story." He warned.

Festus hooked another crate and sat down, leaned back against the wall. "I got nothing but time."

Matt nodded. "Well, it started when I got summoned to that meeting at the governor's last year. You remember?"

Festus nodded. "Yeah, I remember. You had to leave the day afore Miss Kitty's birthday."

Matt nodded sadly, remembering the sadness in her eyes as she watched him get on the train. She hadn't protested his leaving and she hadn't complained but that one look had told him what words hadn't. He still regretted that above everything else.

"Yeah," he answered. "Well, anyway, when I got there, I was taken into a meeting with not only the governor but several other high ranking officials as well. They had gotten some information that there was a cartel building."

"What's this here car-tale, Matthew?"

"It's a group of people all coming together for a common goal." Matt stood from the flimsy crate and paced over to the glassless window of the cabin and looked out. "In this case, the common goal was the destruction of government."

Festus narrowed his eyes at him. "How? They ain't no body could do that. They's too many of them yahoo's in the government. Ya cain't get all of em."

Matt took a deep breath. "No, you can't." Matt agreed. "But you can get rid of the most important ones and when you do that, you have the rest of them where you want them."

"Still don't tell me how." Festus pointed out.

"For the past year, I've been working under the name of Mark Dalton. Building myself a reputation as a fast gun who can take out just about anyone. The governor, with the help of the marshal's service, set up a bunch of targets for me and I killed each one."

"Ya what?" Festus moved his hand back down towards his gun. He wasn't at all certain this was the same man who'd left Dodge a year prior.

"Now hold on." Matt waved a hand at him. He could only imagine what Festus was thinking. "I didn't really kill anyone. I just made it look that way. The people who were supposedly killed were witnesses to various crimes that the Marshal's service was going to move somewhere in order to protect them. When I supposedly killed them, it made it easier to give them another identity and build my reputation."

Festus relaxed a bit and moved his hand away from his gun. "So now they think you're a hired gun. What now?"

Matt shrugged. "Well, now it's time to move up. That man, that met me in the stable this morning, is the beginning of it. He wants me to take out Senator Harkness and Congressman King and them move on up to the Governor."

Festus' eyes widened. He'd never know Matthew to be a liar but this…. "I don't believe ya." He stated bluntly.

Matt smiled half heartedly. "You don't have to. Wallace does. And right now that's all that matters."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

For the next two hours, Matt told Festus, in detail, where he'd been and what he'd been doing since leaving Dodge. The places he'd gone and the people he'd seen and 'killed', and the things he'd done. Some people he 'killed' weren't really wanted dead by anyone. Some people were. But all of them cemented his identity as Mark Dalton, killer for hire. And all of them walked away into new identities and hopefully better lives than those they'd left behind.

"How come they chose you, Matthew?" Festus asked when Matt finally finished his tale. "Ain't they got no other men what kin do this?"

Matt dropped his head. "They had other men, Festus." He acknowledged. "But there weren't too many fast enough and free enough to do it."

Festus cast a glare in his direction. "Free enough?"

"Not married. Not tied down." Matt clarified with no pride in it.

"Why'd ya never tell Miss Kitty nothing." Festus asked sharply. "Ya had to know she'd be pinin' fer ya."

Matt turned away with a heavy sigh. "I know, Festus. But I also knew that there was a good chance, I might not live through all this. If I'm found out… if anything at all goes wrong…" He ran a trembling hand though his hair. "I didn't want her to grieve for me like that, Festus. I figured if she just thought that I left, that I just took off on her, she'd be mad at me but she could get over being mad at me."

"Are ya crazy?" Festus snapped as he came to his feet. "Or do ya thank I am."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, genuinely unsure of why Festus was so angry. He knew the hill man cared for Kitty but he thought he'd understand why he'd stayed away from her.

"That there letter, the Governor done sent Miss Kitty." Festus glared at him. "That one what said you was daid in Arizona. How do ya think she felt when she got it? She were hurt more'n I ever seed her."

"Dead?" Matt looked at Festus in shock. "N… no. I… I was told she and everyone else would be told that I accepted a position in Washington. I… Festus, honest, I… I didn't want her to think I was dead. I never agreed to anything like that."

Festus had never known Matt to lie and he wanted to believe him now but he remembered all too clearly the letter Miss Kitty had about worn to rags as she read and reread it. And he remembered the Sherriff who'd assured him confidently that the big man he'd seen buried was Matt Dillon as he handed him his hat and wallet.

"I took me ride down ta Arizona Territory, Matthew." Festus said carefully, watching his face. "They was a Sherriff down there, gave me yore hat and wallet and jes swore up and down he'd buried you. Why'd he lie? Why'd the Governor lie if this weren't yore idea?"

Matt shook his head in total confusion. He had no idea. He remembered all too clearly the private meeting he'd had with Governor Harvey and his secretary. He'd made it clear that he didn't want Kitty or anyone else in Dodge to be told he was dead. He'd only wanted them told that he was reassigned to a post in Washington and wouldn't be back.

"I don't know, Festus. I honestly don't know. That wasn't the arrangement I made. It… I… I didn't want her to think me dead. I swear it."

"Wael, don't make no never mind what ya wanted. She thinks yore daid and she's mighty hurt over it." Festus shook his head mournfully as he remembered the pain he'd seen written all too clearly in the saloon owners eyes each day she faced without the lawman in it. And though he hadn't been told any details, he was sure that more had happened to her that last day at Long Branch than just her being shot.

"How is she, Festus?" Matt saw the look cross his friends scruffy face and feared the worst.

Festus shrugged as he tucked his thumbs into the arms of his vest. "I ain't got no idee, Matthew. She took off from Dodge about a year ago and ain't nobody seed hide ner hair of her since. Least ways that I know of anyhow. Course I ain't been in Dodge for pert near two months my own self. It jes weren't the same around there. You and Miss Kitty was gone, Ol' Doc got so he wouldn't even argue with me and Newly didn't no time fer nothing. So's I jes took off."

"She left?" Matt questioned. He'd heard nothing but that and frowned at the thought of Dodge without her.

Festus nodded, decorating it with a deep sigh. "Yeah, she shore did. She sent Doc a letter from San Francisco, not too long after that. And then a couple months later sent him another from some place up east. Then right afore I left town, he got one saying as how she was coming this way to hep out an old friend."

"That why you're here?" Matt knew how much Festus cared about Kitty. And he knew the man would do practically anything to look out for her.

"Well, kinda." Festus admitted. "I got me some kin jes east of here. I went there first and spent a little time fishing and such. Then I figured I'd amble on this way and see could I maybe find her."

"Have you?" Matt was a jumble of emotions right then. The thought that Kitty might be there in Denver was both wonderful and beyond scary. Though he'd give anything to see her again, he didn't want her in danger or his cover blown. And if they ever came into contact again, he was sure that's what would happen. But with both regret and relief he saw Festus shake his head no.

"Naw, I ain't seen her. Course, I ain't been every where's neither. I only been here a couple days."

Matt searched the ground for some solace in that but for the life of him, he couldn't find it. Finally, he looked back up at his friend. "Festus, do me a favor. If you do see Kitty, don't mention me. Don't tell her anything at all about seeing me. Her life could be in danger if you do. Do you understand?"

Festus studied him for a space of time before finally handing Matt's gun back to him and answering. "I understand. I don't like it. But I understand."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty smiled sweetly to the men at the table with her and doled out yet another hand of poker but her mind wasn't really much on the game. It was on the man standing at the bar, staring at her. Since having dinner with him and Deborah the day before, he'd made it his life's mission to be at her elbow every waking minute and she was growing mighty tired of it.

Though he'd not stepped out of bounds with her or attempted any liberties, there was just something about him that didn't set right with her. Of course, she had to admit he was attractive and had the most impeccable manners, something in short supply even in the finest of places like the Silver Dollar.

But manners weren't everything and it didn't matter anyway. Deborah's regular dealer would be returning early next week and then Kitty would pack up and leave again. Miles Wallace could then stand and stare at someone else.

"Miss Kitty?" The bartender was standing at her side with a drink in his hand. "That gentleman at the bar asked me to bring this to you."

Kitty glanced over at Wallace and gave him a slight nod but shook her head at the bar tender. "Please tell the gentleman, I appreciate it, but I'm working and really don't want a drink at this time."

When the bar tender returned and gave Kitty's message to Wallace, he was furious. People did not refuse his generosity, especially not a saloon woman. But Wallace recognized that then was neither the time nor place to show her his displeasure. That could come later, when they were alone. And he was certain they would be alone.

With a shrug and smile, he indicated he understood and turned back around, drinking the whiskey he'd sent to her. Then tipping his hat to her, Wallace finally turned and left the saloon. He had business to attend to with Dalton. But he'd not forget Kitty Russell's slight, not by a long shot.

Striding quickly down the street, scowl on his face and stylish cane hooked on his arm, Wallace made his way back to his hotel room. Dalton was supposed to meet him there shortly to give him his answer. He was certain he knew what it would be but they still had to iron out the details.

Entering his room, Wallace had no sooner shrugged out of his jacket and poured himself a drink when a knock came at the door. "Come in." He called gruffly as he swallowed his drink and poured another.

Matt, upon hearing permission, opened the door and came in; hat in hand ready to accept the 'job' the man offered him. If he had his druthers he'd done anything to not only say no, but to arrest the man for his intentions. But Matt knew the law way too well. He, as of yet, had no proof of what Wallace was asking him to do and until he did, he'd have to play along.

Wallace turned when he entered and waved a drink at him. "Like a drink, Dalton?"

"No." Matt answered stonily.

Wallace raised a brow at him. "Do you drink, Dalton?"

"Comes the time for it." Matt answered.

Wallace studied him for a moment before finally giving a curt nod and settling himself on his couch. "So, have you made a decision as to my job offer?"

Matt nodded. "I have. I'll take it. But the price will be high. The work won't be easy and I'm going to need help."

"Help?" Wallace narrowed his eyes at him. "I was given to understand you were the best."

"I am." Matt declared. "But even the best can occasionally use help. I have an associate here in Denver that can give me all the help I need. But he'll cost you extra. I won't pay him out of my money."

Wallace got to his feet, a glare on his chiseled face. "Now see here..."

"No. You see." Matt put all the authority he possessed into his deep voice. "My rear's on the line here if this doesn't go well. I have no doubts that you'll have yourself covered and would have no compunctions about leaving me hanging. I'm willing to accept the risks and so is my friend but risks cost money." Matt took a step closer to him. "Your money." He let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "You want this done. You pay and you pay well."

Wallace and Matt faced each other for several minutes, each studying the other for any sign of weakness. Finally, Wallace literally and figuratively took a step backward and dropped his gaze. "How much?"

Matt allowed a smile to touch his face but not his eyes. "Twenty thousand for me. Five for my friend."

"That's preposterous." Wallace practically yelled. "That is a great deal more than I had in mind."

"That's the price." Matt answered unequivocally. "You pay it or get someone else." When, after a couple of moments, Wallace didn't answer, Matt placed his hat on his head and headed for the door. "There's a place down the street." He stated when he reached the exit. "It's called the Silver Dollar. I'll be waiting there for your answer."

Wallace didn't answer him, didn't even look up. The money was steep but he could afford it and more. The real problem was not the money, it was the man. Wallace didn't like not being in charge. Although Dalton would, as he said, be taking all the risks, he would also be in charge of the whole thing with Wallace not being able to dictate anything. The thought was unsettling to the ruthless businessman.

Setting back down on the couch, he considered every angle before finally realizing, Dalton had him. If he wanted the Senator and Congressman, as well as the Governor dead, he would have to abide by Dalton's rules. Taking a deep breath, he rose from the couch, grabbed his jacket and hat, eschewing the worthless cane and headed for the Silver Dollar.

"Maybe I'll be able to combine business and pleasure, he said to himself as he thought of the beautiful red headed dealer that would also be there.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Just a quick note to thank all of you that I wasn't able to PM. I truly do appreciate you each and every one. Also, HAPPY EASTER everyone. Hope you all have a wonderfully blessed day.**

Matt strode briskly down the street towards the saloon, he'd seen, called the Silver Dollar. It appeared to be the nicest one around and he planned on running up a nice big bar tab that Miles Wallace would have to pay. As he walked, he thought of his meeting with Wallace and his earlier one with Festus. Both of them had been very enlightening but for very different reasons.

Once Matt had told Festus everything, the former deputy insisted on helping Matt in this in whatever way he could. Matt had declined at first but upon second thought, decided it wouldn't be a bad idea. Of course, the rest of the conversation wasn't so good. Festus' revelations had been disturbing to say the least. He remembered all too clearly the meeting in the governor's office when the plans were laid out and details settled on.

"Matt,"the governor said rather sadly. "You understand this isn't a simple assignment. You can't just go out arrest someone and come home. This plan will take months maybe even a year or more to set in place and implement."

Matt nodded. He knew what was being asked of him and he knew that of all the men at the Governor's disposal, he and only one other stood any chance of success with the least problems. And his being single meant that he had no family to leave behind for that long to wonder and worry.

No family, that was, if you discounted Kitty. And he surely didn't want to do that.

"Matt." Harvey got up from behind his desk came around, sitting on the edge of the massive piece of funrniture. "I know you and Miss Russell are close…"

Matt looked up and Harvey could plainly see how close. "I know what I'm asking you to do and I understand how hard this will be on not only you but her as well but there simply isn't anyone else who can do this. Or at least do it right. I need you, Matt. The state of Kansas as well as several surrounding states and territories need you to scourge the earth of these people."

When Matt still didn't answer, Harvey reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "You can back out, Matt. We can assign this to Will Jamison."

Matt's brow shot to the ceiling. "Jamison? He's married with a two year old boy."

Harvey shrugged. "I know. And I wouldn't want to send him. But you and he are the only ones with a chance in hell of doing this and you know it. If you won't, he will."

Matt knew Jamison was ambitious and this would be something he'd jump for, family or no. But he also knew he couldn't let him do it. No matter the personal cost to himself, he couldn't deprive that woman and her child, even temporarily, of the man in their life. "I'll do it." He finally said quietly. "But I want something in return."

"You name it." Harvey eagerly agreed.

"You personally send a letter to Kitty Russell, Doc Adams and Festus Haggen. Tell them, I've been reassigned permanently to Washington and I won't be back. Make me out as the worst kind of scum you want but make sure they understand not to come looking for me."

Harvey frowned. "You want them to think ill of you?"

Matt nodded. "I'd druther they hate me as to grieve me. And if this doesn't work, that's what they'll do."

Harvey didn't look convinced that this was a good idea but still he nodded. "Consider it done."

As he walked along, Matt shook his head on that year old conversation. There was no way his wishes could've been misunderstood. Which meant Harvey lied to not only him but Kitty and his friends as well. Matt could do nothing about that right then, but once this was over, he vowed, he and Harvey were going to have a long talk. There would be nothing he could do about Kitty, but Harvey he could and would.

Almost as soon as that thought crossed his mind, however, Matt kicked it out as foolish. Would all of this ever be over? The end of his assignment was supposed to culminate in the arrest of the leaders of the cartel. But would it? Or would someone else rise to take their place once Wallace and his cronies were gone?

And what of Wallace. Though he had protested at the price Matt quoted, he didn't continue in that protest and Matt was certain he would comply with it. That meant he seriously wanted the Senator, Congressman and Harvey dead. But why?

They were only three government figures. Just like in the Cartel, if they disappeared others would take their place. Killing them would stop nothing for too long.

Then it struck him.

Those three held very important and key positions in government. Others would take their place but they'd most likely be others put there by Wallace and his ilk. If that was the case, then Wallace was better connected then he thought and the game he'd been playing for the last year, just got a lot more dangerous.

Having finally reached the saloon, Matt paused outside and took a deep breath. He needed to keep focused on what was happening right here and now and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. He couldn't afford to let anything distract him now, not even the thought that he could easily get killed in this mess. Finding out that Kitty and everyone else already thought him dead sort of dulled that.

When he'd settled his mind to it and taken another deep breath, Matt squared his shoulders and pushed on into the saloon and over to the bar. "Whiskey." He grunted to the bartender. "Best you have."

The bartender raised a brow as he took in Matt's appearance.

"Money's coming." Matt told him. "Pour."

Though the bartender made it a practice never to serve a drink until it was paid for, he took in the size of the man in front of him as well as the glare on his face and decided to break his own rule, at least this once. "Yes, sir." He swallowed hard as he poured.

While Matt stood with his back to most of the barroom, he never saw Kitty get up from her table and slowly make her way to her rooms upstairs.

And Kitty, tired and weary, and without even a glance in the direction of the bar, never saw him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Bartender! A bottle of your finest." Wallace ordered as he approached Matt at the bar and swept the floor with his gaze. Though disappointed at not seeing Kitty, he felt that only a temporary condition soon to be rectified after he finished his dealings with Dalton.

Setting a fine bottle of bourbon on the counter, the barman nodded to the rich man. "That'll be six dollars, sir."

"Six?" Wallace scowled. "Did the rates go up?"

"Nope." Matt spoke up with an even stare. "I told him you were buying mine as well."

Wallace's temper flared but forcefully he tamped it back down. His anger would serve no purpose right then and accomplish less. Dalton was needed right then. Besides, though he couldn't put a finger on why, Dalton intimidate and even frightened him in some way. He didn't want to tangle with the man unless totally necessary.

After paying for the whiskey, Wallace motioned towards a table in the back. "Let's have a seat, shall we?"

Matt said nothing as he followed Wallace across the massive room and to a table in a small alcove where their talk could be a little more private.

But no sooner did the men sit down, than Deborah appeared at their side. "Well, Miles." She exclaimed when she caught sight of Matt sitting beside him. She hadn't seen a man that good looking in a long time. "Who's your friend?"

Wallace could see the interest in the proprietress eyes and it amused him. "Mark Dalton, meet Deborah Villon. She is the owner of this establishment."

"Ma'am." Matt nodded towards her politely, offering little more than a half smile.

"You, uh… here in town permanently?" She asked moving a step closer.

"No, ma'am." He answered. "Just here for a few days on business."

"Oh." She was a bit disappointed then suddenly brightened as a thought occurred to her. "Well, since you won't be here all that long, why waste time? How about you joining me for supper tonight?"

"Uh, no." Matt refused. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. But I uh, I have something I need to do."

"Oh come on." She pleaded. "You have to eat anyway." She leaned in very close so that he could smell her very expensive perfume. "If you're afraid to be alone with me, Miles here can join us."

"Me?" Miles questioned. "I'm sorry, Deborah but I have better things to do than act as chaperone."

Deborah looked at him with an arched brow. "Like chasing after a certain dealer I know?"

When Miles didn't answer she chuckled. "What if she joins us as well?"

Miles considered the idea and realized it might be the best way to get close to the beautiful woman. "Alright." He nodded graciously. "Shall we say seven? Dalton and I will pick you two up."

"Alright." She smiled happily at the thought of getting to know the tall man.

"Now wait a minute." Matt protested. "I didn't agree."

Miles ignored him and looked up at Deborah with a smirk. "We'll be there."

When Deborah walked away, Matt glared over at Wallace. "Who do you think you are? I decide who I have dinner with. Not you."

"Not tonight you don't." Wallace regarded him seriously. "Tonight, as your employer, I decide."

Matt sat up a little. "You accepting my terms?"

Wallace nodded. "Monetarily, yes. But please let me make it clear. You work for me not the other way around."

Matt shook his head. "I work for myself."

"Semantics." Wallace sighed. "You are taking my money and doing a job for me. No matter how you look at it, you are working for me."

Matt pushed back from the table. "Don't mean I have to have dinner with you and that woman."

Wallace gave him a sly smile. "It does if you want an advance on your money."

That evening, Matt and Wallace stood at the bottom of the stairs, bathed, groomed and waiting for the two ladies upstairs to come down. Matt had no desire to be there, but Wallace giving him money would be worth it. It'd be one more nail in the man's coffin. Tangible proof he could use against him.

"They sure don't mind taking their time." Matt groused when he looked up again at the empty staircase.

"They're women and women are always late." Wallace told him.

Up in her rooms, Deborah was still arguing with Kitty about going. "Kitty, please. You have to."

"Why do I have to?" Kitty asked with a crinkled brow. "I don't owe Miles Wallace anything. And anything I owed you has more than been repaid these last few weeks and you know it."

"I know." Deborah sighed. "And it's not about owing anybody. It's about helping out a friend."

"Isn't that what I've been doing?" Kitty asked pointedly.

"Yes, of course. But that was for business. This is for pleasure." When Kitty still didn't agree, Deborah grabbed her hands. "Oh, Kitty, please. Please. Just this once, okay? I promise I won't ever ask you again."

Kitty shook her head, knowing she should continue to decline. But she knew Deborah wouldn't leave her alone. "Alright." She groaned as she got up and gathered her reticule and hat. "Let's go."

Down below, the two men were beginning to get impatient when suddenly a door closing could be heard above and both men looked up to see two women heading for the stairs.

For just a moment Matt's vision blurred and he felt faint as he saw the one figure descending the stairs and gliding towards him. He couldn't believe it. And by the look on her face, the feeling was mutual.

"Kitty, my dear." Miles smiled broadly and took her hand when she reached them. "You look wonderful as do you Deborah."

"Thank you, Miles.' Deborah returned, her eyes resting on Matt. "You and Mr. Dalton didn't do too badly yourselves."

Matt knew he had to do something, he had to break the connection between he and Kitty, for both their sakes but it had been so long.

Kitty was dry mouthed as she stared into the face of a dead man. Or at least one purported to be. Finally, after an insistent tug on her hand by Miles, she looked away. "Uh, sorry, it took so long. My fault, I'm afraid."

"That's more than alright, my dear." Miles grinned. The looks exchanged by his tall employee and the red head didn't go unnoticed by him but he had no idea of their origin. "Mark Dalton." He turned to Matt, possessively hanging onto Kitty's hand. "May I introduce you to Kitty Russell? Kitty, this is Mark. He's a temporary employee of mine."

Matt glanced at Wallace in understanding. He was trying to make sure he and Kitty understood that he was beneath him. Forcing a stranger's civility into his voice, he bowed slightly. "Good to meet you, Miss Russell."

Kitty could do little more than nod. "Mr. Dalton." She murmured.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner was an uncomfortable time for the red head and the cowboy. Emotions and thoughts burned through their heads and hearts leaving behind ash and pain and worry.

Though he showed no obvious sign of recognizing her, and he wore another name, Kitty knew Matt Dillon when she saw him. He had resided in her heart for far too long not to. But why was he there? And with a man like Miles Wallace? And why hadn't he let her know that he was alive?

That last question was the one that burned the most as she sat across the table from him and looked into his eyes, practically begging him to give her some sort of answer. But the only reply she was received was a curt nod of the head and a softening of his gaze the few times he glanced in her direction.

Matt was afraid to look at her too often for fear his feelings for her could be clearly seen. He didn't question her being there. Festus had told him she had come this direction to help out her friend. And he now knew who the friend was. But he questioned her silence. She knew who he was, despite the mustache he'd grown and the different name. She had to be furious at his unknown deception. Why wasn't she giving him away, as other women he had known would have?

"The food's really good tonight isn't, Mark?" Deborah cast doe eyes at him but noticed he wasn't paying attention, to her or anyone else. "Mark?"

She reached over and placed her hand on his arm, in much the same way Kitty used to and he jumped a little.

"Huh?" He blinked and looked around.

"I said; the food is really good tonight. Don't you think?" Deborah watched his eyes as she spoke, expecting him to sneak a look over at Kitty and prepared to be jealous when he did.

But instead he turned solely to her. "Oh, uh, yeah. It's… its fine." He answered as he speared a potato with his fork and lifted it to his mouth for emphasis. "Just fine."

Deborah glanced at Kitty and then Miles. Neither of them seemed to be enjoying their meal. Kitty, if that was possible, had said even less than Mark and seemed almost angry. Angry at what, though, Deborah couldn't begin to guess.

Miles was watching Kitty as well as Mark, certain he'd seen some sort of connection between them when they met at the saloon, but they certainly didn't act as though there was. In fact they acted as though they couldn't stand the sight of each other and it puzzled him. People usually only hated each other after they'd known them very well. These two had never met. Or had they?

"Kitty, my dear." Miles looked over at her. "Would you prefer something else? You don't look as though you're enjoying your meal."

Kitty, avoiding even a glance at Matt, shook her head. "No, no, Miles. Thank you, but I'm just not really hungry. I… no thank you."

"Are you not feeling well, Kitty?" Deborah asked with some concern. Kitty had seemed alright earlier in the day, but she certainly looked pale now.

"Oh, I'm just tired I guess." Kitty shrugged it off. "As a matter of fact, if you don't mind, I'd like to just go ahead and go back to my room."

"Oh, no, Kitty. Please." Miles implored. "It's early yet."

"I know, Miles." She smiled as warmly as she could muster considering how cold she felt right then. "But honestly, it's been a long day for me and I would just sour the evening for you all." Placing her napkin on the table she pushed back from the table and rose. "You all have a nice evening."

Matt started to rise and offer to walk her back, but just in time, realized that would not be a good idea for a couple of reasons.

"Wait, Kitty." Miles said as he too rose from his seat. "I'll walk you back."

"No, that's alright, Miles." She shook her head. "You just stay and enjoy the rest of your evening. I'll be fine."

"My evening cannot be enjoyed if I'm worried about you, my dear." He smiled patronizingly at her. "Now, come. I'll walk you back." As Kitty gathered her cloak about her, Miles pulled some money from his pocket and tossed it on the table. "That should take care of dinner." He glanced over at Matt. "I'll talk to you tomorrow about details."

Matt didn't reply, just merely nodded as he allowed himself the luxury of once again gazing at Kitty before Miles took her arm and led her away.

"Well, I'm sorry Kitty wasn't feeling well, but I'm kinda glad she and Miles went on." Deborah gave him her most alluring smile. "Gives us a chance to maybe get to know each other a little better."

Matt swallowed hard. The last thing he wanted was to get to know her better. He wanted nothing to do with her and what he did want had just walked out the door with a despicable man who had hired him to kill three others. Matt's first instinct was to pull away from Deborah, get to his feet and chase after Kitty. But he couldn't do it. He had worked too long for this and had to see it through. So he sat and trying to gather what was left of his soul together and try to figure a way to do his job and protect Kitty at the same time.

Walking back to the saloon, Miles patted Kitty's hand which he held cradled in the crook of his arm. "I'm sorry the evening has to end so soon, Kitty. Are you sure you won't agree to perhaps a moonlight buggy ride or at least a night cap with me?"

Kitty forced herself to smile up at him. "I appreciate that Miles, really I do. But I think all I really want to do is just take a hot bath and go to bed. You understand, don't you?"

"To be honest, no." Miles answered as he stopped just outside the saloon and brought her around to face him. "Kitty, I realize that you and I do not know each other that well. And I know about the law man back in Dodge that you were close to."

At the stunned expression on Kitty's face, he smirked. "When I'm interested in someone, I want to know all I can about them. And Kitty, I am interested in you."

Kitty stood silently for a moment. She didn't believe he knew that Matt Dillon and Mark Dalton were the same man. And she didn't know just exactly what he would do about it if he did. In fact she had no idea what their association was all about at all. But she knew she didn't trust this man and angry as she was right then at Matt's deception, she wasn't about to do anything that would give him away.

Forcing the smile again, she took his hand. "Miles, I appreciate your interest, even if I don't appreciate your prying into my life, but really, I just…"

Swiftly, Miles leaned in and clamped his lips atop of hers, deepening the kiss until Kitty almost forcefully pulled back from him.

"Miles, please…"

"I'm interested in you, Kitty." He repeated. "I want you. And I always get what I want."

Before Kitty could offer a protest or argument, he had turned and walked away, leaving her with a very bad feeling.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

After seeing Deborah back to the saloon, Matt turned heel and made his way back over to the stable. He'd been staying close to town in order not to miss his contact and because he really had no place else to go.

But right then, he needed to get away. He needed to feel the hooves of his horse pounding away at the ground beneath him. He needed to see something besides gray buildings and humorless people.

He needed…

He stopped a few feet away from the stable doors. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed Kitty. Or at least, he needed to see her, talk to her and explain to her why he hadn't come back to Dodge. If she would let him, which he wasn't sure she would.

Doing an about face, he turned and retraced his steps to the saloon, walking past the front doors and heading around to the back. He had no right to expect to find her there and he knew it was improbable that she would be, but he had to see.

Quickly moving down the alley beside the saloon, he just reached the end when he saw her. The moon was casting a soft light on her, making her appear almost ethereal and more beautiful than he could ever remember. Slowing his steps, he stopped just a few feet from her. "Kitty." He whispered.

Kitty wanted to throw herself into his arms, bathing in the warmth of his embrace and the love she still saw in his eyes. But the pain and anger he'd caused kept her restrained. "Figured you come, Matt." She sighed. "Not sure why though. Doesn't seem to be much reason."

Matt took a quick look around them. He needed to talk to Kitty, but there was something else capturing his attention just then. He wasn't sure why, but he had an uncomfortable feeling that someone was moving about in the darkness. Without a word, he pulled his gun and pushed her back against the side of the building. Raising a finger to his lips, he made it clear to her that he didn't want her to move or make a sound.

Moving away from her, Matt quickly ran about halfway down the alley, gun raised, ears and eyes attuned to any sound or sight not belonging. He saw and heard nothing but he still felt like someone was nearby. Thoroughly searching the alley and the back of the building he found nothing.

Hurrying back down to Kitty, he leaned in close and whispered. "We need to talk, but not here. Give me a time and place and I'll be there."

It was on the tip of her tongue to say "nowhere". But her heart wouldn't let her, no matter how angry her head was, her stubborn heart still clung to him. "South of town, about an hours ride. Abandoned shack with its back to the hill. I'll leave here at dawn tomorrow."

Matt offered a slight nod and then seamlessly melted into the dark, leaving her once again bereft of him. With a sigh, she turned and made her way back up the rear stairs to her room above. She knew she'd get no rest this night.

Reaching her room, she crossed to her bed and tossed herself onto its surface. Her mind was in torment. The man she'd thought dead, the man who still claimed the biggest part of her was alive. She wanted to jump for joy and scream out his name at the same time she wanted to curse and hit him with everything within reach.

But she was pretty sure that when she saw him again she'd do neither one. She needed to know exactly why he'd left her first. Then she would need to figure out a way to deal with the anger, pain, grief and even guilt at all she'd lost because of him.

Silently, Matt crept back down the alley every sense tuned to his surroundings. There had been someone or something in that alley and he was bound to find out what. Moving further down than he had earlier, Matt had just about reached the main street when he saw, or actually stumbled over what he knew was there. A drunk, rolled up against a barrel, bottle in hand and close to being completely out of it.

Kneeling down next to him, Matt gently tapped him on the cheek. "Hey. Hey, you alright?" The man didn't respond and from the smell of it and the looks of him, he wouldn't. At least not for a few hours. The night was clear and warm and there didn't appear to be much on the man to warrant robbing him. Matt left him where he was and went on.

He knew he would most likely not sleep and he started to go on back to the stables and claim his horse. But he didn't. He knew he needed to at least lie down and stretch out his tired muscles. Pulling his hat down low, he strode down the street to the hotel and up to his room. Once inside, he shucked his hat and vest and boots. His gunbelt he removed but kept close, within easy reach. He was a far ways from home and he was taking no chances.

Stretching out on the bed, he lowered the lamp's flame and crossed his arms behind his head, remembering another, bigger, softer bed and the woman who'd shared it with him. For the last year he'd concentrated on one thing, getting Wallace and the man or men behind him. He'd sacrificed everything he held dear in order to get that done. And now he was on very edge of accomplishing just that.

Only, now it wasn't as easy as he'd supposed. Now he had a situation in the form of one beautiful woman who still held his heart in the palm of her hand. A woman who'd most likely get hurt in all of this no matter what he did. If she still cared about him, she'd worry and perhaps put herself in danger to help him. If she had stopped loving him, and really was interested in Wallace, she'd be hurt when he took the crook down.

No, no she didn't care about Wallace. Matt had seen the look on her face when she'd come down that staircase and their eyes met. Stone faced, she hadn't even twitched but he saw the shadow in her eyes, the connection. She'd no more forgotten him than he had her. Question would be; would that memory make any difference?

Rolling over, Matt closed his eyes, dreading and yet looking forward to the next morning.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm seriously lagging behind in replying to reviews individually so hopefully by posting two chapters at once again, I can make up for it and say here instead that I do appreciate your kindnesses. Oh and for those of you that didn't trust the drunk... Dang, you're good!**

"Are you sure?" Wallace stared hard and coldly at the man in front of him. "He went back there to meet a woman?"

"I'm sure." Came Elrod Murphy's reply. Though he was penniless and a lover of all things alcohol related, he was a pretty good informant when he needed to be. "I heard her voice."

"Did you see her?" Wallace's tone took on a sharp edge to it.

"Nope. She was too far back and hidden in the shadows. But it was a woman alright."

Wallace nodded thoughtfully. "And exactly what did he and this woman talk about?"

"Not much. I was real careful, but he still must've heard something cause they were barely there for a minute afore he left and come back down the alley. But I pretended to be a drunk so he left me alone."

"Hmmm." Wallace smiled. "Apparently Dalton isn't as dead in that way as I thought he was then. Either that or Miss Villon has charms even he couldn't resist."

"Guess so." Murphy shrugged. He was hoping Wallace would pay him quickly so he could get out of there. This rich man made him extremely uncomfortable.

"And after he left the alley. He returned to his room at the hotel?" Wallace needed to be sure of that.

"Yep." His informant nodded. "He didn't even so much as take a backwards glance. Just went on his way."

"Did you see what the woman did?"

"Naw. I heard her footsteps though and sounded like she headed up them back stairs. I guess since he weren't gonna stay, she didn't figure she needed to neither."

Wallace considered that. The night was still young. Deborah would normally be downstairs in the main hub of her business, charming just about any man who entered out of the very gold in their teeth. Unless…

Realizing that his disheveled spy was still waiting, Wallace reached into his pocket and pulled a wad of bills. Peeling several off, he placed them in the man's dirty palm. "I want you to continue to keep your eyes on Dalton." He said as he placed an extra bill in his grimy fist. "At least as long as he's here in Denver. I want a report on anybody he spends any time with. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." The vagabond nodded as he hastily stuffed the bills in his pocket and made a hasty retreat towards the door. "I sure will." Hurriedly, he escaped the confines of Wallace's company and made his way back out into the underbelly of the city. He had no intentions of doing that. His money was good, but even Elrod Murphy, despicable as he was, could tell that Miles Wallace was not good at all and he wanted nothing to do with him. He'd accepted the job of informant because he needed the money. But as he hurried away, he decided to find another job not quite as risky next time.

After Murphy left, Wallace sat back in his chair. Although Murphy hadn't brought him any information particularly useful, it was still rather interesting.

The brief period of time that he was with Deborah Villon, he'd barely glanced in her direction or spoken much to her at all. In fact he'd seen more of a spark in the man's eyes when he'd looked at Kitty Russell than he had Deborah, and yet there he was meeting her behind her saloon.

Or was he? Wallace suddenly stood up with a start, tucked his hands in his pockets and paced towards the window. Could it be? He knew he hadn't been imagining things. Dalton and Kitty did have some sort of connection when they'd looked at each other. But what kind? Could it have been Kitty that Dalton met behind the saloon and not Deborah?

Glancing at the clock, he saw it was late, but not so late he couldn't have a chat with Deborah. Grabbing his hat and coat, he left his rooms in search of answers.

Down the street aways, Festus Haggen was also in search of answers. He'd been following Matthew for some time. To his great surprise, he'd seen him and that rich dude going into the Silver Dollar and coming back out later with Miss Kitty and a blonde woman. To his even greater surprise, Miss Kitty was on the rich dude's arm and Matthew had a holt of the other one.

Finding himself a comfortable spot to roost, Festus sat back and watched for an hour until, to his consternation, Miss Kitty come back out of the saloon on the arms of the dude while Matthew stayed behind. He didn't know what was going on exactly, but he planned on finding out when he saw Matthew come out a little later with the blonde and escort her back to the saloon.

Once Matthew was alone, he was about to call him when he saw the ragged looking stranger following behind. Something about this whole thing bothered Festus and he lagged back, deciding it best to watch now and act later.

When Matthew had retired to his rooms, after going down into the alley with his shadow and then coming back out alone, he'd watched the vagabond as he'd gone into the Brown hotel. He decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a chat with the bum. When he returned to the street, Festus pounced and pulled him to the shadows for a talk.

"Honest, Mister." Elrod cowered in front of the whiskered man who held him tightly by the collar. "I didn't do nothing. Honest."

"What was you a follering that tall man fer, huh?" Festus could appear pretty intimidating when he wanted to. And right then he wanted to. "What bizness was it a your'n what he done and who'd ya go in that there hotel to tell it to?" When Elrod didn't immediately reply, Festus pulled back a fist and got even closer. "TALK!"

"Wa… Wallace." Elrod gasped. Never the bravest of men to begin with, he was now positively terrified of what the scruffy bandit would do to him. He told Festus everything.

When Festus finally let go, he made it completely clear to Elrod that it would be of a benefit to his health if he were to forget the tall man he'd been following and never darken Wallace's door again. Elrod completely agreed and wasted no time in putting distance between himself and everyone else.

As Festus watched him run down the street, he stood in contemplation for a few minutes, trying to decide what he should do. He'd just decided that he'd need to talk to Matthew when he spotted Wallace leaving his hotel and heading in the direction of the Silver Dollar. He didn't have to guess his purpose.

Deciding he could talk to Matthew later, he hurried after Wallace to see if he could either stop him or at least redirect him. Though nearly as long legged as Matthew, Wallace did make surprisingly quick strides and Festus had to run to catch up with him.

When he did, they had almost reached the Silver Dollar. Festus knew he'd have no chance of stopping or delaying him in there so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled out his gun and hit the rich in the back of the head. Carefully checking him over, he found, to his relief, that he hadn't killed him but he had at least knocked him out for a while.

Quickly dragging him into an alley, Festus stood back to catch his breath and figure his next move. Tempting though it was, Festus had no desire to kill the man. He just needed to make sure he didn't talk to either Miss Kitty or her friend before Matthew could. He didn't know for a fact of course, but he had an idea who Matthew had gone down that alley to see and he wasn't about to let Wallace let in that secret.

Taking a quick look around, Festus made a decision and went to work.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Sleep eluded Kitty and she was dressed and riding south before the sun even thought of rising. Though not a morning person, by any stretch of the imagination; Kitty was wider awake this morning, despite her lack of rest, than ever before.

The old man that ran the stables, wasn't too happy to be woken up at such an early hour to saddle a rent horse. But the pretty woman and the even prettier coins she handed him for both his services and his silence were more than enough to mollify him and he swiftly bent to the task, having her mount ready to go within half an hour.

Hurriedly, Kitty jumped aboard the big bay gelding and headed east, her mind racing along with the horse beneath her.

Matt was already there and waiting when she arrived. She wasn't surprised. Nor was she surprised when he appeared at her side when she reined in and quickly reached up to help her down. She accepted his help in dismounting and didn't protest when he took her hand and led her into the decrepit looking cabin but she distanced herself once the door was closed.

"You have any trouble?" He asked worriedly. "Anybody see you leave or follow you?"

"No." Came her rigid reply. "Why?" She eyed him warily. She wasn't quite sure what to do with this tall, almost stranger, or what to say.

"I've got trouble here, Kitty." He moved over to a grimy window and looked out. "If you're anywhere near me, it could spill over to you."

"Humpf." Kitty snorted. "That's nothing new."

"Kitty, look…" He took a step towards her which she countered with a step back.

"I don't want excuses, Matt. I want to know why you had me to believe you were dead. I want to know why…" Her voice cracked and she quickly turned away.

"I didn't know, Kitty." He sighed. "I didn't have any idea that you were told I was dead."

Kitty's glare turned into a look of confusion. "What do you mean, you didn't know? You had to know."

"But I didn't." He insisted. "When this whole thing was set up over a year ago, I specifically asked that you were to be told that I was reassigned to Washington and wouldn't be back. I didn't know anything about that letter from Governor Harvey until I ran into Festus yesterday."

"Festus?" She was more than just a 'little' confused now. She was stymied. "Where did you see Festus? And what 'whole thing'? Matt, you're making no sense what so ever. What's this all about?"

Taking another step closer to her, he was encouraged that she didn't back away again. So he took another step and gently took her arm, directing her to one of the crates. "Have a seat, Kitty and I'll do my best to explain all of this."

Warily, Kitty obliged and sat down heavily on the rough wooden crate, crossing her arms in front of her. Though she would still trust him with her life, she was no longer sure she would trust him with her heart unless he could convince her he wouldn't hurt her again.

Matt understood the distrust she was showing and he didn't blame her. He only hoped he could convince her of the truth.

Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, Matt began. "Remember last year when I had to go to Topeka, right before your birthday?"

She nodded but remained quiet.

"Well, that was because the governor summoned me there. He wanted me to do a job, an important job, Kitty. And a job I didn't feel I could turn down." When she continued in her silence, Matt plunged in and told her everything, including the fact that he hadn't known about the letter she'd received. "Honest, Kitty. I never, ever, wanted you to think I was dead."

"Oh, but you figured it was alright for me to think you abandoned me and didn't care about what we had?" She glared up at him before getting up from her perch and pacing around the room. She didn't know what to say or do or even feel. For over a year now, she'd grieved not only him but their future and their child. She'd borne a guilt at not only the loss of the child but of his loss as well, constantly wondering if there had been anything she should've or could've done that would've kept him there with her instead of taking off for his job. And as bad as the grief and guilt had been, she'd also carried an anger unlike any she'd ever known. Anger at him, at the Governor for his hateful letter and at herself for not being enough to keep him with her instead of riding off to get his self shot and worse.

But now here Matt was, alive and whole. But her future and her child were still dead and from what he'd just told her, he could still join them. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She chose to pace instead.

Matt understood and stepped into her path, gently grasped her shoulders. "I would give anything to have kept you from this. You have to know that. I never wanted you to grieve for me. I could stand your hating me easier than that. I asked specifically that you be told I left, not that I died."

Kitty pulled away and turned away. "I believe you. But it doesn't change a great deal. Does it? I mean, you have to do this… this job." She practically spat out the word. "And I'm still…"

"Still the only woman that I have ever really loved." He finished softly.

At his tone, more than his words, Kitty turned back to him, seeing the real pain in eyes. "Oh, Matt." She cried as she went to him, accepting his embrace and returning it with force. "I've missed you so much. I…"

"I know, Kitty." He whispered as he cradled her close to his chest, planting soft kisses on her forehead. "I don't like this either. But right now, I can't do anything other than what I am doing. I can't back out of this now. I have to see it through. But I can't have you in harms way. I couldn't stand to see you hurt again. I need you to leave here, Kitty. Today if possible."

Kitty looked up at him with a frown. "Leave? No!"

"Kitty." Matt sighed, reluctantly letting of her when she pushed him away. "I can't have you here. You're in complete danger as long as you are any where near me or Miles Wallace, especially Wallace. Besides, I'm not going to be staying here for long either. As soon as Wallace gives me enough information, I'm taking off to supposedly do what he's hiring me to do. I won't be back. So there's no need for you to hang around Denver and a lot of reasons to leave."

"I'll never see you again if I leave." It was a statement of fact they both felt was true.

"Maybe." He grudgingly admitted. "But at least you'd be safe."

"Safety can be highly overrated." She chuckled mirthlessly.

"Not the way I see it." He countered. "And not when it's your safety. Kitty, I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I…" His words were cut off when suddenly a horse was heard nickering outside. "Behind the door." He whispered urgently.

When he was sure Kitty was as concealed as she could be in the empty shack, he stepped to window and looked out. "It's alright." He released the breath he'd been holding. "It's Festus."y as he dismounted. "Festus." Kitty smiled and hugged him as he stepped up next to her. "Oh, it's good to see you."

"Yes'm." Festus' look was grim. "Only, ya might not think so, when I say what I gotta."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm failing miserably lately at replying to your wonderful reviews in person and I apologize. I will do my best to rectify that and thank you all, very much for your thoughts on this story and kind regards.**

"I'll tell ya, Matthew. I got him corralled right now but I cain't keep him that way and once he starts to askin' questions, ain't no tellin' what'll happen." Festus had told Matt and Kitty everything that had transpired since the night before, including the fact that by the time he'd tied up Wallace and hid him in a shed, he found, Matt had already left.

He'd thought at first that Matt had left Denver entirely until he'd learned that Kitty wasn't anywhere to be found too and then her remembered the shack and decided to come out and see if they were there.

"Matt," Kitty spoke up. "I'll talk to Deborah. You and Festus see what you can do about Wallace."

"What will you tell her, Kitty?" Matt asked.

"Well," she hesitated. "I'm not sure. I mean last night it was pretty clear she was interested in you and we acted like we didn't even know each other…"

"Exactly." Matt nodded. "No, I don't want you to tell her anything. I know she's a friend, but right now the more in the dark you keep her, the better for both her and us."

"Okay, then what are you going to say when Wallace asks Deborah if it was her in the alley and she tells him no?"

"I'm going to lie." He answered seriously. "You and your friend aren't the only two women in town, ya know. I'll just say it was another lady who didn't want her husband to know anything about me and it was just a coincidence that we met behind the Silver Dollar."

Kitty tapped her chin in thought and nodded. "That might work. Might even give credence to the way you ignored Deborah last night."

"That's what I'm thinking." Matt shrugged.

"Ya think, this here Wallace feller's gonna believe ya, do ya?" Festus asked.

"I honestly don't know, Festus. All I can do is tell it to him and see. Of course, I'll have to figure an explanation as to why you hit him over the head and tied him up." He gave his friend a brief glare.

"Maybe not." Kitty spoke up. "Festus, did he see you at all?"

"Naw, naw I doubt it. I was behind him the whole time and he were out when I tied him up."

"Then he doesn't know, Matt. You can tell him someone hit him over the head and robbed him and you found him."

"Yeah, only he wasn't robbed." Matt pointed out.

"Who says?" Festus grinned. "You lookey here, Matthew. Jes cause I've hung around you fer a spell don't mean I done forgot everything I was taught as a kid." Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out Wallace's wallet and handed it over to Matt.

"By golly, Festus." Matt chuckled. "I don't know whether to kiss you or arrest you."

"Wael," Festus tucked his thumbs in his vest, "ya cain't arrest me, cause ya ain't posta be no lawman here. And if'n yer gonna kiss someone, it orta be Miss Kitty here."

At his words, Matt's smile faded and he turned to look at Kitty who wasn't smiling either. Though they both had longed for that kind of contact for a long while, they knew they weren't anywhere near close to it. Too many things needed to be worked out first. Too many things needed to be said.

"Yeah, well, I…" Kitty stiffly headed for the door. "I guess I'd better head on back to town. You two had as well."

"Kitty." Matt stopped her before she left the shack. "We…" he licked his suddenly dry lips. "We're not through talking yet. We need to…"

"No, Matt. We don't." She shook her head. "Not right now at least. I promised Deb that I would stay and help her until her regular dealer came back. Now he's due back early next week so until then, I'm staying right where I am. I am not leaving. You say you have a job to do and I guess I understand it. So, I won't hinder you. But I won't leave until I'm ready and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

Matt understood from her tone that he'd not sway her in her decision, no matter how bad he wanted to. "Be careful, Kitty." He conceded. "Wallace is a dangerous man."

"Yeah, I know." She almost grinned as she turned and left the shack.

Festus watched her walk out and then looked back at Matt. "Ya know, Matthew. She's just liable to get herself inta a heap of trouble with that there Wallace feller."

Matt shook his head. "Not if I can help it. She's had enough trouble, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Festus nodded. "But then I thought she had enough long afore you left Dodge."

Matt didn't reply as he tugged his hat back on and headed for the door, emerging outside just as Kitty was riding away. For several moments, he watched her, aching for what he'd lost and wanting it, wanting her back. But finally, resignedly, he pulled his horse's reins free and mounted. What he wanted, didn't count.

He had a job, a duty he'd sworn an oath on. He had to do it. But as he and Festus headed back to town, he swore somehow, he'd find a way to get shed of this heavy burden called a badge and claim what he wanted. That is, if she'd still have him.

As Kitty rode back towards town, she thought about the fact that Matt was alive. The man she'd long thought dead was suddenly there, alive, breathing and still unattainable. She wanted to weep with relief at the same as she wanted to hit him as hard as she could for the pain she'd endured at her losses.

Instead she was going to do neither one. She was going to ride back to town, resume her seat at the dealer's table and if Miles Wallace asked her to dinner, she was going to accept with a smile. Matt would be furious of course but she didn't care very much what he thought.

Despite everything, she did care very much for Matt Dillon and she wasn't about to let an opportunity to help him, slip past her. Spending time with Miles just might provide her with the opportunity to do just that.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Matt and Festus raced back to town; taking a different route than the one Kitty had taken, coming in from the south. Matt doubted anyone would notice, but he wasn't taking chances. He didn't yet know enough about Wallace to know who and how many he had working for him. He wanted no one to see him with Kitty or even to think he knew her. It was the only way to keep her safe.

Once they reached the outskirts of town, the men slowed and Festus led Matt to where he'd stashed Wallace. They were in luck, he was still out of it.

"He's gonna be madder'n a wet hornet when he comes to." Festus acknowledged when he and Matt untied the unconscious man and carried him out of the small shed, Festus had stuffed him into.

"Maybe." Matt answered. "But not if he doesn't know exactly what happened."

"What'd'ya mean?" Festus frowned, seeing no way around the man's ire.

"Help me get him back to the hotel and I'll explain on the way." Matt answered as he and Festus got on either side of him and beginning dragging him down the street.

Once in the hotel, Matt and Festus made a show of two men bringing their friend back to his hotel after a night of drunken debauchery. The hotel clerk let it be known with an arched brow how he felt about such a matter but said nothing as Mr. Wallace was a wealthy client.

Once inside Wallace's room, Matt quickly stripped Wallace of his jacket and vest and shoes and laid him in the bed, carefully checking the knot on the back of his head. "Well, he's got a pretty good bump back there, but I think it'll be alright. You'd better get on out of here, though, before he wakes up. Go see if you can find a doctor and send him over here."

"Alright, Matthew." Festus nodded. "After that, I'll be down to Ace's High if'n ya need me."

"Ace's High?" Matt questioned the choice of saloon.

"Cain't afford that there Silver Dollar." Festus grinned as he opened the door. "See ya directly."

Matt watched his friend go, grateful for his solid presence and friendship. He had an idea he was going to need it. Pulling out a chair, he turned it around and straddled it, resting his forearms and head on the back, waiting for Wallace to come to, which he did a half hour later.

"Bout' time you woke up." Matt grunted when Wallace opened bleary eyes and looked around. "I was beginning to wonder if we found you too late."

"Found… me?" Wallace tried, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember past walking towards the Silver Dollar, intent on talking to Deborah. "What are you talking about?"

"You." Matt regarded him warily. "My friend found you and came and got me. You were laying in the alley behind the Silver Dollar, lump on your head and wallet gone. We brought you back over here and I sent for a doctor. He ain't shown up yet though."

At mention of his wallet, Miles sat up quickly, wincing at the sudden pain in his head, and patted his pockets. "My… my wallet is gone?" He looked decidedly more worried about the loss than Matt thought a rich man should have. He made a mental note to check Wallace's pocket book when he got a chance.

"You're lucky it's only your wallet they took. They could've killed you." Matt got up from his chair just as a knock came at the door. Swiftly, he crossed the room and opened the door to an older, stooped man with more hair on his chin than his head and round thick glasses gracing his long, drawn face.

"I'm Dr. Cagle." He said as he entered. "A rather scruffy looking individual said that someone here was in need of my services."

"He is." Matt jerked a thumb in Wallace's direction. When the doctor shuffled further into the room, Matt stepped towards the exit. "Doc's here now, Wallace. You don't need me to babysit no more. I'll be around later. We ain't got things settled yet."

"Wait." Wallace shrugged the doctor off and pushed himself to his feet. "We need to talk, Dalton."

"We will." Matt smirked at him as he turned and left the room. Matt knew the game he was playing was a risky one, but as he saw it, he didn't have much other choice. He had to keep Wallace just slightly off balance yet still on the hook long enough to find out exactly who he was associated with and why they wanted three prominent political figures dead. He knew, the governorship of Kansas was a valuable prize, but he had a feeling, there was more to it than that.

His job would be to find out what that was and stop Wallace and his men from getting it. Well, that and keep Kitty safe and away. Right then, he wasn't sure which would be the tougher job.

After leaving the hotel, he wandered down the street, finding Festus as the Ace's High as promised.

"Ya git him took keer of?" Festus quietly asked without actually looking at the tall man leaning on the bar beside him.

"Doctor's with him now." Matt answered. "I'll probably be seeing him in a little bit. Got something to check into first though. You still got Wallace's wallet?"

"Shore do." Festus answered. "Ya need it?"

"Not really." Matt answered as he accepted the whiskey the bartender poured for him. "But Wallace sure acted like he did. I have a feeling there's something in there he didn't want to lose. I want to know what that is."

Festus put his empty glass on the bar top and stood back. "Meet ya out back in a half hour." He said as he tugged his hat down a little and headed out.

Matt gave him a slight nod and finished his drink before he too turned and left the saloon.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Delia, I won't say exactly how many chapters this has but there are over 30 of them. That is part of the reason I've been sometimes posting two chapters at once. I don't want to drag this out, but I don't want to post a chapter that hasn't been edited as much as possible. Anyway, thank you and everyone for reading.**

After returning to town, Kitty quickly returned to her room, changed her clothes and freshened up before heading out and down stairs. She met Deb on the stairs and her friend had a conspiratorial look about her.

"So?" Deb grinned over at her. "Want to tell me about him?"

"Him?" Kitty looked positively confused. "What are you talking about?" Years of poker playing had honed her skill at keeping her expression neutral but she was half afraid the wild pounding of her heart would give her away. Could Deb know she'd ridden out to see Matt?

"Oh, come on, Kitty." Deb slapped her arm. "You can tell me. You weren't nearly as quiet as you thought you were. You rode out to meet Miles Wallace this morning, didn't you?"

Kitty was masterful at not showing how relieved she was. "No," she smiled. "I did ride out, but not to meet Mr. Wallace. I needed to get away for a little bit. So, I rented a horse and just went riding."

Deb looked disappointed. "Oh. I was hoping… I mean.. well, you deserve someone in your life, Kitty. A good man who'll take care of you. I happen to know that Miles Wallace does like you quite a bit. And he has the wherewithal to take care of you. Don't you want that, Kitty? I mean someone to care about you?"

Kitty took a deep breath. She had someone to care about her. But the problem was, he cared about something else even more. Deciding on a diversionary tactic, Kitty wrapped an arm around her friends arm and smiled. "What I want is some coffee and now that I'm really awake, some breakfast. Come on."

As the two friends went to eat, Matt and Festus stood in the alley behind the Ace's High looking through the contents of Wallace's wallet. Though stuffed with over a thousand dollars in cash, it didn't appear at first to have anything really of interest to the lawman.

"They anything in there, Matthew?" Festus asked as Matt went through the leather pocket book.

"Well," Matt sighed. "There's money, of course, and some receipts and a couple of calling cards but …" He stopped when he found something else, a piece of paper folded and pushed into the darkest corner of the wallet. Pulling it out, Matt carefully unfolded it and looked at what was written there.

"What is that, Matthew?" Festus asked with interest.

"Well, I don't know." Matt frowned. "It's a list of names with a symbol next each one. I don't recognize the names though." Turning the paper over, he saw the same symbols listed next to a number. Matt one more time thoroughly searched the wallet and came away certain there was nothing more to be had in it. Tapping the wallet against his hand for a moment, Matt looked down at it and then back at Festus.

Pulling out all of the money, Matt handed it to Festus. "You might need some things." He told him with a grin. "Besides, you worked for it."

Festus didn't ask what things; just took the money and squirreled it away in his pockets. "What about that there pocket book?" Festus asked.

"What pocketbook?" Matt grinned as he stuffed the little paper in his pocket and threw the wallet away.

Later that day, Kitty sat and dealt out the cards, to the men surrounding her, ever mindful of the other men in the parlor. None of them were the man she was expecting, but she was patient. She knew he'd come to her before long. Glancing up from the cards she'd just picked up, she saw she was right as she watched Miles Wallace enter and walk over to the bar.

Wallace studied the pretty woman as she played with the men surrounding her at the green felt table. Something about her stirred and yet disturbed him for some reason. She was mystery in a lot of ways, polite, sweet and oh so beautiful, and yet so aloof. But as Wallace watched her play, he vowed to himself, she wouldn't stay that way, at least not with him.

Kitty knew he was watching her and she was aware of his reputation for impatience with waiting for what he wanted, so she purposely took her time in dealing the hand as well as playing it. And when she easily won that game, she deliberately dealt another, taking her time with that as well.

But when she won that one, she decided she'd left him dangling long enough. Telling the men around the table that she was taking a break, Kitty gathered her winnings and got to her feet, making her way over to the bar and Miles Wallace. "Tiny, would you put this up?" She asked as she handed the bar tender her winnings. "Afternoon, Mr. Wallace." She slowly slid her eyes over to him.

"I've been waiting to talk you." Miles allowed his tone and expression to show his displeasure.

Kitty turned completely to face him with a smile. "Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Wallace, but I happened to be working. I can't just quit when someone comes in that I like talking to."

Wallace's scowl dimmed as he considered what she'd just said. "You do?"

"You're a very interesting man, Mr. Wallace." Kitty nodded. "Of course, I like talking to you. But I did promise Deb that I'd deal for her while I'm here and I do have to keep that promise." Though it disgusted her, Kitty put every ounce of effort she could into flirting with the man. She wanted and needed to be in his confidence, if she expected at all to help Matt.

"You didn't seem to interested in talking to me at supper last night." He pointed out.

"I wasn't too interested in anything last night, Mr. Wallace. I didn't feel well and I was tired. I hope you'll forgive me." She gave him her most seductive smile.

"Well," his countenance brightened quite a bit. "How about supper with me again tonight? Perhaps, alone?"

Kitty leaned in close, making certain her perfume wafted over him. "I'd like that very much, Mr. Wallace."

"Call me Miles." He grinned. "And I'll pick you up at 7."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Miles." Kitty answered.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

If Matt Dillon had of known that Kitty Russell was having dinner with Miles Wallace, he would've been livid, along with worried and scared for her safety. But he didn't know. Though he'd intended to meet with Wallace again that day, Wallace had sent him a message telling him he would be unavailable all day and they would meet the next morning.

That wasn't the news he wanted, and yet he was sort of relieved. He needed time to sort out his feelings about Kitty and her being there. He was tempted to go over to the Silver Dollar and try talking to her, but he couldn't. That would look odd since he wasn't supposed to know her that well.

Besides, he didn't want to run into her friend Deb. The woman was nice and certainly pretty, but she wasn't Kitty and he wasn't interested in anyone but Kitty. Of course, that interest could place her in danger so he vowed to stay away. But it was surely hard. Deciding another ride in the country would be best, Matt saddled up and left town.

He didn't see Miles Wallace's grin as he proudly escorted Kitty to dinner that night, or Matt would've knocked it off his face.

"You certainly look beautiful tonight, Kitty." Miles smiled over at his beautiful companion as they were seated at the restaurant.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Wallace. That's kind of you." Her smile didn't reach her eyes but he didn't seem to notice.

"Now, now." He shook his head. "I told you, call me Miles. How are we ever going to get close if you keep me at a distance with this 'Mister' business."

"Alright, Miles." She agreed with a bat of her eyelashes. "I guess, I'm just not used to such a handsome and successful man being interested in me."

"Well, I wouldn't know why not." Miles reached out and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "You have to be one of the most stunningly beautiful women I have seen in some time. A man would be a fool not to want you."

Kitty stiffened just slightly as she heard those familiar words. But she quickly regained her composure and gave him a self-conscious shrug. "Well, I guess it's more my fault than anyone's. I've not really stayed in one place long enough to get to know anyone."

"What about that Dodge? You were there for some time I believe. And didn't I hear about you and a lawman?" Miles asked, watching her face intently for some sign that she still cared about the dead man.

"He's dead and he's in the past." Kitty returned, poker face firmly in place.

Satisfied, Miles nodded. "I just don't want there to be anyone between us, Kitty. I am truly interested in you and I think you and I could make quite a pair. This Dillon, I believe his name was, might be dead, but he could still cause us problems if you're not over him."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Miles." Kitty shook her head. "Matt Dillon does not rule my life." 'My thoughts, heart and desires maybe, but not my life.' She silently added.

Across the crowded restaurant, at a small table in the corner, Festus sat and watched Kitty while she had dinner with Wallace. He didn't know if Matthew knew about this or not, but he doubted it. He had an idea that if he had've, Miss Kitty wouldn't be with that yahoo.

Deciding it was in Matthew as well as Miss Kitty's best interest, Festus settled back and just watched. Each time the waiter would approach, asking if he was finished, Festus would shake his head and order another cup of coffee.

He wasn't, of course, drinking the coffee. The plant, which was sitting behind him in the fancy restaurant, was practically floating with the dark liquid he quietly poured into it. But he needed a reason to continue sitting there and though normally a healthy eater, the sight of Miss Kitty in that man's company, fair robbed him of his appetite.

"More coffee?" The waiter, Harry, slicked back brown hair, handlebar mustached and fine suited, stood in front of him with an arched brow. This man was not a normal customer for this upscale eatery but as the man had shown him a large sum of money and made it clear he had the funds to claim his seat and pay for his meal, the waiter had to oblige him. But he didn't have to like it.

Festus started to order more coffee but just then he looked up to see Kitty and Miles rising from their table and heading for the door. "Naw." He shook his head as he got to his feet and reached into his pocket, pulling out some bills. "Here, this cover it?" He stuffed the money in the man's hand.

Looking down at the money, Harry nodded. "Uh, yes sir and you will have some change coming."

"Jes keep it fer a tip." Festus answered as he hurried towards the door. Normally not so generous, he didn't care tonight. Besides, it was Wallace's money, not his.

He arrived outside, just in time to see Miles, helping Kitty up into a carriage and driving off. Quickly as he could, he retrieved his mule and followed along.

"Miles." Kitty looked a little puzzled. "Why the buggy? The Silver Dollar is just down the street."

"I know." Miles smiled over at her. "But we're not going back there right now. I thought we might take a buggy ride and perhaps make our way to my place for a night cap."

"Uh huh." Kitty shook her head at him, trying hard to quell the panic that rose. "I have to get back, Miles. I promised Deb I would work tonight and…"

"I've already spoken with her, Kitty." He reached over and claimed her unwilling hand. "She gave you the entire evening off and said to tell you to enjoy yourself."

"But…" Kitty wasn't quite sure what protest she could reasonably offer. She certainly couldn't tell the truth.

"No 'buts', my dear." He shook his head as he snapped the reins and encouraged the horse into a faster pace. "Just relax and enjoy."

Kitty looked nervously around her as the town whizzed by and country side began to replace buildings. "Miles, aren't we going a little fast?" She questioned.

"I just want us to get to our destination quickly." He answered.

"Destination? Where are you taking me?" Kitty's alarm showed on her face.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear." He smiled over at her as he snapped the reins again. "I'm simply taking you to my place."

Miles had whipped the horse into an even faster run now and she doubted, if she jumped off, she'd escape unscathed. Besides, she chided herself, she couldn't show him how afraid of him she was. She wanted to gain his confidence and this was the perfect way to do it. Forcing herself to relax, she pushed herself back into her seat and even managed a smile for the odious man next to her.

Miles returned the smile but said nothing as he steered the carriage down the road, finally turning off onto a small dirt track to the left of the main path. Several minutes later, Miles reined in the horse and brought the buggy to a complete halt in front of a small cabin, its window lit up with lanterns, smoke coming from its chimney.

"Miles?" She looked around confused. "What is this place? I thought…"

"I said, we'd go for a buggy ride and then go to my place." He grinned as he moved closer to her in the seat. "Well, as of today, this is my place. It's not much but it'll see us through the night."

Kitty didn't even have a chance to blink before Miles reached out and pulled her to him, his lips crashing down on hers. All her instincts told her to fight this man and get away at the same time as her mind argued that she had to go along with him, with this, if she was to have any hope of helping Matt.

But as he deepened this kiss and his hands began to move, Kitty couldn't stand it any longer and tried desperately to push him away. Miles only tightened his grip, ignoring her frantic pleas. "Relax, Kitty." He kept repeating between kisses to her lips and neck and shoulder. "You're going to enjoy this."

But Kitty couldn't relax and once again she pushed him back. "Miles, please." She gasped.

Finally, he pulled back and nodded. "You're right." He misunderstood. "Why do this out here, when we have a cabin to spend the night in. Come on, let's go inside."

Though inside was the last place she wanted to go, Kitty nodded, hoping that once out of the buggy, she could find a way to distract Miles and perhaps even get away. But as she he climbed out and reached up to help her down, she found she didn't need a way. One was provided for her.

Just as her feet hit the ground, a rifle shot echoed through the countryside and Miles Wallace fell over sideways with a patch of blood appearing on the side of his head.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

"Ya awright, Miss Kitty?" Festus asked as he bent over the prostrate man and quickly checked him over. "That there yahoo didn't hurt ya none, did he?"

Kitty was still in shock at seeing Miles suddenly slump to the ground and Festus appearing out of nowhere and so didn't answer right away, which concerned the hill man. "Miss Kitty?"

Finally she looked up at him and swallowed hard. "I… I'm alright. But… Festus you killed him. He…"

"Aw, he ain't dead, Miss Kitty." Festus shook his head. "I parted his hair some, but I didn't kill em none. Us Haggen's is awful good shots, you oughter know that. I jes couldn't let that yahoo touch you like he was, don't ya see? He ain't got no rights to do that at all. What was you a doing out here with him no how?"

"I… I was trying to help Matt." She answered ruefully. "I thought if I could get close to him, he might tell me something that Matt might need to know." She narrowed her eyes at her rescuer. "What are you doing out here?"

Festus dropped his head. "I saw ya back there in town and him a takin' out in that there buggy and well… well, I jes figgered I oughter foller ya some, see to it ya was awright. I sure didn't figger on this yahaoo a touching ya the way he done, but I blame sure wasn't about to let him do it neither."

Kitty closed her eyes as relief and irritation flowed over her. Though she was relieved that Miles was no longer 'touching' her, as Festus put it, she now knew they had a bigger problem on their hands. How did they fix this?

"Festus," she sighed. "As grateful as I am to you for getting him away from me, you do realize you've created a problem here, don't you? I mean, what I am going to tell him when he wakes up?"

Festus dropped his eyes. "Reckon I didn't think on that, Miss Kitty. I was just so blamed mad at the way he was a acting towards ya that I couldn't think of nothing but getting him off of ya."

Kitty would've cried if she'd thought it would help, but she knew amount of tears would solve this problem. But suddenly a thought struck Kitty and she realized just what might work. "Festus, help me get him into that cabin." She said. "And hurry before he comes to."

"Why?" Festus squinted an eye at her. "He'll be alright, I done tolt ya that. Hit's jes a crease."

"I know, Festus but I have an idea how to fix a couple of things. Now please, help me get him inside." Kitty knelt down to grab Miles' arm but Festus gently moved her aside.

"I'll do it." He muttered as he hoisted Miles up and over his shoulder and carried him inside, laying him on a bed set up in the corner. "Now what?" He asked, as Kitty moved in to stand behind him.

"You get out of here." Kitty answered as she stepped close to the cot and began to push Miles' jacket off of him and then began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are ya doing?" He asked with a raised brow and high pitched voice as he saw what she was up to.

"I'm getting him undressed." She answered matter of factly. "Now, go on and get out of here. You can't be here when he wakes up."

"No, Ma'am." Festus shook his head. "I cain't let you do that there what yer doing and I ain't a leavin' you alone with him."

Kitty let out an exasperated breath and stopped what she was doing, turning back to Festus. "Alright. Then why don't you stay here and I'll leave. Then you can explain to him what happened and why I'm gone."

Festus considered that and realized he sure couldn't do that. But still… "But, Miss Kitty…"

"Festus." Kitty's voice was stern but her manner gentle. "I'll be fine. Now go on and get out of here. You can stay outside, out of sight, if you want but you can't stay in here." Turning back to Miles she began to work on his belt and the buttons on his pants.

"But Miss Kitty." Festus tried again his voice even higher. "It ain't proper, what yer a doin'. Yer a lady and it ain't right."

Kitty chuckled as she succeeded in getting his belt undone and pulled off of him. "Oh, believe me, Festus. He's not got anything I've not seen before. Now go."

Festus started to offer another protest but just then Miles groaned slightly and turned his head.

"Hurry!" Kitty whispered to him and Festus finally turned and left the cabin. He didn't want to and he vowed to stay close should she need him, but he shore didn't like her being left behind.

Once Festus was out of sight, Kitty quickly finished pulling Miles pants open and looked down before pulling the coverlet up over him. "I was right." She giggled. "You don't have anything."

Finished with Miles, Kitty quickly pulled her blouse out from the waist band of her skirt and undid the first two buttons. Reaching up, she purposely messed up her hair and pinched her cheeks to make herself look flushed. She then pulled off her petticoats and draped them carefully across the end of the bed. After that, she got found a small cloth on the table and some water and sat down next to him on the bed, gently cleansing the site of his wound. She'd just finished when Miles moaned again and slowly opened his eyes.

"Well," Kitty moved to his side and sat down beside him on the bed with a smile. "It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to get worried."

Miles looked groggily around him and then back up at Kitty as he rubbed his extremely tender and sore head. "Wha,.. what happened?" He moved an arm to free it from the covers atop him and realized suddenly he wasn't completely dressed. "How…"

"Well," Kitty tilted her head. "You and I were uh, well, let's say, 'busy', when you hit your head. You've not been out for too long but you did kind of scare me a little. You really cut a gash on the side there."

"I… I hit my head?" For the life of him he couldn't remember anything after climbing out of the buggy and turning to help Kitty out of it. "On what?"

Kitty laughed and pointed to the wall. "It's my fault, I'm afraid." She looked appropriately remorseful. "I was sitting on the bed when you moved in and well… well, I moved back too far and when you leaned in, you hit your head, hard. I really was worried, though. You okay?"

Miles nodded slightly. "My head hurts but I'm alright, I think."

"Well, good." She gave him her warmest smile as she got back to her feet and began the task of rebuttoning her blouse and getting herself in order. "Because I think it's time we headed back to town and you saw a doctor."

"I've already seen one." He answered as he pushed the coverlet off of him and swung his legs to the floor. "I got hit on the head early this morning and robbed."

"You what?" Kitty looked properly concerned as she stopped fussing with her hair and turned back to him. "Oh, my word. Then we really do need to get you back to town. We shouldn't have even come out here and you hurt."

Miles started to nod his agreement when he realized that was a bad idea as his head throbbed even harder. Instead he wearily got to his feet and began to put his clothes to rights. As he buttoned his pants and began to put his belt back on, he looked over at Kitty as she finished putting herself back together. "Uh, Kitty. Did we, uh…" He glanced down at his waistline pointedly.

Kitty shook her head, looking regretful. "No, Miles. We… we were getting there but no."

Finished with his belt, Miles reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly. "Well, then, we'll have to try again."

Kitty didn't answer. She merely pulled away with a smile and picked up his jacket, handing it to him. "Come on, Miles. Let's go back to town."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The drive back to town was a strange one for both Kitty as well as Miles. He wanted desperately to remember what he and she had done before he was knocked out. If it was what he hoped, then he planned to accelerate his pursuit of the lovely woman at his side and make her his before he claimed something else he truly wanted.

Sitting beside him, Kitty forced herself to relax and even lean against him from time to time, though it disgusted her. Given a choice, she'd be as far from this man as she could get but she didn't feel she had a choice in this. No matter the problems that currently lay between she and Matt, she couldn't not help him. And if getting close to this man beside her was what it took, she would do just that.

Riding a few yards back, Festus kept his eye on the distant buggy; prepared if need be, to kill the man beside Kitty if he tried anything. He already didn't like the man and the way he had handled Miss Kitty had only served to intensify his hatred. But he knew, unless it was dire, he couldn't interfere with Miss Kitty's business. Unless Wallace gave him a good reason to, that was.

Upon arriving back in town, Kitty wasted no time in taking her leave of Miles. Insisting he leave her at the front door of the gambling house, she reassured him she would be fine, expressing concern for the gash on his head. But Miles shook it off.

"I appreciate your concern, Kitty, but I will be fine. My head doesn't hurt as much as it did and I think with a little rest, I shall be perfectly fine."

"Well, alright then." Kitty conceded. "But at least promise me you'll go straight back to the hotel and go straight to bed. Get your rest, Miles. It will be the best thing for you."

"I wil." Miles said as he grabbed her hand before she left him and pulled her to him, kissing her on the lips.

"I'll be looking forward to our next night out, Kitty." He grinned lecherously. "And this time, I'll make sure there's nothing around that I can hit my head on and interrupt our time together."

Kitty merely nodded with a vague smile as she pulled away from him and quickly entered the gambling parlor. She'd had all of Miles Wallace she could stand for one night.

Festus hung back in the shadows, watching Kitty safely into the saloon and then Miles as he headed to the stable to leave the horse and buggy. As soon as he saw the odious man enter his hotel, Festus hot footed it to where Matthew was staying to report on his night.

"She WHAT!?" Matt practically yelled as he paced angrily around the room. "What was she thinking? What were you thinking, Festus, in letting her go? Do you know how dangerous that man is? Do you know what he would do to her if he knew…" He stopped and tried desperately to rein himself in. His anger wasn't going to help matters.

"I know, Matthew." Festus waved a hand at him. "But shoot, I couldn't stop her. She was already in the buggy and headed out a town afore I even got out of that there restaurant. Best I could do was to foller her and make sure he didn't do nothing, which is exactly what I done. He didn't hurt her none, Matthew. You gotta know, I'd never let that happen."

Matt took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his stiff neck. "I know, Festus." He sighed. "It's just… it's just, she has no business being mixed up in this. One of the reasons I left Dodge in the first place was to keep her out of this. And now… now here she is right back in the middle where she has no business being."

"Ya oughter know by now, Matthew, that ya cain't keep her out a nothin' she wants to be in. She figured she could help ya but cozyin' up to this Wallace feller so that's what she done." Festus wasn't any happier about the situation than Matt was but privately, he had to admit that he admired the woman for her spunk and faithfulness.

"I know what she _done_." Matt shook his head. "She put herself in harm's way is what she _done_ and she knows better than that."

"Well, mebbe ya oughter tell her about it, Matthew." Festus said just as the door opened and Kitty stepped in.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

At the sound of her voice, both men looked up. Matt didn't know whether to hug her to him or chew her out. He did neither. "What are you doing up here. How'd you know where I was?" He demanded to know.

"It wasn't hard to figure out where your room was, Matt. I just looked for the hotel that would fit you and snuck a look at the register when the clerk downstairs left the desk for a moment. As for what I'm doing here, well, I figured Festus told you about tonight and I wanted to explain what happened. Or at least what didn't happen." She answered, watching him.

"No explanations necessary. I know you, remember?" He answered as he stepped to the door. "Anyone see you come up here?" He quickly took a glance at the empty hallway outside.

"No. I'm not that stupid." Kitty placed her hands on her hips as she looked at first Matt then Festus. "But from what I heard before I walked in here, you two apparently think I am."

"No, Kitty." Matt hastily assured her. "I don't think you're stupid but I do think you're reckless. Kitty, Miles Wallace is at best a crook. At worst, he's… well, I've not got that completely straightened out yet but he's sure not someone you need to be around. It's not safe."

Kitty shook her head. "What's not safe is what you're doing. Matt you could get yourself killed."

"So could you." Matt retorted, a little harsher then he'd intended. "Dammit, Kitty! Don't you understand? You don't need to be anywhere near me or Miles Wallace. If he figures out our connection he'd kill you in the blink of an eye, no matter how close you got to him. I am trying to keep you safe, woman, and Miles Wallace is not safe."

"Well, you're probably right, Matt." Kitty shrugged. "But if my being close to him helps you, than I plan to get close to him."

"NO! Kitty, it won't help me." Matt angrily protested. "Look, Wallace believes what I told him and it's only a matter of time before I get enough evidence to arrest him and whoever's working with him. I don't need you complicating that. Don't you see? I don't want you in this. I don't need or want your help. I want you gone from this town and this business. Do you hear me? I want you to leave!"

Kitty's eyes locked with his as he spoke and she heard what he was really saying loud and clear. He cared and was worried about her, maybe even still loved her. That was all she needed to know.

"Alright, Matt." She nodded, dropping her hands and heading for the door. "I understand." Glancing over at Festus, she gave him a slight nod. "Take care of yourself, Festus." Silently, she added. "Take care of Matt." Festus heard both.

After she left the room, Festus looked up at Matt. "Ya reckon, she's gonna leave that Wallace feller alone?"

Matt stared at the door she'd gone through for a moment before shaking his head. "No, Festus. I don't. I think she's going right back to him and risk getting herself killed trying to help me."

"Ya gonna let her?" Festus asked quietly.

Matt shook his head. "No. I'm going to risk getting myself killed trying to protect her."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Miles Wallace settled himself deeply in a large wing chair in his hotel suite with a glass of fine bourbon and a Cuban cigar. Despite the loss of his wallet, and that important scrap of paper he'd hidden in it, as well as the headache from two lumps on the head, he was feeling pretty good.

The son of maid in Philadelphia, he'd had a hardscrabble life growing up. His father had died when he was but 5, the victim of some wasting disease he never learned the name of. His mother worked for one of the richest families in the state, exposing him to both the lifestyle and the prejudice of the upper class.

As a child, he was allowed to stand in the shadows and watch when his mother's employers threw parties or celebrated some holiday or other. He was allowed to watch, but never to participate. His mother could never afford to throw parties and such, even if she'd had the time, which was seldom.

Maud Wallace worked most days, sunup to sundown to provide for her little boy Miley, as she called him. When she could, she'd take him with her, often having him work alongside her, cleaning, doing laundry and when he got older, doing heavier chores outside. Though Maud always made sure that Miles got paid for what he did, the boy knew the money came from her own pocket and not from the rich people she worked for.

Each day, Mile's anger and resentment grew at having to work as a slave for a pittance, at having to see his mother work for the same, while fat cats, like her employer, seemingly did nothing all day and had all the money in the world. "Someday", he'd tell himself. "Someday, I will be the one with the power and money."

As he grew up, Miles found many devices with which to channel his anger and sense of injustice to. Gambling, stealing, anything to make a buck, legal or otherwise. By the time he was old enough to go to college, war had broken out and the money his mother had scrimped and saved in order to send him to school was used instead for other purposes, Miles' purposes.

By the time the war was over, Miles had managed to parlay that money into a small fortune. But it wasn't enough for him. He wanted a big fortune and he had learned every trick there was to make that happen. Miles had left no stone unturned in finding a way to enlarge his bank account. Nothing was too illegal or ill moral or dangerous.

And nothing was enough. It seemed, no matter how much he got, he wanted more. More money, more power, more women. The money, as time went on, got easier and easier to obtain. And when he met his current business partners, he found the power was easy to obtain. Women were easy to get as well. He only had to give a nod or a slow smile and any beautiful creature he wanted was his for the night or however long he desired them.

But until now, none of the women, he'd escorted to one endless party after another or bedded afterwards, was worth more than a few hours of his time and attention. Until now that was.

Kitty Russell was something different. Though older than most of the women he spent time with, there was something about her that drew him like none of her younger counterparts ever could. He could tell by the way she handled a deck of cards as well as the men who surrounded her, that she was experienced in many things and most likely, many ways.

But she wasn't brittle or hard, like most women would've been. Strong? Yes. He could see a strength in her that stiffened her spine but not her heart. Soft? Most definitely. In all the places that counted. But not so soft that she could be easily manipulated by anyone, including him.

Smart? Oh, he was sure of that. She was smart enough to keep him at arm's length, despite what it looked like out at that cabin. He still couldn't remember anything but he doubted they got as far as she implied.

Which only served to make him wonder. Why did she want him to believe what she did? Did she hit him? He didn't think so, but then again, they were the only two out there. And yet it wasn't likely. He couldn't remember walking into the cabin, but he knew she wouldn't have been strong enough to carry him in. So what really happened? What kind of game was she playing? Whatever it was, he wanted to be the winner of it and of her.

Taking another sip of his bourbon, Miles was about to retire for the evening when he heard a soft but urgent tapping at his door. Rising to his feet, he sat the glass down and curiously went to the door, opening it just wide enough to see who was on the other side.

Recognizing his visitor, he swung the door open wider and unhappily allowed entry to his room. "What are you doing here? If you were seen…"

"But I wasn't seen." His caller replied, walking in and taking a seat in the chair, Miles had vacated. "I know what I'm doing, unlike you." The tone was sharp and to the point.

"What's that supposed to mean." Miles frowned as he picked up his glass and refilled his drink. He had an awful feeling he was going to need it. "I haven't done anything wrong. I made contact with Dalton, and he has agreed to do the job. He had some additional terms but nothing I couldn't accommodate. Once he's done his part, I will see to it that he's taken out and then the world is ours. There aren't any problems."

"Really?" An arch of an eyebrow let Miles know that he missed something.

"What's wrong?" He asked, just a touch worriedly.

"Do you really know who Mark Dalton is?" The tone of voice indicated that the visitor did.

"Why, of course. He's a contract killer. One of the best, my sources tell me. From what I hear, he's made kills from one end of this country to the other and some in Mexico. He's not cheap but he's the best."

The visitor sat back in the chair for a moment and chuckled with a disdainful look before instantly sitting up, eyes blazing in indignant fury. "You fool! The man you hired is none other than Matt Dillon himself. If there really is such a person as Mark Dalton, which I doubt, it's not him."

The color from Miles face drained quickly as the impact of the words hit him and he sank down onto the bed. "N… no. No, I… I made sure. I… I checked his references. I had others check him out. I…"

"You did all the right things." His visitor assured him. "Almost. You didn't check with me before you made contact with him or hired him. If you had of, this unpleasant mess might have been avoided. As it is now, we'll have to kill Dillon, quietly, as well Kitty Russell."

Miles eyes went wide as he looked up. "Kitty? But… but why? She's…" He shut up when he remembered her connection to the legendary lawman. "Yes." He answered with a weighted sigh as his expression hardened. "But let me do it. I think I can literally kill two birds with one stone if I play my cards right."

His caller rose and headed towards the door. "You'd better be a better game player than Kitty Russell, or you'll be the one getting buried."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Please forgive me for not replying to each every review personally. I know I'm falling behind on that but I do want you all to know how much the reviews, observations and thoughts on this story mean to me. I truly do appreciate them.**

The next morning, Kitty awoke clearheaded and hopeful for the first time in over a year. She still wasn't sure that she and Matt would ever be able to regain a life together, but at least she knew now that he wasn't dead and he did still care about her. The rest they would work out later. That is, if they had a later. That was still in question.

But they had a past and for the present that would work as a beginning. Quickly getting up, she spent a little extra time on her dress, hair and makeup and dabbed just a touch of perfume behind her ears. Though the extra time and effort weren't directly for Matt, she knew, if she was successful, it would benefit him in the long run.

Once she deemed herself suitable, Kitty grabbed her reticule and headed downstairs. She knew a certain murdering businessman that she planned on keeping as much company with as possible. But as she closed her door she turned to find Deb standing beside her.

"Morning, Kitty. Sleep well last night?" By the wink she gave and the look on her face, Kitty suspected Deb knew at least some of what took place the night before.

"Did you know what Miles planned to do last night?" Kitty asked bluntly.

"Well, I knew he planned a special supper and a little moonlight buggy ride, if that's what you mean." Deb laughed until she saw Kitty's expression. "Oh, come on, now, Kitty. Don't tell me you didn't have fun. Miles is a great guy and he really likes you."

"I didn't say anything about not having fun." Kitty answered. thinking quickly. "But I would've appreciated a heads up from you on his plans. I didn't take a shawl or anything else with me last night and that buggy ride got a little cool."

"You mean Miles didn't warm you up?" Deb smiled as she gently swayed into her friend's side.

"Well," Kitty sighed. "He tried to, but well, let's just say he tried too hard and hit his head before we actually got that far."

"What?" Deb looked shocked. "What happened?"

"Just what I said." Kitty shrugged as she started forward down the stairs, Deb on her heels. "He took me to some little cabin out in the middle of nowhere and we went inside and one thing led to another and well, before we could get very far, he reared up and his hit on the wall. Knocked him senseless."

"Oh you poor thing." Deb shook her head. "Poor Miles. I bet that killed the mood."

"It did." Kitty nodded. "And if it hadn't of, the fact that he didn't remember anything right before that bump would've. And here I thought I was unforgettable."

"You are." Miles stood at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at the two women as they descended to him. He'd heard what Kitty had been saying and had to quell his anger at her deceit. The time to make her pay for that hadn't yet arrived but it soon would. "Good morning, Ladies. You're both looking beautiful this morning."

"Good morning, Miles." Kitty smiled sweetly at him. "How's your head?"

"It still hurts, but I'll be fine, my dear." He took her hand when she reached the bottom of the stairs and kissed it, his eyes never leaving her face. "That is, I will be, if you'll consent to having dinner with me today."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miles." Kitty gave him a regretful smile. "But I have a few things I need to get done today, and I do have a game set up for one this afternoon. How about supper instead? I mean, if you can spare me for that time period." She looked over at Deb.

"Spare you?" Deb grinned cheekily at both of them. "Of course, I can spare you. Far be it for me to stand in the way of two love birds." She missed the quick, irritated look Kitty threw her way before looking once again at Miles.

"So, what do you say? Supper?"

Miles clasped her hand as though to kiss it again but instead pulled her towards him, firmly planting his lips atop hers. "I'll be looking forward to our evening together, Kitty." He smiled. "I have a feeling this one will be a lot more successful than last nights."

Kitty said nothing as he turned and walked away with a final wave of his hand. Her face never reflected her disgust at his touch or the wave of nausea that washed over her when he kissed her. But she surely felt it.

"I have a feeling you're going to have a night to remember, tonight, Kitty." Deb smirked.

"Yeah." Kitty took a deep breath, pasted on a smile and started towards the door. "I've got some things to get done, Deb." She called over her shoulder. "I'll be back by one."

Kitty was not paranoid by nature and seldom paid too much attention to the multitudes of people crowding the streets of Denver. But as she left the gambling hall she knew she was being followed. She saw no one, nor even heard a foot scrape behind her, but someone was most definitely behind her. Friend or foe, she wasn't yet certain, but she was about to find out.

Though huge by Dodge City standards, Denver wasn't so large that Kitty wasn't able to make her way quickly through town. Passing the Harriman clinic on the right, she went up another street and then took a left, going straight into the city park. Though not as well groomed or appointed as those in New Orleans, it did offer an oasis of sorts from the hectic pace of the bustling mining town.

Keeping a careful eye of her surroundings, Kitty stepped slowly down a narrow gravel path, aiming for a set of benches facing a small pond. But just as she passed a thick clump of bushes, a hand reached out, grasped her arm and pulled her back and into a massive chest and arms.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Keeping a careful eye of her surroundings, Kitty stepped slowly down a narrow gravel path, aiming for a set of benches facing a small pond. But just as she passed a thick clump of bushes, a hand reached out, grasped her arm and pulled her back and into a massive chest and arms.

Kitty was set to scream, or kick or claw her way out of her abductors grasp until she looked up into his warm blue eyes. "Matt!" She scolded. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I thought I was going to hug you, but now I'm not so sure." He grinned at her, melting her irritation. "I also needed to talk to you. I didn't think it was safe to come to the gambling house or meet you out in the open. We're not supposed to know each other that well so it wouldn't look right."

"What's wrong?' She asked. Despite the passage of time, she could still read him.

"I think Wallace either knows about me or soon will." He answered solemnly. "And if he does, then he'll know about you.

His words hit her hard. "How? Matt, honest, I didn't tell him anything. And he never saw Festus. I was careful."

"I know, I know." He soothed. "It wasn't anything you did or Festus and he may not know about me. But I'm not sure I can take the chance."

"What happened?" She shivered at the very thought, knowing what could happen to Matt if Wallace did know.

"Wallace had a visitor last night." Matt replied. "I went over to Wallace's room last night. I wanted to talk to him, secure our deal and hopefully get him out of town and away from you. But when I reached the door, I heard voices coming from inside. I don't know who he was talking to; the one voice was so low, I couldn't even be sure if it was male or female. But I heard Wallace's voice loud and clear when he called my name. Now, I could be wrong, but I can't think of too many reasons why he'd do that unless he knows that Mark Dalton is Matt Dillon or he at least knows Matt Dillon is in town."

Matt locked eyes with Kitty to impress upon her how important this was. "Kitty, I want you to stay away from Wallace. It's too dangerous for you."

"But, Matt, I'm close to him. I could get information you couldn't. I know how to take care of myself and..."

"It's not about taking care of yourself." He stopped her. "It's about not putting yourself into a position where you would have to. Kitty, the man hired me to kill three very prominent men in the government as easily and calmly as he would buy a drink. He's ruthless and he would not hesitate to kill you if he knew the truth. Please don't go around him anymore."

"Matt." Kitty shook her head. "I know that he's dangerous. But you don't know for sure if he knows who you are. Matt, he knows you and I were… well, that we knew each other back in Dodge. He told me that when he told me was interested in me. It could be that he was talking about me." Seeing the stubborn set of his jaw, Kitty stepped closer, placing a hand on his arm. "Matt, regardless of how you feel about me anymore, I do still care about what happens to you. I think I can maybe get some info that would help you if you'll just…"

"NO!" He raised his voice then quickly took a step back, deeper into the brush, pulling her back with him. "Kitty, don't you see? I don't want you to help me. I don't want you or anyone getting hurt trying to help me. Just stay out of this!"

Kitty dropped her head, Matt's words stung. It was the second time he'd told her to stay out of it. The first time she'd taken it to mean that he cared about her. But now she figured she understood his true meaning.

It wasn't that she meant all that much to him. She didn't. He was just protecting her as he would any other citizen whether he knew them or not. He had always been a man of determined grit and never wanted to see someone else hurt in trying to help him. His trying to keep her out of this was no proof of any feelings he might still have for her.

Her hopeful feeling, from that morning, suddenly disappeared to be replaced by a obstinate desire to do as she wanted, regardless of his wishes.

"I'll tell ya what, Matt." She finally looked back up at him. "I promise to do nothing more to help you. But I won't promise to stay away from Miles Wallace. I don't love the man, as a matter of fact; I don't even care much for him at all. But at least he shows me some interest and maybe even cares about me. Right now he's about the only one who does. You've made it clear that you don't."

"Kitty…" His eyes blazed and she knew she'd made him angry, but she was hurt and right then all the grief and worry and pain from the last year overwhelmed just about anything else.

"Bye, Matt. Have a good life." Turning, Kitty started to walk away, but Matt reached out and pulled her to him. He didn't want her hurt, he didn't want her anywhere near Miles Wallace and he didn't want her involved in his troubles. But most of all, he didn't want her to walk away, thinking he didn't care. So Matt did the only thing he could do. He kissed her.

Suddenly, he lowered his lips to hers. Softly at first and then passionately, he kissed away any doubt that his feelings for her had changed. When their lips parted, he pulled her into a fierce hug, holding her tightly and silently for several long moments before finally letting go. "Don't ever doubt that I love you." He said as he released her. "Never doubt that."

Kitty was too stunned to offer any reply as he quickly turned and then melted away into the dense shrubbery.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

As Matt swiftly and covertly left the park, his mind was in turmoil. He wanted; actually, he needed Kitty out of this. But he couldn't find a way to get her out of it. He'd tried reasoning with her, as he would anyone else; that Wallace was dangerous. But he soon realized that wasn't going to work because it only served to make her more determined to help him.

He tried pushing her away, both from the situation as well as himself but that was only partially successful. While he'd almost succeeded in convincing her that he didn't want her, that ploy had worked to push her more firmly towards Wallace.

Nothing he did was working. If he remembered nothing else about her, and he'd forgotten nothing, he remembered her stubborn willingness to put herself into danger if it meant protecting him and others.

'Two peas in a pod', he'd heard Doc refer to them once. He guessed it was so and it was why he'd finally had to let her know that he did love her. He couldn't let her go another minute without at least knowing that. Of course, if his fears were realized, they'd not have much more than another minute or two.

"Dalton!" Matt almost ignored that call, as his mind most definitely wasn't on his job but something caught and he stopped, turning to see Miles Wallace heading in his direction. "Dalton, I've been looking for you. We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Some." Matt grunted. "Want to finish it now?"

"Uh, no." Wallace shook his head. "I have a business meeting to attend shortly. I thought perhaps in a few hours, say around noon. I bought a small cabin just east of town. Perhaps you could meet me out there and we can finalize things."

"East of town?" Matt realized it must be the same cabin Wallace had taken Kitty to the night before, according to Festus.

"Yes, it's just about 2 miles out of town. Just off the main road. Could you be there?" Miles asked.

"Why can't we meet here in town, in your room?" Matt's instincts were screaming at him that this was a set up. "We did before."

"Yes, we did, and I was wrong for doing it." Wallace answered. "It's too dangerous. We can not take a chance on being overheard. Out at the cabin, there would be no chance at all of being caught.

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Matt thought. "I'll be there." He answered instead. "You'd better be as well. I'm tired of lazing around this town. I want to get this deal done and get out of here."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Miles smiled. "Today will definitely see you out of here."

In contempt, Matt raked his eyes slowly over the man in front of him before nodding. "Noon." He said before rotating back to the other direction and walking off. He planned on being there but he didn't plan on going alone and he wasn't about to trust Miles Wallace for anything.

As Matt walked off, Miles looked after him speculatively. "If I didn't know he was a law man, I'd swear he was a killer." He said quietly to himself.

Kitty walked quietly and slowly back to the center of town. She'd left the gambling hall with the intentions of getting away and clearing her head for a while. But now she was more addled than before. "Don't ever doubt." Matt had told her. She realized she had doubted it.

Though her feelings had never changed, despite the sense of betrayal at finding him alive, she thought his had. Now, she wasn't sure what to think. Yes he loved her but no he didn't want to be with her. It was maddening.

And to complicate matters, she had Miles Wallace to contend with. She had no plans at all of sleeping with him, or anything else for that matter. That would never happen as long as her heart was full and she could manage it. But she couldn't drop him like a hot potato either and tip her hand or create problems for Matt.

"Kitty!"

Kitty stopped. Looking to her left she saw Miles hurrying across the street in her direction. As she saw him, she saw Matt walking away from him and her defenses immediately went up. Still, she stopped and waited for him to reach her. "Miles? Something wrong?"

"No, no." He smiled broadly, moving closer to her. Too close for comfort, as far as she was concerned and she took a step back. "But I did want to talk to you."

"Oh?" Kitty stood another step back. "Was there something that couldn't wait until supper?"

"Well, that's just it, Kitty." He shook his head regretfully. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel supper. I have some business that has come up and I can't postpone it."

"Oh, well, that's alright, Miles." Kitty smiled graciously, cheering inside at not having to have a meal with him. "Perhaps tomorrow then."

"Well, actually, I was thinking of dinner today." Miles moved another step closer to her. "We could take my buggy and go back out to the cabin." His smile made her queasy.

"I'm sorry, Miles." She shook her head. "But I told you, I have some things to do and I have to be back at the Silver Dollar by one."

"Ah, come on, Kitty." Wallace was practically whining. "I promise you the best dinner you ever possibly have and I promise to remain sober and a perfect gentleman the entire time, cross my heart." He grinned as he crossed his chest with his left hand.

"That sounds wonderful, Miles, but again, I have to be at the gambling hall by one and I…"

"No you don't." He shook his head, as he gently but firmly laid a hand on her arm. "I've already talked to Deb and it's all arranged. She'll have another dealer there at one and they'll stay until you get there. Now come on. I promise you'll have fun and a good meal and maybe we can really get to know each other better."

Kitty seriously wanted to again say no, but her only real reason for it was taken away by Miles and Deb. Besides, she thought, perhaps she could find out something that would help Matt. "Alright." She smiled as Matt's warning about Wallace knowing about him, rang in her head. "Well," she said, pushing the warning away. "Let's go then."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Matt kept his eyes carefully peeled as he rode out towards Wallace's cabin. He was going earlier than expected, much earlier. But he felt it best. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man, he did. He trusted him to do anything it took to get what he wanted. That included conspiracy, theft, fraud and murder. The last being the worst. Especially if he or Kitty or Festus should become the victims.

Hearing a noise to his left, Matt turned sharply only to relax when he saw a familiar face. "Festus, if anyone…"

"Don't ya worry, none, Matthew." Festus answered as he rode up next to him. "Ain't nobody on the trail in front ner in back. We's alone out here. But I got me an idea we won't be fer long."

"Me too." Matt nodded. "Wallace has something up his sleeve besides his arm. He wouldn't have wanted this meeting clear out here if he didn't."

"Then why in thunder are ya a going there?" Festus scowled over at his friend.

"It's the only way." Matt shrugged. "I have to get enough information on Wallace and his cronies to stop them."

"What if they stop you first?" Festus asked with a squinted eye.

"That's what you're here for, isn't it?" Matt arched a brow.

Festus shook his head. "I hope so, Matthew."

"Go on, Festus." Matt nodded back to the surrounding woods. "The cabin's just around that next bend."

"Shore will. Ya need me, jes whistle." Festus answered as he quickly disappeared into the deepest of cover.

Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Matt rode on, certain he was riding into danger and seeing no way out of it.

Kitty sat quietly in the buggy, occasionally looking over at Miles Wallace as they headed over to the cabin. With each turn of the wheels, she had a feeling that this was a bad idea. But she wasn't quite sure what to do about it now. To ask Miles to take her back to town would be too obvious that she was nervous. But the closer they got to the cabin, the more sure she was that something wasn't right.

"Miles." She looked over at him, trying to appear as calm as possible. "Why was it so important that I have lunch with you today? And why out at your cabin? I mean, we could've waited until tonight or tomorrow or the next day and there are perfectly nice restaurants in town."

"True." He nodded as he offered her a smile. "But I didn't want to wait and I didn't want any distractions. I like you, Kitty. I like you a great deal and I want you. And I truly could see no reason to waste time in showing you how much."

"Oh." Kitty answered. His words could be taken innocently enough. But they could also have a darker meaning and she had a feeling their meaning was very dark indeed. She was just about to look for a way to jump from the carriage and run when Miles turned a bend in the road and they reached his cabin. Deciding it safer to wait until the buggy stopped, she sat still.

But Miles wasn't about to give her a chance to get away. As soon as he reined in, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a derringer, pressing it into her side. "Just in case you should get any ideas." He gave her an oily smile. "I intend for you and I to get to know each other in every way, Kitty. Of course that will have to wait until Matt Dillon comes and I dispatch him."

Kitty blanched. "Wha… what? What are you talking about? Matt Dillon is dead."

"Not yet." His grin widened as he held the gun tightly. "Now make no mistake, my dear. I do like you a great deal. But I will not hesitate to shoot should you fail to do as I say. Do you understand?"

Swallowing hard, Kitty nodded, waiting until he'd climbed out and then following him to the ground. "Matt Dillon is dead, Miles." She said when she reached the ground. "I have a letter from the governor of Kansas stating so. I don't know what…"

"Yes, you do." Miles interrupted her. "And if it's true that you don't, you soon will."

Kitty's brow shot upward. "What do you mean?"

"He means he expects me to come out here and walk into his trap." Matt answered as he stepped out of the cabin, his gun drawn and pointed directly at Wallace. "But I got here a little early. Drop the gun, Wallace." Matt ordered as he cocked his pistol.

But Wallace had other ideas as he quickly took hold of Kitty's arm and pulled her in front of him, wrapping an arm around her and pointing the derringer at her head. "No, Dillon. You drop yours."

Instead of instantly dropping his gun as ordered, Matt just calmly put it back into his holster and wordlessly tucked his thumbs into his belt. He wasn't too worried about what Wallace would do to Kitty. He didn't need to be.

"I'd say it'd be a right smart thang if you was to do what Matthew tolt ya to do." Festus spoke into Wallace's ear as he laid his pistol against the back of the man's skull. "You try nary a thang and I'll blow you to kingdom come."

Wallace stiffened, let go of Kitty and held out his gun, which was quickly snatched by Festus as Kitty instantly moved away in Matt's direction. "How did you…?"

"I'm not stupid, Wallace." Matt replied as he pulled Kitty to him. "You alright?" His eyes were full of concern as he swept over her with a glance.

"Uh hum." She nodded, watching Festus push Wallace forward towards the cabin. "Matt, how did you…" She looked up at him in confusion.

Matt waited a beat to answer her, watching Wallace closely as he and Festus neared. Something about the way he moved… Suddenly he pushed Kitty away, pulled his gun again and fired, hitting Wallace in the shoulder. The man spun around, grabbed his shoulder and fell face forward to the ground at his feet, dropping the knife he held.

"Matthew?" Festus gawked at the man on the ground and then back to Matt.

"I saw him reach into his pocket." Matt answered as he again pulled Kitty to him. "Figured he had something in there besides his hand. Get him tied up Festus. We're going to find out who his partners are and then we're going to put an end to this whole mess. I'm tired of being out in the cold.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Wallace wasn't as easy to break as Matt thought he would be. Despite his wound and his obvious fear of the angry lawman, he still wouldn't talk.

"Matthew." Festus squinted up at him. "I'm a figurin you orta jes let me have him. I got me some Injun tricks that jes might make him reconsider."

"You can do what you will." Wallace said through gritted teeth. His shoulder was aching miserably. "I'll tell you nothing."

Matt studied the man sitting miserably on the bed, holding his shoulder, for several long moments before looking over at Festus. "He won't tell us anything, Festus." Matt sighed. "He's more afraid of the men he's in with than he is of us."

"Matt." Kitty pulled at Matt's sleeve. "Can I talk with you?"

Matt nodded. "Keep an eye on him, Festus." He said as he followed Kitty outside. "What's wrong?" He asked when they'd stepped out of earshot of those inside.

"Nothing." Kitty answered. "Except he won't talk and the way he's bleeding, he won't live too long either. He's got to get some help, Matt."

Matt pulled back slightly, looking at her rather suspiciously. "Kitty, I…"

"Oh, get that look off your face." She was rather pleased to see the look of jealously that flitted across his face. "I only care about his health so far as it concerns you. Under cover or not, if he dies, it'll be like we killed him on purpose. And with him dead, we'll have no access what so ever to the men and information you need."

"Well, you got any ideas of how to get him help and get him to talk?" Matt crossed his arms in doubt.

"I do." Kitty smiled up at him. "But you're going to have to trust me."

"Not if it's going to get you in any deeper than you already are." Matt shook his head. "I have no intentions of you getting hurt. If I hadn't been here today…"

"Matt, calm down." Kitty took his arm to calm him. "I won't be hurt. But I do need you to listen to me. You and Festus are intimidating but like you said, he's more afraid of whoever he's mixed up with. So we need to approach this another way."

"How?" He didn't like her being anywhere near Wallace and if that was what she was suggesting, he would veto it immediately.

"We let him go." Kitty answered simply.

"What?" Matt was sure he hadn't heard her correctly. "We let him go and he'll head straight back to…" He stopped, understanding what she meant. "He won't let us just follow him." He warned.

"No, he won't." Kitty agreed. "Not if he knows about it. But if we were to leave him here, tied up, saying we'll come back later and then he was to get loose…"

"You know, Red. That's pretty good thinking." Matt grinned.

"Why, thank you, Marshal." She chuckled for just a moment forgetting everything but how good it felt to be with him.

Together the two returned to the room where Festus sat guard over Wallace.

"Alright, Festus." Matt nodded at his friend. "Get me a rope if you will. Let's get Mr. Wallace, here, tied up and then we can go. We need to get Kitty back to town."

"We're gonna hafta be awful keerful, Matthew." Festus instantly warned. "If whatever fellers he's mixed up sees us with him…"

"Oh, they won't." Matt grinned. "Because we're not taking him with us."

"What!?" Wallace started. "You have to take me to a doctor. I'm hurt. Can't you see that? You shot me."

"Yeah, I know." Matt answered with no sign of remorse.

"Kitty." Wallace pleaded. "Make him take me back to town. I need help."

"I tried, Miles." Kitty answered with a slight shrug. "But he's stubborn. He doesn't want to take you back to town."

"That's right." Matt agreed as he took the rope Festus handed him and moved towards Wallace. "I'm going to leave you here when I go. I can't take you back to town without answering some questions I don't want to answer. Besides, the way I figure it, if your friends don't know where you are, then they won't have any connection to me. But don't worry, we'll come back. Maybe by then, you'll be in a mood to answer my questions."

"But… but you're a lawman." Wallace groaned as Matt pulled him forward, grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, tying him at the wrist. "Please." He was now practically begging. "My shoulder hurts badly. Please."

"Sorry." Matt stood back and shook his head. "You know, I might've considered it, if you hadn't of done Kitty the way you did. But now…" Matt shook his head with a grim smile. "I don't care what happens to you and if you're dead when I do get back? Oh, well." He looked over at Festus and Kitty. "Come on."

Wallace continued to plead and even cry as the three walked out of the cabin and towards the horses and buggy. But they paid him no heed. Kitty moved over to Matt's side and leaned in close. "I'll need to ride in with you, Matt. He's gonna need something to get back to town in and I doubt he could ride a horse."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Matt agreed as he swiftly mounted and then extended a hand to help her up in front of him. Waiting until Festus was mounted; Matt turned his horse and led the way back towards town.

Back inside the cabin, Wallace groaned as he heard the horses riding out. He had to get free. He couldn't let Dillon get away. Using all the strength he could muster, Wallace managed to sit up and carefully began working, trying to find some way to free himself. As it turned out, it was easier than he thought.

With just a little manipulation, he finally threw off the ropes around his wrists and then bent to untie his legs. "Dillon doesn't know much about tying a man up." He grunted as he painfully pushed himself to his feet. It never occurred to him to wonder why not. When he finally managed to rise, he grabbed a towel from the table and pushed it tightly against his shoulder and then on wobbly feet, made his way outside, finding the buggy right where he'd left it.

"I bet you didn't believe I'd ever get free, did you law man." He ground out as he laboriously climbed into the buggy. "Well, that's your mistake. I'm going to get you, Dillon. You and Kitty Russell and that friend of yours are going to pay. And you're going to pay heavily." With his good arm, Wallace pulled himself into the carriage, snapped the reins and headed back to town.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Matt, Kitty in front of him and Festus, sat in a deep thicket just outside of town, waiting. According to Matt's reckoning, Wallace should be coming by fairly soon. They planned on following him when he did.

"Follerin' that feller ain't gonna too easy, Matthew." Festus warned as they waited. "It ain't easy a hidin' in town."

"I know." Matt answered. "But it can be done. You've done it before and so have I. We'll just have to be careful, even more careful than before."

"Well, you'd better let me off here." Kitty spoke up. "I'd just slow you down. I can walk back into town from here and on to the gambling hall."

"I don't think so." Matt disagreed. "We still don't know who Wallace is in with. It could be anybody. Besides, I told you, whoever it was in Wallace's room the other night, knew about me so it's not a stretch that they know about you. It's not safe, Kitty."

"Then what do you propose that we do?" Kitty sighed. "We can't all follow Wallace, no matter how good we are, he'd probably still notice three of us behind him."

"You and Festus stay here." Matt decided as he looked down at Kitty. "As soon as Wallace passes, I'll follow him in on foot."

"And do what?" Kitty demanded. "I don't know how many people Wallace is in cahoots with but unless there's only one or two, you need Festus to go with you. Now look, I can sneak into town unnoticed and go on over to the gambling hall. I promise no one will see me and I can wait there for you in my room. That way you don't have to worry about my safety while you're trying to secure your own."

Sometimes Matt hated it when she was right, but as he considered his options, he figured she was. At least with her out of the way, he could do what needed to be done without worrying about her being hurt.

"Alright." He sighed as he dismounted and then helped her off. "Go on. But be careful. Please."

Kitty smiled up at him before rising on tip toes and softly kissing him on the cheek. "I will."

"She shore is something." Festus remarked as Kitty quickly departed, making her way back towards town.

"Yeah, she is." Matt nodded. "And I plan on making sure she has the opportunity to stay that way. Come on, let's get ready. Wallace should be coming through any time now."

Fifteen minutes later, Wallace came through, leaning heavily against the side of the buggy as it made its way hurriedly towards town.

"Ya figger he's a goin' to the doctor?" Festus whispered.

"No." Matt shook his head. "At least not directly. He's going for help though. We just need to wait and watch and see who he goes to."

While the two men followed Wallace, Kitty, having finally reached the gambling hall, carefully crept up the back stairs to her room. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen but she suspected it would be soon and she wanted to be ready. Grabbing her well-worn valise from under her bed, she quickly began to pack.

She had just closed her valise tightly when she heard a tap at the door.

"Kitty?" It was Deb.

Setting the bag on the other side of her bed, she quickly went to the door and opened it. "Oh, Deb." She smiled. "I'm glad you stopped by. I was just getting ready to come and find you."

"Oh?" Deb frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no." Kitty did her best to appear casual and unworried even as her mind raced, fretting over what could be happening with Matt. "No, not wrong really, but I am going to have to leave. I… well, something's come up that I really do need to attend to so I'm going to be taking the next train out. I'm sorry about having to leave you shorthanded but…"

"Oh, that's nothing." Deb waved the thought off. "My regular dealer will be back in a few days and I can handle it until then but I'm worried about you. Are you sure nothing's wrong? You are leaving kind of sudden."

"Yes, I'm fine." Kitty assured her. "Like I said, it's just something that came up that I need to take care of."

"Oh." Deb nodded. "Well, I understand. You leaving now?"

"Not right this minute." Kitty answered. "But it will probably be today or tomorrow." She had no idea what was happening with Matt but if he prevailed as she hoped, she would be going with him when he left.

"Okay." Deb smiled. "Well, I'll miss you. I'll miss your dealing. You're the best I've ever had here. But I understand I guess. Tell you what, why don't you stop by my room in a little bit and we'll have a drink before you go."

"Alright." Kitty hastily agreed. "That'll be fine." She wanted Deb to go on so she could finish packing and get ready to go.

As soon as Deb went on down the hall, Kitty reclaimed her bag and finished packing. Her elaborate dresses, hats and so forth, she packed away in her trunk and labeled it. If she had to leave quickly, she'd not have time for it and she could always send for it later. She doubted Deb would mind keeping it for her for a while.

When she finished packing, she dressed in a simple skirt and blouse with a pair of pants underneath. She had no idea how she would be leaving Denver but she planned on being prepared for just about anything. That was one lesson, years of living in Dodge and being around Matt Dillon had taught her. For that same reason, she placed a small derringer in her pants pocket along with a clip of money before pulling her skirt down.

Checking herself in the mirror, and making sure her pants didn't show under her long dress, Kitty finally took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax. It'd now been a couple of hours since she'd taken her leave of Matt and Festus and though she had no idea of where they were and what they were currently doing, she felt at peace with them doing it together. She only needed to wait for them to come for her.

"Kitty?" A frown crossed her face as she recognized Deb's voice at her door again.

"Deb?" She questioned as she opened it to her friend. "What's…" Her question died on her lips as she saw the gun Deb had pointed at her middle.

"Don't make a sound, Kitty." Deb warned. "I really don't want to shoot you, but I will. Come with me and don't make a fuss."

"What's this about?" Kitty demanded with an arched brow, trying hard to understand this new circumstance.

"It's about your boyfriend." Deb answered. "We're going to go see him now."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Again, I am short on replying to reviews. I do apologize and again, I will promise to do better. You all are awesome and patient with me and I thank all of you immensely.**

"Deb, I don't understand this." Kitty protested as she and Deb left the gambling hall by the same back stairs she'd come in on. "What are you talking about? My boyfriend? I don't have one. Miles Wallace and I…"

"I'm not talking about Miles and you know it." Deb practically growled as they emerged from the building and Deb poked Kitty in the ribs. "Go straight down this alley and don't even try to fight or your marshal won't be the only one hurt."

Kitty whirled around and looked at her, swallowing hard. "You… he… he's hurt?"

"Move." Deb ordered.

Taking a deep breath and now terrified for Matt, Kitty turned around and continued up the alley behind the gambling hall. At the end of that alley, Deb pointed to the right.

"Down that way, go to the door near the end."

With an angry glare at her now former friend, Kitty did as instructed and made her way down to the door, pausing when she reached it. "Is Matt in here?"

"Go on in and find out." Deb smirked.

As soon as Kitty entered into the building, she began to look wildly around the building she'd entered. It appeared to be a small warehouse of some sort that housed very little save one lone lawman, sitting slumped in a corner, a trickle of blood running down his chin, his head bowed and his hands behind him, most likely tied.

"Matt!" Kitty gasped as she hurried to his side and knelt down beside him. "Oh, God. Are you alright?" She glanced around for Festus but not seeing him, decided not to ask. If he'd gotten away, she didn't want them looking for them. If he didn't, she didn't want to know.

Matt forced his head up and squinted up at her with his one good eye, the other though not completely shut, was swollen and close to it. "Kitty…" He grimaced. "You shouldn't have come…"

"She didn't have a choice, Marshal." Deb stepped up before them, gun held firmly in her right hand and pointed squarely at Matt's chest. "I made certain she understood that I would kill her if she didn't come."

"She's not part of this." Matt growled. "Let her go."

Deb laughed as she shook her head. "Not on your life law man. You shot the man I love and left him to die. Do you think I would do any less for you?"

Kitty's eyes widened and she looked up at Deb. "You… you love Miles? Then why were you trying to set me up with him? Why…"

"Because." Deb spat. "That's what he wanted. I sure as hell didn't. But if Miles wants something, well… well, I'll do anything for him." She finished in a softer, sadder voice.

Kitty was incredulous. The woman standing before her was not the independent and loyal friend of years before. Her love for a man like Miles Wallace had turned her into someone who would kill, betray and even give up her own dreams for a man who made it clear he didn't want her as his wife but only for what she could do for him.

"Deb," Kitty shook her head. "I can't believe you would do something like this for a man like Wallace."

"Why not?" Deb snapped at her. "I love him. Wouldn't you do the same for him?" She nodded at Matt. "Haven't you done the same? You gave up everything you wanted to stay in Dodge with him. I know you've killed, because I've heard the stories. And I've no doubt you've cheated and lied and anything else you had to do to protect him. What's the difference?"

"Matt's a good man." Kitty answered simply. "He's done a lot of good for not only me but many others. Miles Wallace is…"

"Miles is the man I love." Deb interrupted her. "And I don't care what you think about him. He's good to me."

Kitty knew this was getting them nowhere. Besides, Kitty had to know something. "How did you know about Matt? How'd you know who he was?"

"I didn't." Deb sighed. "Mile's superior discovered it somehow. He's the one that told Miles. Miles was going to take you out to that cabin and make you watch while he killed your marshal and then he was..." She stopped, not wanting to even think of what Miles had planned for Kitty. "Anyway, when you all were stupid enough to let him escape, he came back here to get my help and I plan on giving it to him."

"What are you planning on doing with us?" Kitty asked.

"That's up to Miles." Deb answered. "I sent for someone to tend to his shoulder and as soon as they do, he'll decide what's to happen to you. But I can promise you; it won't be good."

"Deb, this is crazy." Kitty protested trying one last to reach her now former friend. "You can't…"

"I can, Kitty." Deb snarled. "I must. I told you. Miles wants it and I will do anything Miles wants me to do. Now just shut up and sit back and wait. I'll let Miles know that I got you here." Turning, she took only a couple of steps before stopping and looking back. "Oh, and don't try to get out of here. The same men that put him," she jerked her chin at Matt, "in his place, will be right outside of this door. And this door is the only way out."

Kitty said nothing and didn't move a muscle until she watched Deb turn again and quickly leave. As soon as she heard the door latch, Kitty quickly and gently pushed Matt forward and began to work on the knots tying his hands.

"Hang on, Matt." She whispered. "I'm just… about… there." She sighed when she finally got the ropes untied and his hands free. "How bad are you, Matt?" She asked worriedly as Matt slowly pulled his arms in front of him and carefully rubbed his wrists.

"I'm alright, Kitty." He reassured her.

But Kitty saw the way he so gingerly moved and then instantly sucked in a sharp breath as he wrapped an arm around his ribs. "Oh, sure, you are." She shook her head. "Looks like they worked you over pretty good. Where's Festus?"

"I don't know." Matt shook his head. "We split up. Miles drove straight to his hotel and I…" He took a deep breath as he got to his feet with Kitty's help. "I thought I was out of sight but…" He grimaced as he took a few unsteady steps, Kitty's arm around his waist, his arm on her shoulder. "I guess, I wasn't as invisible as I thought."

"Apparently not." Kitty agreed.

"Anyway," he continued, "I'd no sooner dismounted then four men were on me. I fought back pretty good for a while but…" He stopped and took a deep breath, finally deciding he could move forward without assistance. "They got me. I guess they got Festus too."

Removing his arm from her shoulders, Matt straightened up with only a slight tightening of the mouth to show the amount of pain he was carrying. "We've got to get out of here, Kitty." He said as he moved carefully around the room. "Wallace isn't going to let us live and you know it. "

"I know, Matt." Kitty sighed. "But how? Whether you admit it or not, you're hurt. And I doubt Deb was lying about those men. They're most likely out there, just waiting for us to try something."

"Naw, they ain't, Miss Kitty." Festus spoke up with a grin as he pushed the door open and stepped in. "Leastways, they ain't a waiting."

"Festus!" Kitty had to force herself not to squeal happily when she ran to his side. "How…"

"They's time a plenty to tell it all, Miss Kitty." Festus shook his head and blushed when Kitty hugged him. "But we've got to git out a here first. I followed that there woman and she's done got her a heap more fellers than them two yahoos outside the door there."

Kitty nodded. "Matt's hurt. Help him."

Festus instantly made his way to Matt's side and gripped him by the arm. "You jes hang onto me, Matthew. We'll get out of here and then figger out our next move."

But they had barely turned towards the door when Deb stepped back through it, gun still in her hand. "Glad to see that your scruffy friend here was able to join you two." She smirked. "Miles sent me back to check on you all. He had a feeling that even with guards outside the door here, you'd try something. Guess he was right."

"Deb." Kitty stepped closer to her. "You've got to let us go. Miles Wallace is a murderer and he's planning to…"

"I know what he's planning to do, Kitty." Deb sneered. "And I don't care. When he takes over this country, I will be by his side. We will rule this nation, Kitty. Don't you see? He and I will rule everything. We just have to get rid of you three."

"You mean 'you' do." Kitty shook her head. "Deb, he won't stand behind you. He'll drop you as soon as he gets what he wants and he'd leave you as a scape goat. Please, Deb, for God's sake, let us go."

Deb laughed as she cocked the pistol and aimed it squarely at Matt, who was now leaning heavily on Festus. "Dillon goes first, Miles said. Then you, Kitty. Just so you know, I'm a darn good shot."

As she aimed the gun and placed her finger on the trigger, time seemed to stand still for a moment for the three former Dodge citizens. Matt was almost ready to pass out, though Festus was holding tightly to him, afraid to let go for fear they'd both fall.

Kitty took a quick frightened glance at them, suddenly knowing what she had to do. Closing her eyes for just a brief second, Kitty threw herself at her friend, grabbing the gun and wrestling for control of it, just as it went off.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

The moment Kitty began to move, Matt knew something bad would happen. Letting go of Festus strength, he forced himself to move forward, hoping he could get to Deb before Kitty could. But he'd only taken a step when Kitty landed on Deb and began to struggle for the gun.

Festus, relieved of Matt's weight, quickly moved over towards the women prepared to wade in and pull them apart but he'd just reached them when the gun went off and both women fell back, identical surprised looks on their faces.

"Miss Kitty!" "Kitty!" Matt and Festus called in worried unison as Matt fell to the floor beside her.

Kitty, having fallen backwards when the gun went off, sat in stunned silence for a moment, trying to catch her breath and assess her condition. She felt no pain and looking down she saw no blood, but when she looked to her former friend, she saw that the shot had hit her squarely in the chest.

"Deb!" She cried as she scooted across to her. "Deb, I…" But Deb was beyond hearing anything Kitty had to say.

Matt and Festus reached her in that second and she quickly turned into Matt's arms as Festus moved quickly over to Deb, closing her still wide open eyes and confirming what they already knew. "She's gone, Miss Kitty."

Looking back to where Matt and Kitty both sat on the floor, arms wrapped tightly about each other, Festus hated to interrupt but he knew he had to.

"They's liable to be someone what heard that there shot, Matthew." He said softly. "I figger we'd best go ahead and get out a here whilst we can."

Matt nodded, kissed Kitty on the forehead and then released her. "Yeah, you're right, Festus." He looked down at Kitty. "You okay to go?"

Kitty numbly nodded and slowly let go of Matt long enough to get to her feet and then reach down to help Matt back up. "Let's go." She said softly, sadly.

Forcing herself to keep her eyes forward and not look at the woman she'd thought of as a friend and confidant and the woman she felt responsible for killing, Kitty held tightly to Matt as they followed Festus from the building and down the alley.

Festus led them unerringly away from the warehouse and to the stables. Finding a sheltered corner, out of view of the street, Festus pointed to it. "Matthew, you and Miss Kitty stay here. I'm gonna git us a way out a here. Prolly wouldn't be a good idea for that there stable feller to see all three of us."

"You're probably right." Kitty nodded as she reached down, unzipped the long skirt she still had on and took off, revealing the pants underneath. As Matt and Festus looked curiously at her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the money she had put in there. "Here, Festus. This should get a buggy and maybe some supplies. I don't Matt should try and ride a horse."

Knowing she was right, Festus none the less shook his head. "I won't need it, Miss Kitty. I still got me some of Wallace's money. You jes sit here with Matthew and I'll be right back."

Neither Kitty nor Matt argued as Kitty helped Matt to the ground and settled beside him. She was tired and heartsick at what had just happened. Laying her head on his shoulder, she bit back tears.

Instantly, ignoring sore ribs and almost overwhelming weakness and pain from the beating he'd received, Matt once again wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I'm sorry, Kitty." He whispered.

"It wasn't your fault.' She whispered with a slight hitch to her voice. "I… I killed her."

"You wouldn't have had to if you hadn't of been trying to help me." He pointed out. "I never wanted you mixed up in this mess, Kitty. That's why I didn't contact you. I was trying to protect you, to keep you from being hurt."

Kitty pulled away from him with an arched brow. "Matt, losing you hurt me. Not knowing where you were or if you were okay and then thinking you were," she shuddered as a tear rolled slowly down her face. "you were dead. And when I lost…" she stopped again. Matt didn't know of the child that she'd lost and she didn't want to bring that loss into this. "I was hurt without you, Matt." She finally sobbed. "I was lost without you."

Matt said nothing, knowing there were no words he could offer that would change anything or lessen the grief she was enduring. All he could do was hold her and reassure her with his touch that no matter what came up, he would never leave her again as he had before and though there was still a chance that he could die in this; he would again make sure that she knew he loved her before he died.

"Matthew. Miss Kitty." Festus approached them just then. "I got us a buggy. It's a little'un but it'll be big enough fer you and Miss Kitty. I figger we best git afore that find that Deb lady."

Matt nodded and gently pushed Kitty back from him, accepting Festus' hand as he stiffly got to his feet.

Leading them to the back of the livery, Festus helped Matt into the tiny carriage and then grabbed the reins of Ruth and quickly mounted. "You all ready?"

"Yeah." Kitty answered as she settled herself beside Matt. "But why'd you bring the horses too?" Kitty asked.

"Well, if'n we gotta lose this here rig," Fetus shrugged, "them horses'll be needed."

Matt nodded again in agreement and reached for the reins but Kitty quickly snatched them from his hands. "Un huh, Matt. I'll handle this. You sit back and rest."

Wearily, Matt nodded. He was beginning hurt worse and didn't feel like it anyway. Instead, he leaned back in the seat and tried to relax as Kitty snapped the reins and set the carriage off after Festus, Buck and another horse tied to the back and following along.

Festus took them through one alley after another and then to a narrow dirt road that led them completely out of town and into the countryside to the little shack where Matt and Kitty had first met. Though he looked back often at Matt and Kitty, he didn't slow down and he didn't stop until he finally found the place.

"We ain't likely to be found out chere." Festus said when Kitty brought the buggy to a halt beside him. "They ain't nobody around these parts fer miles."

"I know and that's good." Kitty sighed. "But we can't just stay out here forever. Sooner or later we're going to have to do something."

"Well, that's right enough." Festus agreed as he reached up and helped Kitty out of the buggy. "But ol' Matthew there looks plum tuckered out. " Both he and Kitty looked at Matt who was lying back against the seat, his eyes closed and presumably asleep. "I reckon we orta give him some time to rest afore we do nothing else."

"True." Kitty agreed. "But let's get him out of the buggy so he can lie down."

"I can get out of this contraption on my own." Matt suddenly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Uh, huh." Kitty said, unconvinced. "Still wouldn't hurt if you let us help you."

"No, guess not." Matt agreed as he accepted help from both Festus and Kitty. Once on the ground, he held tightly to Kitty as they slowly made their way into the old house. "Thanks." He smiled at her as she helped him sit down on an old crate.

"You don't have to thank me." Kitty admonished. "You know I'd never refuse to help you."

Matt nodded. "I know. And I'm going to need your help again. You and Festus." He locked eyes with both of them. "Even when I get my strength back, I'm not going to be able to resolve this by myself."

"You got yerself a plan, do ya?' Festus squinted an eye at him.

"Nope." Matt shook his head. "But together, we'll figure it out."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

They stayed at the secluded little oasis for two days. Though Matt would still occasionally grit his teeth when he moved about, he was moving and he was more than ready to get back to Denver and finish his mission. He understood it wouldn't be easy but somehow, it had to be done. He now realized he wanted it done for more than one reason.

He'd sworn an oath to uphold the law and to stop men such as Miles Wallace and those he associated with. Matt was determined to do just that. But he was also determined of something else. As soon as he completed this job and Wallace and the men behind him, were in jail, Matt was turning in his badge.

He'd given the state of Kansas and the surrounding territories the most and best of his last twenty years and he'd gotten very little in return, save the satisfaction of a job well done. But that satisfaction did very little to soothe his soul and make him happy. Hhe wanted more now. He wanted Kitty. And when this was over, he was going to have her. Or at least he would, if they survived and she agreed. Both of those were still up in the air.

But first he had to satisfy his job one last time. Turning his mind to the situation he wondered why, following the discovery of Deb's body, Wallace hadn't sent someone looking for them. Why not even the police? He was certain Wallace had at least one lawman in his pocket there.

Deb had said that Wallace wanted to rule the country. He had no doubts of that. But he did doubt that the idea was Wallace's alone. He suspected that Wallace had men backing him financially who also had a stake in who ran the country. But who were those men and how did he find them?

The idea of following Wallace to them, though a good one, had backfired and he doubted Wallace would be so foolish to let anyone get close enough to him again to figure it out. So what did he do now?

"Ya got it figgered out?" Festus asked quietly as he approached, taking a seat on the ground next to Matt and a sleeping Kitty.

Matt didn't have to ask what he was talking about. "No." He shook his head. "Bad as I hate to admit it, I don't see a way to get to Wallace again or find the men backing him. He's on his guard now. He knows who I am and who Kitty and you are. He'll be looking for us to try again and he'll be ready."

Festus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I was thinking on that. I reckon that there's why he ain't come after us, prolly waitin' fer us to come to him."

"Could be." Matt sighed with a shake of his head. "And that's something we can't do. I'll risk my own neck but not yours and sure not Kitty's. And even if I went in after him alone, I'd be putting you're necks on the chopping block just the same."

"Ya think the Denver law would hep ya any?"

Matt shook his head with a quick sucking of his lower lip. "The good ones would, but I don't know who they are. I have no proof but I suspect, Wallace has some influence there as well. And even if he doesn't, he's got a sterling reputation. The law here's not likely to believe that he's up to anything, even if I had the proof. And I don't have any proof."

Festus looked down, taking a deep breath. "Shore don't look good, do it?"

"No." Matt agreed. "It doesn't."

Lying on her side, her back to the men and her eyes closed, Kitty heard every word of their conversation. She didn't know Matt's thoughts on a possible life with her, but if she had of, it would've only served to strengthen her resolve to help Matt put an end to Miles Wallace and his partners.

Early the next morning, about dawn, the trio rose and began to make plans to return to Denver. The few supplies Festus had brought in his saddle bags were gone. Afraid to light a fire, they couldn't even try to hunt for anything to cook and eat. Besides, Matt, deeming himself well, was antsy to go back and finish the job.

"What'cha plannin' on doin' when we git there?" Festus asked. "I mean we cain't just go ridin' down the main street and march right up to that Wallace feller?"

"No. We can't." Kitty answered before Matt could open his mouth. "But we could follow him."

Matt shook his head. "Wouldn't work, Kitty. He's probably gotten himself some protection by now and even if he doesn't, he'll be on his guard."

"True, but what if we're not the one who follows him?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Miss Kitty, we ain't got many friends round here." Festus pointed out.

"We don't need many." Kitty smiled slightly. "We only need one and although I'm not sure why I didn't think of him before, I just happen to know one."

"You do?" Matt looked over at her with a frown. "Who?"

"He's a quaint little old gentleman that hangs around the Silver Dollar from time to time as well as a few other saloons." Kitty smiled thinking of the tiny little man with thinning white hair and thick spectacles that she'd been helping out since she'd met him on her first day in Denver. "He told me that used to be a teacher but when his wife and child died of cholera, he… well, he kind of lost himself in a bottle of whiskey and never climbed out of it again. He and I got to talking one night and we both found some things we had in common and…"

"And if I know you, you've been making sure he had food to eat and a place to stay and an occasional bottle of whiskey." Matt smiled proudly at her.

"Well, somebody had to help him." Kitty shrugged. "He's a nice old man."

"But is he nice enough to hep us out?" Festus asked.

Kitty pursed her lips. "The only way to know is to ask." She sighed as she got to her feet. "Let's go find him."

"Kitty…" Matt reached out a hand to her but she merely shook her head.

"I know, Matt. I know."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

James Beckett was by nature a fairly happy soul. His sparse white hair, thin frame and dirty and threadbare suit with a bowler hat that had more than one hole, gave an impression of a life lived hard. But despite the looks of things, he still managed to rise most mornings with a smile on his face. However, he didn't this morning.

This morning was not a good one at all for Jim. He woke with a head ache and worry. Something was amiss and he wasn't sure exactly what. Despite his appearance, Jim was no common drunk. Astute and observant, he noticed things others quite often missed. Take, for instance, strangers in town or one who wasn't a stranger and yet not a resident.

Though she'd only been in a town for a short while, the pretty red headed woman that dealt cards at the Silver Dollar had come to mean a lot to Jim. She had befriended a man that few bothered to even look at and most ignored. She'd given him food and the occasional coin so he could buy something a little stronger than coffee. But she was gone now and he had no idea where she'd gone to. And that worried him a great deal.

"Jim?"

The bedraggled looking little man snapped his head to the left and instantly the smile he'd lost reappeared on his face. "Kitty!" Quickly, Jim got to his feet and hurried over to her, pausing only when he saw the two men with her. "Uh, where have you been?" He asked. "I went around to the gambling hall and they said you'd quit and left no word of where you'd gone."

"It's a long story," Kitty smiled at him. "And I'll tell you everything. But right now let's get something to eat, huh?"

An hour later, Kitty, Matt, Festus and Jim sat on crates in a forgotten alley eating the breakfast Jim had procured for them with Kitty's money.

"That is sure some story." Jim shook his head after Kitty had told him everything that had taken place.

"It's more than a story, Jim." Kitty sighed. "It's the truth."

"And unless you agree to help us," Matt put in, "things will be very dangerous for all of us, but especially Kitty."

Jim looked down at the ground,seemingly studying his scuffed, worn and holey boots for a moment before finally lifting his head with a smile. "You just leave it to me." He smiled at Kitty. "I'll find out what you want to know."

Kitty returned the smile but just as quickly dropped it as a thought struck her. "Jim." She placed a hand on his arm as he started to rise. "You will be careful, won't you? I mean, I don't want you to get hurt or…"

"Don't you worry, dear lady." He patted her hand. "One thing I have learned, is how to fade into the background. Miles Wallace will never know a thing til you want him to." Taking his eyes off Kitty, Jim looked over at Matt. "You all had best keep yourselves out of sight til I get back to you."

Matt nodded. "Okay. There's a small shack south of town, about an hour's ride. We'll go there."

Jim pursed his lips as he got to his feet. "Okay, but it's gonna hard for me to get out there without a horse."

"You can rent a horse at the stable, Jim." Kitty spoke up as she handed him most of the money she had left. "That should be enough."

"Alright." Jim agreed. "Thank you, Kitty." He looked at Festus and Matt. "Gentlemen, I'll see you later."

As Jim rose and headed down the alley, Matt placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "He's a good man, Kitty."

Kitty nodded and looked over at him and then Festus. "So are you two. Guess, I'm surrounded by good men."

"Yeah," Festus nodded. "And bad'uns too. I ain't got no knowing of this town but I figger theys a heap more bad'uns than good ones."

"I agree." Matt said as he got to his feet and then gently helped Kitty up. "Come on, lets go."

"Back out to the shanty?" Kitty questioned.

"Yeah," Matt answered. "Until we can go home."

Kitty arched a brow at him. "Home?"

Matt dropped his head, understanding how that sounded. "Yeah, well, at least until we can be somewhere safe enough to talk about it." He looked up at her hopefully. "That is if you want to."

Kitty held her tongue for a moment before finally turning away. "We can talk about it." She said quietly.

As Matt, Kitty and Festus left the alley, Jim quickly made his way through the underbelly of Denver until he found the hotel that Miles Wallace was staying in. Though this end of town was the richest part, it wasn't unfamiliar to him.

Settling himself across the street in an alley, Jim kept his eye on the hotel entrance while his mind centered on the woman he was helping. Though she was a little taller than his Rosie, she did remind him in some ways of his deceased wife. Like Rosie, Kitty Russell was pretty and charming and kind. She was smart too and with a laugh that could make your day no matter how bad it was.

With a sadness long borne, he thought back to the wife and child he'd lost to cholera. They had been the whole world to him. He had been content and happy in that world. But Rosie and Jenny's deaths had shaken and then ultimately destroyed that world and he'd been forced to find another world to live in. Until today, he was certain that when he died, there would be little left personally of him to remember.

But as he'd carefully made his way to the hotel, he realized that was no longer true. If he was successful in this then he would have left something behind. Nothing material of course, but something tangible nevertheless and just as real as the warmth of the woman he was helping.

With that happy thought on his mind, Jim smiled but his smile was quickly replaced by a scowl as he saw a man with his arm in a sling walk out of the hotel. The man he was sent there to follow. Though he didn't know Miles Wallace, he had seen him in the gambling hall talking to the owner as well as Kitty and what he's seen was enough to know he didn't care for him. And now, after what Kitty had told him, he was positive he couldn't stand him.

After taking a cautious look around the street, and failing to see anyone, even Jim, hiding in the shadows, Miles smirked and headed down the street. He thought he was alone and free to do what he must. He was about to find out, he was wrong.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

The house, that Jim followed Wallace to, was in the better part of town, the old money section on East 7th Avenue. With tree lined streets and stately mansions set on large lots with well-manicured lawns, the street practically reeked of wealth. Jim knew enough about Wallace to know that he was rich in his own right, but he didn't live in Denver. So whoever he was visiting could very well be the man Kitty and her friends were looking for.

Finding a well hidden and shady spot, Jim hunkered down behind some thick forsythia bushes and watched as Wallace went to the front door of a white Georgian style house with tall columns at the entrance. Jim recognized the name on the house's placard. It belonged to a millionaire by the name of Walter Scott. He had fingers in most of the illegal pies in Denver.

Jim had learned long ago how to fade into the back ground and quite often heard conversations not meant for his ears and saw things not meant for his sight. Most things he saw and heard, he discarded as of no use to him. But occasionally those bits of information were very valuable indeed.

The things he'd heard about Walter Scott had stuck with him like that but until now, he'd not been able to use that information. Smiling at what else he might discover, Jim hurried across the road and to the alley that ran around behind the grounds of the estate. Finding only a fence of dense shrubbery in back, Jim made his way through it and stealthily crept across the shaded back yard to the entrance to the cellar. Taking no time, Jim quickly opened the hatch and slipped down the stairs, closing the door above him.

The cellar was dank and dark and airless but in the course of his life, he was not unused to such places. It took him no time to make his way across it and to the duct work that led to floors above. He'd been down in that cellar one time before, a couple of weeks prior, when he'd landed a one-time only job of delivering coal to this address. He remembered seeing that the burner down below piped warm air upstairs via duct work and that very duct work conducted sound and voices back down to the cellar.

Moving as close as he could, Jim leaned close and held as still as he could while he listened.

"Are you insane?" Was the first thing Jim heard and the voice wasn't Wallace's. "You let them get away? Why didn't you just kill them as quickly as you saw them? Do you know what Dillon could do to us? He could destroy everything we've worked for."

"I know." This was Wallace's voice, Jim realized. "There were other considerations that kept me from killing him right off. But I have people looking for them. In the meantime, I think it prudent we stop everything until we do find them. If we're doing nothing, then there is nothing we can get caught at."

"You're sure of that, huh?" The first voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You think it's just that simple, huh? We just stop for a while and then pick back up where we left off when or if we find Dillon and his friends? Do you think our partners would agree with that? What if we don't find them? What if they manage to find us first? You know it's entirely possible they could've followed you here today."

"They did not." Wallace's voice was indignant. "I am not a fool. I would've noticed if someone was following me." Jim had to put a hand to his mouth to keep from chuckling at that. "Besides, what good would it do if someone did see me coming here? We're friends. No one knows anything else."

"I bet you Dillon knows." Scott snapped. "And if he does, then it wouldn't take him too much work to find our friends in this little plot. And I don't have to tell you what their reaction would be."

"No," Wallace sighed loudly enough for Jim to hear it. "But he won't. I promise you, when we find Dillon and his friends, and we will, I'll make sure they are eliminated immediately. And our friends will not even have to know about this."

"Perhaps." The other man conceded. "But I'm not willing to take a chance on that."

For several seconds, Jim heard nothing more then suddenly, he heard Wallace yell "NO!" There was something that sounded like a loud pop, then a groan then again silence. For several seconds, Jim stood near the duct work wondering what was happening when he next heard the sound of a door opening and closing and the voice of the first man, Scott, speaking to someone.

"Get rid of him." The man ordered. "Take him out through the cellar and dispose of the body someway then report back here. I have a lawman we need to find and kill and anyone with him."

Jim's eyes went wide as he realized what he'd heard. The man, who he was sure was Scott, had killed Miles Wallace and he was now going after Kitty and her friends. Jim also realized two other things.

One, he had to warn Kitty and tell and the men with her what he heard. And two, he had to get out of that cellar before they brought Wallace down there and discovered him. Turning quickly, he hurried to the trap door that led outside. But, although his eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness, he didn't see everything and ran into a crate of breakables in his haste to escape, knocking it loudly to the ground.

"Who's down there?" An angry voice yelled down and a light began to descend down towards him.

Taking a deep breath, Jim ran up the stairs to the trap door, threw it open and hurried out, leaving the entry wide open. The tall, stocky built man who came up those same stairs, stood there for several moments scanning the yard, looking for the intruder. He saw no one though and finally, he turned and headed back down, pulling the door closed behind him and latching it.

Jim held his breath for what seemed like forever before he could finally deem it safe enough to come out from behind the bush at the side of the house that he'd taken shelter in. Seeing no one around and knowing he couldn't wait any longer, Jim pushed himself out and sprinted across the back yard and through the hedge. Running as fast as he could, the older man, badly out of shape, none the less ran as though on fire all the way to the stable to claim a horse and take a ride.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Matt sat on an empty crate, leaned back against the wall of the little shack and watched as Kitty paced back and forth. Festus was reclined on the floor, in a corner, hat over his eyes and appearing to be asleep. But Matt knew the hill man too well. If needed, he'd be off the floor and ready for action in a moment's notice.

"I just hope he's alright." Kitty exclaimed to no one in particular for about the fourth or fifth time since her friend Jim had taken off to follow Miles Wallace. "If they discover him…"

"Kitty." Matt got to his feet and went to her side, placing his hands on her shoulders to not only stop her pacing but to comfort her as well. "I'm sure Jim will be alright. He didn't appear to be a stupid man to me so I doubt he'll put himself into any danger."

"But he's been gone so long, Matt." Kitty's voice was plaintive and Matt instinctively pulled her to him in an embrace.

"He'll be okay, Honey." He said as he embraced her.

"He's right, Kitty." Jim said as he stood in the doorway and heard what Matt had said. "I'm okay. It was a near thing but I'm fine."

"Jim!" Kitty turned out of Matt's arms and went to the little man she'd grown fond of, hugging him. "What do you mean it was a near thing? What happened? Did you find out anything? What took you so long? Where's…"

"Whoa, Kitty." Matt took her arm. "Give him a chance to catch his breath and tell us."

It was then that Kitty noticed how flushed Jim was. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded. "Just a little out of breath from riding so hard."

"Why don't ya sit down there, little feller, afore ya fall down?" Festus, who'd gotten to his feet, pointed to the crate Matt had abandoned.

Jim nodded and took a seat. "I did ride awfully hard."

"Why?" Kitty and Matt asked in unison.

Taking a deep breath, Jim looked at the three people watching him. "Get a hold of this." He stated then proceeded to tell them everything that had happened after he'd started following Wallace.

"Are you sure Wallace is dead?" Matt asked him.

"If you're asking did I stay to view his corpse, no, I didn't." Jim answered sarcastically. "But I heard enough to know that's what they did. And I wasn't about to stick around so they could do it to me too."

Kitty watched the little man for a second before turning her attention to Matt. "What do you think, Matt?"

Matt shrugged. "Well, it fits." He sighed. "From what I've heard, Walter Scott has a lot of connections high up. And I've heard rumors that he wants more. But he's got a cozy set up here in Denver. I didn't think he'd want to risk that."

"He did more than risk his reputation." Jim put in.

"Matthew," Festus squinted one eye at him, "if'n this feller is the one ya want, what ya figger on doin' about it. He ain't gonna be none too easy to get a holt of, ya know."

Matt nodded. "I know, Festus." Matt pursed his lips and then looked back over at Jim. "Are you sure they didn't see you?"

"Yes." Jim nodded. "It was a near thing, but they didn't see me or I wouldn't be here."

"Did anyone see you? I mean anyone in that neighborhood or one of the servants or something like that?" Matt questioned.

"I don't believe so." Jim frowned. "I told you. I got away clean."

"Good." Matt smiled slightly. "Cause you're going back."

"What!?" Kitty rounded on him, putting herself between him and Jim. "Matt, you can't send him back there. He came close to getting caught last time and have you forgotten that they most likely have killed Miles Wallace?"

"I've not forgotten anything, Kitty." Matt waved a hand to calm her down. "But we need to get some sort of proof against Walter Scott and the only way I know of to do that is to get in there. Now if they didn't see Jim then he won't be in any danger when he goes back there and distracts them while I go in through the back."

"NO!" Kitty crossed her arms in front of her and glared at him. "I will not let you put him in any more danger."

"It was your idea to send him following Wallace in the first place." Matt pointed out a little crossly.

"I know it was." Kitty admitted. "But I didn't expect him go into that man's basement and I'm not going to let him go back. And you don't need to go there either. Matt it's too much."

Festus, who'd been silently sitting back and listening, his hand rubbing his chin whiskers finally spoke up. "Ya know, they's a way ya kin git in there without a putting no one to risk."

All eyes turned to him.

"How?" Kitty asked.

"Well, to my way of thinkin' if it's too risky to go in there with them yahoos inside, then we need to get them yahoos out of there." Festus answered with a half grin.

"Festus." Matt shook his head. "Scott won't be in there alone, ya know. There's probably servants and his thugs in there as well. We could still get caught."

"Not if what I'm a thinkin' works." Festus's grin turned on completely and both Matt and Kitty realized he did have something up his sleeve.

"What are you thinking?" Kitty asked after exchanging hopeful glances with Matt.

"Well, it's like my pappy always said." Festus answered smugly. "If'n a varmit won't come out a his hole, volunteer like, then ya just smoke him out of there. Works every time."

Late that evening, while Walter Scott's neighborhood prepared to settle down for the night, a shed in the back of Scott's property went up in flames. As two people rushed from the house to try and put out the fire, another started in the stable that was closer to the house. Three more people came running to put that out but had only just started when the tool shed on the side of the barn began to merrily burn.

Hiding just out of sight, in the bushes close to the house, Matt and Festus watched as still two more people ran out. "Ya think they's more?" Festus asked Matt.

"I don't know." Matt answered as he prepared to move. "But we can't take any more time. If there's still people in there besides Scott, we've at least evened the odds. Come on, let's go."

Silently, and invisibly in the smoke, the two men rose as one and quickly opened the cellar doors and descended down into the darkness below, closing the doors behind them. When they reached the bottom step, Matt lit a match and quickly looked around spotting a lantern hanging on a post nearby. He dropped the match he held when it went out and quickly lit another, placing the fire against the wick of the lamp and turning up the intensity of the light.

The two men scanned the interior for a moment before spotting something in the corner. Exchanging looks, they moved over to it. There they found Miles Wallace, wrapped in a rug with a bullet hole in his forehead.

"Peers, that little Jim feller weren't wrong, Matthew." Festus shook his head as he got back to his feet.

"Sure wasn't." Matt agreed. "Let's hope we aren't either. Let's go upstairs and see. Shall we?"

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Stealthily creeping up the stairs towards the interior of the house, Matt and Festus kept their ears and eyes open, prepared for almost anything. When they reached the top of the stairs, they paused as the door, listening intently. Hearing nothing, Matt cautiously turned the knob and cracked the door open, peering through the slit and looking into what appeared to be a large kitchen. A large empty kitchen.

With a nod to Festus, Matt pulled his gun and then pushed the door all the way open. The kitchen was comprised of a large stove in the corner, a massive sink under a window and wrap around cabinets. Wordlessly and silently the two men crept into the room and paused again, listening for anything that could mean danger to them. They heard nothing.

Matt swiftly stepped over to the outsized window, which overlooked the back yard and took a look outside. There were several people scurrying across the yard trying to put out the various fires but no one was coming near the house. Glancing at Festus, he turned and headed for a door opposite the window which he was hoping would lead him to the front of the house.

Once through the door, they found themselves in a short hallway that turned to the right at the end going to that juncture they found a longer hallway that led ultimately led to the front door had a room off of it on either side. Near the end, in front of the entryway, they saw the stairs.

"Stay here." Matt instructed sotto voiced. "Don't let anyone up those stairs."

Festus raised his gun and merely nodded as he watched Matt head down the hall, turn left onto the stairs and start to climb to the second floor. Once Matt was at the top, Festus moved forward a ways and then settled into the shadows of the stairway, to wait and keep guard.

When Matt got to the second floor, he paused and studied the floor. Spotting a small pool of light slipping out from under a door at the end of the hall, he quickly moved down to the door, stopping outside. He could tell that someone was inside and moving about. But how many some ones? For several seconds he silently listened and when he was finally sure there was only one occupant in the room, he raised his gun and then tried the door knob.

The door swung open easily and he charged into the room, gun raised and ready to fire. But a second later he paused and stared at the sight before him. Sitting in a chair near a massive tiled fireplace, he found a slightly built man, with graying hair, a pencil thin mustache and a cigar in his hand, staring back at him, seemingly unconcerned that an intruder had just burst into his room. "You Scott?" Matt asked.

"I'm certain that you know I am." The man answered. "Why else would you set fire to my property and break into my home? Are you Matt Dillon?"

Slowly, Matt nodded, looking around the room, ready to be attacked. But the man was completely alone. "Looks like you expected me." He kept his gun and his eye on the seated man in front of him.

"Well," Scott ticked his head. "I wasn't exactly sure you'd come, but I knew it was a possibility. Of course, I didn't expect you to come so soon or in such a dramatic fashion. I have to give you applause for that. But that is all I will give you." His voice, up until then had been soft and rather genial. But as his eyes narrowed, his voice took on a stern and rather gruff quality as he finally rose from his chair, his hand moving towards the pocket on the smoking jacket he wore.

"I'm going to call my men now, Mr. Dillon. And when they come…"

"They'll find an empty room." Matt grunted as he suddenly lashed out and back handed the man before he could put his hand in his pocket. Though not knocked unconscious, Scott was addled as he fell backwards, still trying to get his hand into his pocket.

Matt moved like lightening and grabbed Scott before he could fall and hit him yet again. This time, Scott went out like a light. "Fool." Matt muttered as he pulled the small derringer out of Scott's pocket and tossed it aside. Throwing Scott over his shoulder, he holstered his gun and left the room.

"See ya got him." Festus whispered as Matt hustled down the stairs, the millionaire over his shoulder.

"Yeah, and they'll have us if we don't get out of here." Matt whispered back when he reached the bottom floor.

"Ya git the proof ya need?" Festus whispered back.

"I've got him." Matt slapped a hand on Scott's leg. "He'll do. Now come on."

Festus wasn't entirely sure of what Matt meant but he trusted him enough to go along. If Matt said having that man would be enough, then they'd have that man no matter what.

Retracing their steps, the two men hustled down the hallway and back to the kitchen. They were about head back down into the cellar when they heard boot steps coming their way from the back. The back door was just adjacent to the cellar door and both men knew who ever would come in would catch them before they could get out.

With a single nod, the two men came up with a plan. Quickly laying down his burden, Matt stepped back behind the door and drew his gun, waiting for the door to open. He didn't have to wait long. A couple moments later, the door swung open and a tall stocky man came through but stopped when his eyes lit upon his comatose boss lying on the floor of the kitchen.

"Boss?" He gasped and he quickly moved toward Scott.

Matt moved in right behind him and placed his gun at the back of his head. "Your boss is just fine but you won't be unless you do what I tell you."

"Wha…!" The man started to turn but Festus instantly stepped forward, his own gun up and pointed at the man's face.

"Whup whup, hold up there. I ain't got no desire to shoot ya, but I will and anybody else what comes in here. So you'd best not make airey a sound."

The man swallowed hard and licked his lips. "Wha… what do you want?"

"A pack mule." Matt answered. "Now you just pick up your boss and let's go."

"Go?" He swiveled his head to look at Matt and then back to Festus. "Go where?"

"Someplace we can talk." Matt moved a step closer; his gun jabbed firmly in the man's ribs. "Now MOVE."

Though the man grunted and groaned terribly, he didn't seem to have too much of a problem in picking up his boss and, much like Matt, slinging him over his shoulder when Festus pointed his gun at his head. "What now?" He glared at his captors.

"Follow me." Matt told him as he led them towards the front door.

"Matthew?" Festus protested when he saw the direction he was headed. "What…"

"It'll be alright, Festus." Matt answered. "Most of his men are in back and with them between, anyone in front won't stop us."

Festus wasn't as sure as Matt but he was sure of Matt so he followed along, keeping his gun pointed at the their 'pack mule' in front of him.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: TBone, for you? Almost anything. Here's two more.**

With Matt leading the way, they exited the house onto the front lawn. Though there was quite a bit of commotion going on in the back of the property, the front was relatively quiet save for neighbor's dogs and lights coming on in various windows. Pausing just outside the front gates, Matt cautiously scanned the street both ways. There was the sound of some sort of high pitched bells clanging coming towards them and he could see a couple of people across the street peeking out of their windows but as they were in the shadows and their attention was centered on the back, no one saw them.

"What now, big man?" Their temporary pack mule grunted under his boss's weight. "You make a move out of this yard and you'll be spotted. And don't think I won't say a word. I'll…" He stopped when he heard the click of a hammer in his right ear.

"You make nary a sound, mister, and it'll be yer last." Festus hissed in his ear. "I ain't got no hankering to shoot ya. I don't want to carry yer boss. But if'n I do shoot ya, ain't no one likely to hear it cause uh all the commotion in back there. You understand?"

Swallowing hard, the man merely nodded.

Seeing he would comply, Festus turned his attention back to Matt. "What ya plannin', Matthew?"

Matt watched the street for a moment longer before spotting just what they needed to use in getting away. Coming down the street, at a furious pace, was a long red wagon with a large tank on top with long pump handles on either side and several men, all dressed up in the same sort of outfit. Matt knew they were firemen, something new to the west and sorely needed by both the populace of Denver and him, right then.

"Get ready to go." He threw over his shoulder. As soon as the fire wagon came barreling down the road and onto the grounds of the estate, Matt moved forward, Festus and their hostages right behind. Taking advantage of the noise the wagon and men made as well as the total distraction, the men hurried down the road to the west, far away from Walter Scott's home and closer to the answers they needed.

Back at the shack, Kitty again paced while Jim kept watch. Occasionally he would glance back at her, shake his head and then turn his attention back to the road. She was worried. He understood that and judging by the way she looked at Dillon, he understood why. But he knew, and figured she did too that pacing and worrying would not bring him back any sooner or make him any safer.

"See anything yet?" Kitty asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

"No." Jim answered wearily. "You know, you a wearing a rut in the floor isn't going to help anything."

Kitty acknowledged his remark with a scowl as she crossed her arms against her breast and paced some more. She knew what he said was true but that didn't help anything either. Ever since she laid eyes on the man she thought dead, Kitty's mind and heart had been in turmoil and nothing would help save Matt's presence.

"Here they come." Jim's voice gave evidence of his relief. "Looks like they got a couple of fellas with them."

Kitty's heart caught in her throat, fearing the worst as she moved over beside Jim and peered out to see. But a second later, her heart went back to it's normal spot in her chest as she saw Matt and Festus hurrying towards them and another man with a fourth man on his shoulders following along.

"Matt?" She questioned when the men came into the little house.

"Long story." Matt sighed. "It'll keep for a little bit."

"But, Matt?" Kitty questioned again as she moved over to him. She still trusted Matt implicitly but it didn't make her worry any less.

Matt simply took her arm. "It's alright, Kitty." He said calmly. "It'll work out."

A couple of hours later, Matt stood glaring down at the two men he had tied up. He had bullied and threatened but so far had gotten very little from them. Walter Scott felt he had the upper hand and he wasn't about to say a word. His employee, who finally revealed that his first name was Bruce; sat sullenly next to Scott. If his boss wasn't going to say anything, neither was he.

"You'll never get by with this Dillon." Scott looked smugly up at Matt. "As soon as you release me, I shall turn you over to the police and they will make you and your friends here pay for what you've done. You can't get by with doing this to me."

Festus scratched his chin whiskers and looked slyly over at Matt. "Ya know, Matthew. I think I've had about all this yayhoo's bellering I want. What'cha say I jes take keer of him and his buddy right here and now. Ain't nobody knows we got em and I kin find a place to hide the bodies."

Walter Scott's eyes widened in fright and incredulity as he looked from Festus over to Matt. "You… you can't… he can't… you can't do that."

"Why not?" Matt asked. "You've already said you're not going to tell us anything and any promises you made to the contrary now, I wouldn't believe. So we might as well." Matt grinned as he looked over at Festus. "Go ahead, Festus. They weren't worth the trouble to take em."

Festus grinned as he got to his feet and moved over towards the men, moving his hand down to his gun. Kitty swallowed hard and looked at both Matt and Festus in confusion. She knew they surely couldn't mean to murder these men. But if not, what did they plan to do? She found out quickly.

"Please stop." Scott pleaded as Festus pulled his gun and moved closer. "I'll tell you what ever it is you want to know. Honest."

"I've already told you." Matt smiled. "I won't believe you. Festus, take Scott out first."

Festus nodded and reached down, grabbing Scott by the arms and hauling him to his feet. "Come on." He ordered. "You got you a date with the devil."

"Wha… NO!" Scott protested as Festus shoved him forward towards the door. "YOU CAN'T! STOP!"

Festus ignored him as he pushed him through the door.

Matt watched them go before looking down at Scott's employee. "Better get ready." He told him. "You're next."

A second later, a shot could be heard followed by an agonizing cry of pain. A second shot was then heard and nothing more. Jim, who'd been silently sitting in a corner and watching the whole thing, swiveled his head looking at the door and then back at Kitty's friend.

"Did he…" Jim started to ask.

"What do you think?" Matt arched a brow. "And it's this one's turn next." Reaching down, he grabbed Bruce's arm. "Upsy daisy."

"I can get you proof against Scott and Wallace and several other men." Bruce suddenly spoke up. "I know where there's books hidden that proves their illegal dealings and the alliance set up to take over the government. Please. Please, don't kill me."

Matt stopped. "I don't believe you." He said.

"I'll…" Bruce licked his very dry lips. "I'll tell you where everything is. Honest. Just please… Please don't kill me."

Matt hid the smirk and hardened his stare. "Talk and we'll see if you live or die."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

After hearing what Bruce had to say, it was decided that they had to go and get the box of information Bruce had squirreled away as a sort of protection for himself against his employers. Matt was all set to go but Jim reminded him that it wasn't safe. If what Scott had said was true, even the Denver law was looking for him. To that end, Jim volunteered to retrieve the proof Matt was sorely in need of. Seeing no other option, Matt agreed.

A couple of hours later, Jim moved stealthily and quickly through the streets of Denver to the small shack where Bruce had said the evidence was hidden. Though the little one room abode was listing heavily to the east and had long ago lost its windows and its one and only door, it was still standing and the roof still kept most of the rain out. The box of papers, Bruce had described, was where he said it would be, hidden in a crawlspace under the floor.

"Well, what do you know?" Jim murmured with a grin as he pulled the carton up and quickly exited the decrepit little building. The return trip to the other shack took no time at all and soon he, Kitty and Matt were busy going through one file after another and getting more and more confused.

"I don't get it." Jim shook his head as he tossed a file back into the box. "Most of what's in here is gibberish. I mean most of it looks like business deals of some kind but there aren't any names on these or at least recognizable ones anyway. I have a list of numbers next to what looks like a bunch of transactions but no idea what those numbers mean."

"Yeah, well, this list here has a bunch of symbols but they don't mean anything either that I can see." Matt waved several pieces of paper tacked together. He looked over at a smug looking and fully alive Walter Scott. "Bet you know what all this means, don't ya?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?' Scott smiled. "I have no intention of doing anything but planting you six feet under when my men catch up with you. For pulling that trick on me if for no other reason." His face briefly blushed as he remembered shrieking and cowering on the ground in front of the scruffy hill man, certain he was about to die, only to be hit upon the head and knocked unconscious.

"Aw, he ain't a gonna tell us nuthin', Matthew." Festus shook his head. "If'n he knowd ever so much, he wouldn't say what there codes mean ner nuthin'."

"Codes!" Matt's head snapped up at the word. Suddenly he remembered a little piece of paper he still had in his pocket. A piece of paper pulled from the wallet of a now dead man. Reaching into his pocket, he fished around until he grasped it and pulled it out. Unfolding it, he laid it next the list he'd pulled from the b0x. "This is it!" He announced triumphantly. "Look!"

Jim and Kitty bent near him and looked at the names and symbols and numbers on the paper Matt had produced and then back at the sheets he'd pulled from the box. Although he couldn't read, Festus leaned in curiously as well.

In no time, with Matt, Kitty and Jim, all three, pulling out the files and matching them to the list, they discovered a treasure trove of information on fraud, theft, graft and many other crimes, big and small.

"Well," Matt shook his head as he laid a file back inside the box. "There is enough information in here to put quite a few people away for a good long while."

"Sure is." Jim agreed. "Including the Governor's assistant."

"The Governor?" Kitty asked, thinking of the lying letter she'd received from him.

"No," Matt shook his head, as he looked down some papers in his hand. "From what I'm seeing here, the Governor has nothing to do with all this." Matt suddenly looked up at Kitty. He too was thinking of that letter. "You know, Kitty, I bet you anything, it was the governor's assistant that sent you that letter. He probably switched it for the letter the governor intended for him to send."

Kitty considered that and dropped her head. "I guess it could be."

Jim gave Matt a speculative look. "So what are you going to do with all of this? It's good information, but only if it results in some people, including the governor's assistant, going to jail."

Matt shrugged. "Whatever I have to, to get it to my superiors."

"How?" Kitty questioned. "If what's in that box is true, there are police in on this thing too. That one…" She jerked a thumb over to the corner of the room where Walter Scott and Bruce sat with their hands tied behind their backs, "isn't the only one that you'll need to be worried about. You try to take this to anyone and chances are you'll be shot for your trouble."

Matt shrugged again. "Well, I know, Kitty. But I can't just do nothing. I was sent to stop these people from trying to take over the government and I have to do that no matter what the risk."

"Yeah." She fairly growled as she scowled. "You always 'have' to do your job, no matter the cost to yourself or anyone else, don't you?"

Festus saw the defeated slump of Kitty's shoulders and the look on Matt's face and didn't like either. "Matthew, I'll take that there box to whoever you say. Ain't nobody seen me yet, sides these two." He jerked a thumb at Scott and his employee, Bruce. "I kin walk in there just as bold as brass with that there information."

"And get yourself arrested if you happen to give it to one of the men listed in those files." Matt shook his head. "No, Festus. I appreciate it but…"

"There is another way." Jim suddenly spoke up.

Matt and Festus exchanged looks before turning their attention to Jim.

Kitty turned around as well. "What way?"

"Me." Jim answered simply. "I can make sure that the men listed in the pages of these files are arrested and brought up on charges without any of you being put to any further risk."

"How?" Matt asked with a challenging stare. "No offense, but I can't see you being too cozy with anyone that could do us any good."

"That, my dear man," Jim smiled broadly, "is a compliment to my acting skills and I thank you greatly."

"Actin'?" Festus scowled. "What'cha mean, 'actin'. You sayin' you ain't who you said ya were?"

Jim shrugged. "Well, sort of. I did give you my correct name and some of what I told Kitty about losing my wife and child to cholera is also is correct. But my status as a drunkard and homeless man is not. I actually work for the attorney general's office in Kansas." He looked at them all apologetically. "I apologize for the deception but I couldn't take any chances. Although the governor spoke highly of you Marshal, and had nothing but the highest of confidence in your skills and abilities, I didn't know you. I had to be sure of your allegiances before I revealed myself to you."

Kitty unconsciously moved closer to Matt. Although she still wasn't ready to deal with their relationship, instinctively she knew her safety was in his hands. "Did you seek me out at the Silver Dollar because of Matt?"

Jim shook his head with a rueful smile. "No, dear lady, I didn't. At first, I didn't know who you were other than a very beautiful and gracious lady who helped me cement my ruse as a homeless drunkard. I knew that the Marshal, here, had a special friend back in Dodge but I didn't know her name. It wasn't until you all came to me asking for help that I made the connection."

"You said you weren't sure of us." Matt stated. "How do we know about you?"

"Haven't I already proved that to you?" Jim asked. "Do you seriously think I would've done all that I have, if I weren't on the up and up? I mean, out here in the middle of nowhere, no one would've been the wiser if I were one of the alliance and I'd of killed you all."

Matt studied the diminutive man for a moment. He'd spent a large sum of his career living on his gut instinct and had learned very well over the years how to read people regardless of what they told him. He believed Jim. "Alright." He finally nodded. "I believe you. But that still doesn't tell me how you plan on getting this to the right people without the wrong ones knowing about it."

"It's easy, Marshal." Jim smiled. "I bypass all of them and take it straight to the top."

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: I don't label chapters but if I did, this one would be called "The Talk". Miss LizzyJ, you know what I'm talking about. All of you that have left reviews and wonderful insights, I truly hope this chapter is good. It isn't the last chapter but it was the hardest one of them all to write. Again, thank all of you for your reviews.**

Jim was ready to ride out that afternoon but not before warning them all to stay at the shack and keep out of sight. "It's going to take me a few days to get this information to the right people and make sure everyone that deserves it, is locked up." He told them. "In the mean time its best not to let anyone see you all until it's safe."

"We'll be alright." Matt assured him.

"You shore you'll be alright a takin' these two yahoos back to town yer ownself?" Festus asked.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Jim shrugged as he watched Festus finish tying Bruce to his horse. "It wouldn't be safe for Matt, here, to go with me."

"Wael, I could ride with ya." Festus offered. "Ain't nobody seen me afore and as long as I was with you, I don't reckon there wouldn't be no problem."

"Well, that might not be a bad idea." Jim agreed. "It'd probably help me to get there faster as well, if the two of us had control of them." He nodded at the hill man. "I'd be grateful, Mr. Haggen."

"Be careful." Kitty told him as he nodded, turned and rode away with Jim. "I'm not sure what we would've done without him these last few days." She sighed after he left.

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "He's been a big help. But then so have you, even when I didn't want you to be." He locked eyes with her until she looked down and turned away. "Kitty…"

"No, Matt." She turned back to him with a raised hand. "I don't want to hear about your job or anything else. I'm tired, Matt. Physically and emotionally tired and I'm not sure I can handle too much more right now."

"Alright." Matt nodded. "You just let me know when."

Kitty didn't answer and she didn't initiate too much conversation for a couple of days after that. She wasn't quite sure what to say or how to say it or even if she should. Her emotions were raw and plentiful and she needed to work them out before she said anything to Matt. Words between them were confined to only those of necessity. But finally, she could keep her silence no longer. Things needed to be said and this time alone would be the best time for that.

"What are you planning to do when this is over, Matt?" She started the conversation.

"I don't know." Matt shrugged. "I've got some ideas, but… but well, they depend on you."

"Me?" She frowned.

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "Things have kinda changed between us, Kitty and I don't know for sure where we stand now. I need to know that before I can do much else."

"Why?" She asked, a little puzzled. "You've never needed my input before on your plans. Why start now? You always given your job more consideration then you have me."

"I know, that now, although I never thought of it that way." He answered in a quiet tone.

"Do you?" She turned and looked at him speculatively. "Do you have any idea what I have been through this last year?" Kitty stopped with a half laugh and a shake of her head. "No, you don't. You weren't around this last year. You had other things more important than me to take care of, didn't you?"

Wisely, Matt kept his mouth shut for a moment and merely sat back and listened to her. He didn't know what she'd gone through, though he knew that thinking him dead hadn't made it good. All he could do was wait and let her tell him and hopefully they could resolve things between them.

Seeing that Matt was not going to say anything, Kitty crossed her arms defensively against her chest and paced around the little one room shack. "I went through hell, Matt. Everything that I held dear to me was ripped away and I was lost. I was hurt. I know you couldn't help a lot of it but it might not've happened if you'd been there."

"Kitty," Matt sighed. "I…"

"You what?" She rounded on him. "You had to do your duty?" She chuckled mirthlessly. "Well, you've done it and what have you accomplished? Bad guys will be put away. That's true. And three or more lives were saved and that's true. But there will be more bad guys to replace the ones arrested. And there will always be more lives needing saved. You can't arrest them all or save them all, Matt."

"No, I can't Kitty." He agreed. "But I had to do what I could. I had to save the ones I could."

"And what about me, Matt?" Her voice had taken a sadder note as she fought back tears and looked over at him. "Why didn't you think of saving me? Ever since I met you, you've told me that you didn't feel you had the right to marry me or anyone because of your job. You told me over and over that you wanted to keep me safe by not marrying me. But it didn't work did it? You said you wanted to keep me from the bad things that could happen to a lawman's family. But that didn't work either did it. It didn't matter whether we were married or not, I still got hurt and when I thought you were dead, I still grieved."

Matt didn't answer. He didn't need to.

"Do you know the number of times I laid awake at night worried about you or worked myself into a frazzle to keep from worrying while you were out chasing some outlaw? Do you know how many times I went without rest and food and even medical attention for myself in order to make sure you were okay when you'd come home hurt. Do you know what it felt like to have people point guns at me and threaten my life in order to get to you? How about how it felt to sit and watch you walk out on our plans so you could go to Topeka or Hays or someplace? Do you know how it felt to face one birthday or holiday after another knowing the one person you cared most about wouldn't be there to celebrate it with you?"

Kitty could tell by the slumping of his shoulders he understood what she was saying. Sighing, she lowered her voice and moved over to him.

"Matt, I don't regret a thing I did for you. I don't regret a single thing I did in order to stay with you. I didn't do anything I had to. I did it because I loved you. When we were younger, your wish not to marry even made a sort of sense. At first no one knew about me so no one thought to use me against you. But even after that changed, even after people knew, I was still okay with you're not wanting to marry because we had other things going on in our lives. You were establishing yourself as a Marshal and I had a business to build and I was simply happy to be with you. I always thought that later we'd get married. Later we'd have time for just us. Later we'd have kids and a.." her voice broke at the word 'kids' but she kept on. "And a life apart from our jobs. But later never came, Matt. I once told you that my somedays were almost over. Do you remember what you told me when I asked you to fight for me? When I asked you to help me make a decision to stay or go?"

Matt closed his eyes and nodded. "I told you that was a decision you'd have to make yourself." He almost whispered.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You did and I did make the decision all by myself. I stayed. Not because I didn't want what Will Stambridge offered, but because I didn't want it with him and some stubborn part of my heart refused to give up on you. I still held out hope that you'd come around and choose me."

Matt looked up at her with a frown. "Kitty, it wasn't a matter of choice. Honestly, I didn't see it as choosing my job over you or over us. It was just…" he licked his dry lips. "It was just something I had to do. I don't know how to explain it any better than that."

"Well, you don't need to worry about it, Matt." Kitty's voice was even more sorrowful. "Because I will no longer ask you to even try and explain anything. I'm done, Matt. I love you. I always will. That will never change as long as I live. But this last year has shown me that, despite everything I lost, you, our baby, my business, I could still survive and no matter what you do, I will continue to do just that. I will survive, even if I have to do it alone."

As Kitty turned away from him again, she didn't see the look on his face as her words sank in. At least two of those words. "Our baby?" He questioned. "Kitty, what…"

Just that moment, the door banged open and Festus came in. "Well, them yahoos are in jail, Matthew." He grinned, not noticing the tenseness between the two. "Them and the rest of the fellers in them files."

"That's good, Festus." Matt nodded at him. "But I need…" Before he could finish, the door opened again and Jim came in.

"Well, Matt, Kitty, you two ready to go back to civilization?"

Matt looked back over at Kitty. He wanted to ask about the baby she mentioned. Was she telling him she had been pregnant and had lost the child? Or was she merely saying that they had lost the opportunity to have children? Which ever it was, he wanted… No, he needed to find out. But right then, with Festus and Jim both there, they couldn't talk.

"I heard you, Kitty." He finally sighed. "And I need you to hear me." When she didn't answer, he tugged at her arm gently. "Will you give me a chance for that at least?"

Kitty blinked back a tear and nodded. "I will." She answered somberly.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

The ride back to Denver was a silent one for Matt and Kitty as each one was consumed with their own thoughts. Kitty hadn't even realized she'd mentioned the baby, so caught up had she been in the emotions coursing through her. Matt could think of nothing else. He wasn't about to say anything in front of Jim or even Festus, trusted as he was. But he was going to say something as soon as he could get Kitty alone again.

However, that time was a while in coming. Once they reached town, Festus escorted Kitty back to the Silver Dollar while Jim and Matt went directly to the police station and Matt gave a full statement of his activities and agreed to testify about his part in bringing down the twelve men they had locked up.

"Well, Matt." Jim put out his hand to the law man. "I have to say, you were mighty impressive in all of this. You kept your head and worked harder than anyone I've ever heard of to bring this plot down. I can see a promotion in store for your future."

"Promotion?" Matt blinked at the word.

"Why, yes, of course." Jim smiled brightly. "It might mean a move to Washington of course but…"

"No." Matt stated flatly before realizing how harsh that sounded. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "It's not that I'm not grateful for the thought, or turning it down out of hand but… Well, I need to think of more than myself and I…"

"You need to talk to Kitty." Jim supplied. "Yes, of course. You would need to discuss your plans with her first." When Matt frowned at him, he shrugged. "I saw the looks you two exchanged." He explained. "It wasn't too hard to see that you mean something to each other."

Matt merely nodded at that. "Thank you." Were the only words he offered as he looked towards the Silver Dollar and decided it was time, he and Kitty talked.

Back at the Silver Dollar, Kitty had bathed and changed and was getting to ready to leave her room, for what she thought of as the last time when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it, she found Simon Potter standing in her doorway, hat in one hand and envelope in the other. Simon was Deb's attorney and Kitty had been introduced to him one night when he stopped by for a drink and a private conversation with his client.

Though short in stature, he tried to make up for it in the expensive suits he wore, expensive cigars he smoked the wax on his handlebar mustache. Kitty hadn't cared for him from the moment she first spotted the little man with thinning blonde hair and beady brown eyes.

"Miss Russell." He bobbed his head. "I hoped I could catch you."

"Mr. Potter." She frowned at the visit. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well, yes there is." He nodded, extending the envelope. "You could take a look at this, if you will. It's Miss Villon's last will and testament."

Kitty's frown increased as she looked down at the extended correspondence and then up at the attorney. "I… I don't understand. What would Deb's will have to do with me?"

"Pretty much everything." Potter shrugged. "Seeing as how you are her beneficiary."

"Me?" Kitty was positively stymied. "Why? I mean, well…"

"Oh, I am aware that you killed her." Potter waved a hand as though it were a trifling matter as he pushed his way past her and into the room. "But the way her will is worded, that doesn't matter and as the law sees your betrayal as self-defense, there is nothing legal that can be done to prevent you from inheriting everything from her."

Kitty watched him as one would a snake as she stood in her doorway, prepared to run. "You sound as though you would like to prevent me from inheriting though." She observed, watching him as he turned his back to her and moved over to a small cabinet which hosted two decanters and several glasses.

"Oh, I would." He agreed as he stood, looking down at the liquor bottles and surreptitiously put his hand into his jacket. "Legally, as I stated, I am prevented from that." Quickly he turned and pointed a small gun in her direction. "However, there is nothing to legally prevent me from shooting you in self-defense." He smiled menacingly.

"Me?" She arched a brow. "I've nothing to threaten you with and no reason to do so. You kill me and there would no self-defense to it. It would be out and out murder."

"Oh, no." He shook his head, the smile never faltering. "Not the way I will tell it. You see, I will say that I planned to contest the will because you confessed to me that you actually murdered Deb in cold blood over Miles Wallace. And I will say that when I told you that I would go to the law with this information, you tried to kill me as well. I'm a respected attorney in this town, indeed in this state, Miss Russell. I will be believed."

"But…" Kitty shook her head. "But why? Are you named in the will if I should fail to inherit?"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "No. I would get nothing from her estate regardless of you or anyone else. It's not about the money."

"Then, what is all this to you? Why do you care where her money goes?" She still didn't understand.

"Because I loved her, that's why!" He came close to yelling it. "She meant everything to me. I knew she loved Miles Wallace but I didn't care. I figured sooner or later she'd realize he didn't care for her and she'd come to me. But she didn't have that chance and the thought of everything she worked for going to her murderer makes me sick." He raised the gun towards her head. "But even though I might not gain her estate, I can still make certain that you can't either."

As Kitty hadn't moved from the doorway or even closed the door, she immediately thought to duck and run out into the hallway. But Potter saw her eyes flit quickly towards the exit and cocked the pistol.

"No, you don't." He growled as he fired.

For several seconds, time seemed to come to a complete halt as Kitty focused on the man's finger as he pressed the trigger. But it suddenly erupted into full-fledged action as she felt herself being shoved aside and heard a shot echo across the room, followed closely by another.

As she fell, she looked in front of her to see Potter, clasping his chest and pitching forward on the rug. Turning to her left she saw Matt standing in the doorway, gun still smoking, and a blossom of red on his shirt. "Matt!" She screamed as she scrambled to his side.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Matt grimaced slightly, but quickly shook his head as Kitty carefully grasped his arm. "I'm fine, Kitty." He assured her. "It's just a scratch."

Kitty shook her head in exasperation. "It's always 'just a scratch' with you, Matt Dillon. You scared me out my wits, do you know that?"

"Sorry." He said, the half-smile on his face giving him away.

Seeing that, she swatted him on his good arm and moved away. "Oh, Matt…."

Matt's smiled disappeared as he reached out and took her arm, pulling her back to him. "I love you, Kitty." He said simply. "I came up here to tell you that and find out if I stand any chance what so ever of getting you back into my life. When I heard what was happening in here I was almost afraid I'd not have the chance because I took too long. But… well, have I?"

"That depends." She answered evenly. "I don't want to give you any ultimatums but…"

"I'm done with the badge, Kitty." He stopped her. "I know now that I can't continue to serve it as I had. It's cost me too much. It's cost you too much, _us_ too much." Seeing the look on her face, Matt gently moved an errant lock of hair from her face. "You were pregnant when I left town, weren't you?" He didn't need her to answer when he saw the look on her face.

Kitty shuddered at the memory and dropped her head even as she nodded, a tear slipping down her face, followed by more. "I… I lost our son, Matt." She quietly sobbed. "It was an accident. I got caught in a crossfire at the Long Branch and I…" She stopped as her whole body shook and she buried her head in his chest. "Oh God, Matt, I wanted that baby so badly. It was all I had left of you and I lost him like I thought I'd lost you. I lost our son."

Matt held her tightly to him, rocking her gently while she cried. "I'm sorry, honey." He softly crooned. "I'm sorry you had to go through that and I'm sorry I wasn't there. I…" his voice constricted with emotion as he realized he too had lost a child. That he didn't know about it mattered none at all. He had lost a son and his heart ached at not only Kitty's loss, but now his too. Though he shed no tears, his heart broke at the knowledge.

When her racking sobs subsided enough, he slowly pushed her back and tilted her head up with his forefinger under her chin. "I have a lot to make up to you." He told her. "I don't know if I ever can, but I'd like to try, if you'll let me."

Kitty shook her head though. "You have nothing to make up to me. Just promise me, you won't leave me again without telling me why. Matt, if I…"

"I won't leave you again, period." He assured her. "I don't know where we go from here and I know we still have some things to work out between us, but we'll do it together." Pulling her back, he wrapped both arms around her and kissed her on the crown of her head. "We'll do it together, Kitty."

 **A year and a half later**

"Well? What do you think?" Matt stood proudly in front of the newly built two story house with a grin on his face.

"I think it needs decorating." Kitty answered, stone faced for just a second until a grin broke out. "But I love it, Matt. It's absolutely beautiful." She moved over next to him and looked around at the 300 acre ranch they had purchased near the town of Pueblo, Colorado.

It had taken time to find the right land and the right spot to build the perfect house but they had done it. Of course, it had taken time for them to get to that. After Matt had testified against the men he'd helped arrest and officially resigned, he dedicated himself to Kitty and their future life together.

Kitty was thrilled, though she had her own problems to deal with before they could leave Denver. She'd been cleared completely of culpability in Deb's death, but she still had the Silver Dollar to deal with. She hadn't wanted the gambling parlor and certainly didn't feel right in claiming it but legally, it was hers.

Finally, she settled on something that would benefit a great number of people. She sold the Silver Dollar and donated part of the proceeds to various charities as well as the school there in Denver. What money she kept, was sent back to Dodge, in a letter to Doc, to be given to charitable causes there. The money she had in savings and the little bit of money Matt had managed to save was used to buy their ranch and build their house.

Doc, after fulfilling Kitty's wishes with the money, made a few contacts and arranged for another physician to come to Dodge and take over his practice. As soon as the new doctor arrived, Doc left, telling no one where he was going or why. A few days later, he arrived in a sleepy little town, bag in hand, ready to spend the rest of his life with his children.

Though moving in day was still about a week away, while Kitty made it presentable, they and Doc already felt like the ranch was home. The house, situated on top of a knoll in practically the middle of the property looked out over acres of grassland to the south, perfect for the horses Matt wanted to raise.

On the back side of the property was a wooded section with giant ancient trees that had not only provided the timber for their new home and barn and corrals but would also, according to Matt, eventually be another source of income as they carefully logged the biggest of the trees, careful to always replant each time a tree was felled.

Matt had also cordoned off a small section of the land, just to the east of the house, and planted fruit trees and berry bushes. To the west, he sectioned off a piece of land to raise wheat and other crops. He wanted this ranch to provide everything they needed, if possible, so that no matter what came their way, they'd be able to make it.

When he'd first told Kitty of his plans, she'd agreed that his ideas were good ones but she reminded him that even if all of those plans failed, they would still survive.

"We have each other, Matt." She smiled. "We'll survive no matter what comes or goes. We have in the past and we will in the future."

"I know." He nodded. 'But what about after we're gone? You know if we have kids…"

"Now, Matt." She shook her head in warning. "You heard what Doc told us. There's a possibility that I might never be able to carry another child."

"I know." He nodded. "But I've been thinking about that. What do you say we look into adopting? There's always kids needing a good home and if we happen to have one of our own too…"

"What ever happened to that stoic marshal that didn't want a family or kids?" Kitty interrupted him.

"He left." Matt declared with a smirk. "He realized how wrong he was and took off, leaving me here in his place. You disappointed in that?"

Kitty laughed and shook her head. "Not on your life, Matt Dillon."

Matt pulled her into an embrace, her back to his chest, as they looked around their new place. "You know, if it hadn't been for that stubborn heart of yours, we might not be here together like this. You never gave up on me, Kitty. You were just to stubborn to do so."

"Huh!" Kitty looked up at him. "I'm not the only stubborn heart around here. What about you? You know, you protested quite a bit while we were in Denver, but I noticed you refused to just let me go and fend for myself."

"That's because I love you, Mrs. Dillon." He inclined his head and kissed her. "My heart's pretty stubborn too, I guess."

Kitty turned and wrapped her arms as far around him as she could. "We're both stubborn, Matt. We're just two stubborn hearts who love each other and I guess, at the end of the day, that's all that matters."

"Uh, huh." Matt agreed as he bent down and kissed her again.

The End


End file.
